A Guardians Princess
by ThatOneDwarf
Summary: The Princess of the Hoenn Region finds her Knight in Shining Armour, but fate separates the two with an agreement made between her father and the King of Johto long before she was born. The two will need to fight and risk their lives for one another in more ways then one, which could end in war if they defy the King. AdvancedShipping, Minor Ikarishipping
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the start of a new story, I'll be writing this while I work on the sequel to A Rise from Ashes. This chapter is a little slow, but I'll talk about that more at the end. Until then, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Summary:** _A Princess meets her Knight in Shining Armour, but fate separates the two with an agreement which was made before either were born. The pair will need to fight for one another if they are meant to be, but if they're to late, they'll be taken away from each other in more ways then one. -AdvanceShipping-_

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

"Princess?" A feminine voice called out.

"Princess? Has anyone seen the Princess?" A middle age blunette called out as she rushed down a long granite corridor. She ran around a corner and bumped into a short man with brown hair.

The blunette raised her hands in front of her apologetically, "Oh I'm so sorry!" She apologized quickly.

The man waved it away, "It's quite alright Lady Johanna, are you in some sort of trouble?" He asked as he brushed himself off.

Johanna nodded, "I can't find the Princess anywhere, and she needs to meet with her father about her upcoming trip!" She replied while playing with the hem of her dress.

"The Princess?" He asked, Johanna nodded, "I saw her out in the Courtyard with you daughter a couple of minutes ago."

Johanna sighed in relief, "Thank you so much Gerard, I'll talk to you later!" She called back as she took off down the hall and out of sight.

Johanna was gasping for air as she turned a corner and out into the afternoon sun. The Courtyard was a large circular flower filled garden positioned at the base of Castle Hoenn.

Johanna gazed across the Courtyard in search of the two girls. Her blue eyes stopped moving as she saw the back of a blunette, and brunettes head who were sitting on a bench.

"Lady May!" Johanna shouted as she used the last of her energy to get over to the two girls. The two girls turned around and saw the middle age blunette running towards them. Getting up from their perch on the bench they strolled over to greet Johanna.

"Good morning Johanna," The brunette smiled warmly. She wore a long-sleeved elegant white dress that ended at the ankles. Her long brown hair was placed in pigtails that were held in place by white ribbons.

"My Lad-" The brunette raised a hand to politely quiet her.

"Johanna you know you can call me May, you don't need to use the formalities remember?" May asked politely.

Johanna nodded, "I'm sorry May, but right now you need to go see your father."

May frowned, "What does he want, couldn't it wait till dinner?" She asked curiously.

"It's about your trip to Johto, you need to start packing. Most of your clothing are packed, but he needs to talk to you about _other matters…_"

"Since when are you going to Johto?" The blunette asked, placing her hands on her hips and facing May.

She shrugged, "I don't remember a trip, whe-" Her eyes widened and a look of despair came across her face. "Is it to go see that arrogant son o-"

"My lady! Watch your tongue, you are part of the Royal Family and are not to speak such language!" Johanna scolded seriously.

May sighed, "Sorry, it's just he-"

Dawn finished for her, "Is an arrogant son of a-"

"Dawn I will not have my daughter speak like drunken pirate, and yes the trip is to go see Prince LaRousse, so could you please come with me so you can talk to your father!" Johanna spoke irritably, taking the two girls by the wrist and leading them into the castle walls.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A short walk later, the trio arrived in the Throne Room. The room was surprisingly in-extravagant. The room was only a couple meters wide and a couple meters in length. Opposite of the doors, sat the two thrones, both of which were occupied.

A red and gold trimmed carpet led from the door and to the thrones. Against the walls, benches were aligned for scribes, and witnesses for summonses and trials.

Johanna led May up to the thrones where a man with navy black hair who wore a large red robe over navy tunic sat.

"Hello dear, I believe Johanna informed you of why your mother and I need to speak to you?" The king asked kindly.

May nodded, "Is there any possible way that I can get out of this? Drew is so. So… Annoying, that I want to throw him out of a third story window and into a moat!" May exclaimed diligently!

"I'm sorry May, I know you find him arrogant, but he really is a nice boy. Isn't that right Norman?" The queen asked as she glanced to her right where her husband was seated.

Norman nodded, "It's true, you've only met with him a couple times, but once you get to know him more you'll start to warm up to the lad." He smiled at his daughter, who in turn gave him a scowl.

"But dad, the only reason you want me to like him is because of that stupid agreement you made before I was even born!" May shouted angrily.

"It's for your and the Regions own good!"

May clenched her fists tightly, "Don't give me that! You only want to do what's best for the Region, and if that involves an arranged marriage then that's just fine with you!"

The throne room was silent. May was furious and her parents were deciding on how they would retaliate.

"Honey, if you marry Drew then the two Regions will be connected whi-" May cut her father off harshly.

"Which means that trade routes, royalties, armies, and a ton of other stuff will be accessible to Hoenn. All that is fine and well, except that you could care less about your own daughter's happiness!" May yelled as tears welled up in her lively blue eyes.

Norman opened his mouth to speak, but Caroline gave him a stern look before turning to the Princess. "May," She began softly, "Please go see the boy, and who knows, you may end up liking him more then you realize. It has been over a year since you last saw him…"

May looked her mother in the eye, "Can Dawn come with me?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry dear, but it's just going to be you going this trip."

May closed her eyes in an attempt to cool her anger, "What about Eevee?" her voice was quiet and Caroline had to strain herself to hear it.

"Eevee has to stay here; the next month will be just you and Drew."

Mays jaw dropped, a month with Drew. That arrogant, cocky, selfish, womanizing son of a-

"May?" Her mother asked curiously. May was staring straight ahead and was silent. Snapping out of her reverie, she began to plead.

"Please can we make it only a week? Say something came up and I need to be back in a week's time! I won't be able to stand a day with him, let alone a month!" She fell to her knees and clasped her hands together, trying to gain a little sympathy from her parents.

But she got none.

"Oh stand up May you're being ridiculous!" Norman scolded, May opened her mouth but he continued, "Dawn and Johanna can help you get the rest of your things together and you'll be leaving before dinner."

May opened her mouth to reply but was caught off guard when Dawn quickly grabbed her by the arm and ran her out of the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Come on let's get your stuff together and go see Eevee, I'm sure she won't like the news." Dawn said as they began going down a flight of stairs. They continued in silence for a few minutes until they came to a room where two armed guards were stationed outside of the doors.

Approaching the door, the guards gave a small bow while simultaneously greeting the two by saying, "My ladies."

The two girls nodded and opened the oak door; the room they entered was luxurious. The room had a queen sized bed lain against the stone walls. The bed was curtained off by a white silk curtain that draped down from the roof. The room also had a table, bench, and a closet that housed a wide assortment of dresses.

May walked over to the bed and pulled back the curtain, curled up on the bed was a small Pokemon with chocolate brown and creme colored fur. Sitting down she stroked the little Pokemons fur. Slowly the dozing Pokemons eyes flickered open and let out a sequel of delight at who was petting it.

"Eevee eve!" Eevee said happily as she jumped up from her sleep and onto Mays lap.

May giggled, "Hey Eevee, it's good to see you to!"

Eevee smiled and licked May on the cheek, which caused her to giggle even more. "Alright May, which dress?" Dawn asked as she held up a blue lace dress that reached the ankles with ruffled sleeves, and a burgundy ruffled sleeve dress that reached the ground.

May sighed and stroked Eevees fur, "Why can't I just where riding breeches and a silk shirt?" She asked solemnly.

Dawn sighed, "Because you'll be greeting a Prince, and as much as you don't like it, you need to look good…" Dawn trailed off as she held the red dress up against May to picture what she would look like with it on.

"You'll wear this one, now go change," Dawn ordered as she handed the reluctant Princess the dress. May sighed but took the dress and went behind a screen where she began to switch dresses.

"So how are things with Paul?" She asked from behind the screen.

Dawn blushed a crimson red and played with her dress, "Oh he's alright, he still is fairly quiet, but I think I'm getting to him…"

"Are you going to try and get him to ask you to the annual Falling of the Blue Rose festival?" May questioned curiously, but there was a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Oh well… Maybe, If he hasn't asked anyone, It's still over a month away so…" Dawn replied bashfully as she sat down on the bed.

May stepped out from behind the screen and straightened out her dress for Dawn to examine. "How's it look?"

Dawn stood up and tapped her chin with her finger as she circled the Princess critically. "Perfect!" She exclaimed delightedly!

May frowned, "Well that's unfortunate, maybe I should wear something that he wouldn't like so he'd leave me alone?"

Dawn sighed and put an arm around the Princess, "Forget about him for now May, you still have an hour before you need to go so how about we go to the kitchens at get a light snack?"

May nodded, and opened the door to her room; the two girls and Eevee left the room and down the hall. Dawn flickered her gaze to the girl next to her and posed a question, "So what about you?" She asked curiously.

May furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What about me?"

"Who do you want to go with to the Festival?"

Mays shoulders slumped and she pursed her lips, "I don't know, knowing dad he'll probably invite the LaRousse's so we can get _acquainted_, and so that I can spend time with Drew…"

Dawn shook her head, "I can't question the kings take on what he did as… The right thing to do, but all I know is that you don't _have_ to marry LaRousse, if you find someone else before the proposal-" May gagged at the thought of him proposing, but Dawn continued, "He would have to call off the arrangement and allow you to be with the person you found."

May raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "Dad wouldn't allow me to see anyone other than Drew tho, and besides, there aren't many boys around the castle that interest me. They're all too flirty, and gentlemeny for me. I just want a regular guy, is that too hard to ask for?"

Dawn shrugged, "There may be no one in the castle, but have you checked around the Battle School?" Battle School is where the knights and warriors of the region are trained for war, and chivalry. Each fiefdom in the region was equipped with a Battle School, so that in the time of war, soldiers could travel from fief to fief where they could share and use barracks fore resting places.

"No I haven't really had the chance to, I don't usually go into the village so there are no chances for me to visit…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The two girls turned a corner and entered the kitchen, where a flurry of movement, and a plethora of delicious mouth-watering aromas greeted them. Chefs and apprentices were hurriedly moving from counter to counter preparing the upcoming dinner.

A well rounded man approached the two girls with a friendly smile, "Hello there my ladies, what can I do for you two this fine afternoon?"

May and Dawn smiled, "Good afternoon William, we were wondering if you could make us a small snack? I'm not going to be here for a month so one last snack from the best Chef in Hoenn would be a great farewell present!"

William chuckled good-heartedly, "Your too kind Lady May, to kind. What would you and Lady Dawn like to eat?"

Dawn asked for a slice of apple pie, which William was famous for. While May… May had another take on what the definition of a "_Light Snack_" was. She requested an entire apple pie and a roast beef sandwich.

May had an appetite that was infamous around the Hoenn Region; whenever she traveled, it was a top priority to visit the popular taverns-, _even if her father disapproved of it, -_ and try their best dishes, and meals. And not in a very lady like manner.

She had out eaten grown men, chefs, and soldiers alike. She had yet to come across someone who could best or even come close to out eating her.

The Princess and her maid eagerly ate there snack in the grand hall, where a large brick fireplace, and long oak table that could seat well over thirty people were set.

Dawn took a small bite of her pie and moaned pleasurably as the smooth texture and taste graced her tongue, "This is so good; William has really outdone himself again!"

May nodded her head in agreement as she finished off the last of her pie, "He sure has, he could own a tavern of his own and charge quite the pretty penny for those to dine there!"

Dawn nodded, "So Eevee, May has something she needs to tell you…" Dawn started, seeing as how they forgot to inform the little fox Pokemon.

Eevee cocked her head to the side and looked at May curiously, "Eve?"

"I have to leave for a month Eevee, and sadly you aren't able to come with me this time." May said sadly. Eevees ears drooped down and looked at May sadly, "But Dawn will be here to take care of you, and sooner then you know it I'll be back!"

Eevees ears perked back up and smiled hopping onto Mays lap, nuzzling her face against the Princess.

Giggling May quickly ate her sandwich and stood up dusting off the crumbs, "I guess we should get going or else dad will be mad that I'm late…" Taking Eevee into her arms, she and Dawn left the dining room and headed out for the Courtyard.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After a quick stroll the two girls arrived at the Courtyard and saw a carriage being pulled by a white horse with flames for a mane and a horn on its head.

Walking over to the carriage May stopped outside of the door and turned to Dawn, "Here you better take Eevee," She said giving the little Pokemon a peck on the cheek and handing her over to the blunette.

Dawn took the little fox and quickly bowed towards May, "You're Majesty!" She greeted cordially. May spun around and saw her dad, and a young boy around the age of thirteen who wore glasses, a green tunic, brown breeches, and a sword sheathed at his side with a smirk on his face.

"What's Max doing here?" She asked with a huff crossing her arms.

"He came to say goodbye, isn't that right Max?" Norman stated placing a hand on his shoulder.

Max nodded, "That's right, and I also get to go with your escort for the first mile or so to see what it's like!" He said excitedly.

May frowned, "About how many days travel is it from here to Johto Castle?"

"With no rest stops, and travelling hard, it would take possibly three days. Five days with resting." Max stated in a matter of factly tone as a glare reflected across his glasses.

Before May could reply, a soldier on a Rapidash rode up and began addressing the king, "Your Majesty," He bowed in the saddle.

"Good afternoon Sargent are you and your men ready for the escort travel?"

"Yes your Majesty, whenever you wish we are ready to go."

Norman turned to his daughter, "Well May are you ready to go?"

May sighed but nodded, "I suppose so, I'll miss you dad." She said as she embraced her father into a hug. Norman hugged his daughter and smiled.

"You take care now alright?" He asked as they separated.

She nodded and turned to Dawn and Eevee, "I'll see you soon Dawn okay?"

Dawn grinned, "I'll be here for when you get back, and I'll be sure to inform you when you get back on how things are getting along with," She whispered the last part, "Paul!"

May grinned and took her best friend and maid into a hug. Looking down she scratched Eevee behind the ear and smiled, "Are you going to be alright here with Dawn?"

"Eevee eve!" Eevee nodded happily giving May a lick on the cheek.

May giggled and opened the door to the carriage, "Alright, I'll see you all in… A month, I'll miss you all!" She said as she hopped into the carriage and shut the door.

The interior of the carriage was nice, but not very comfortable. The seats were soft, but nowhere near big enough for her to lie down to sleep. If travelling had taught her anything, it would have to be that she should get as much sleep as possible to pass the time quickly.

She felt the carriage lurch and then felt the vibration of the wheels moving over the cobble roads as she began her trek towards the Johto Region and Prince LaRousse.

Sighing she leaned against the side of the carriage wall and repositioned herself so she was comfortable. After a moment she let out a content sigh and slowly shut her eyes and began to drift off into sleep.

Soon the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds off the carriage and Rapidash making its way down the road, and the steady deep breathing of the Princess.

* * *

_**CHARACTER AGES:**_

May - 17 almost 18

Dawn - 16

Max - 13

Norman - 42

Caroline - 40

Johanna - 40

* * *

**Well this was basically the introductory chapter, where I began the basic background of some of the future events. Next chapter the action and a new character is introduced. Who? Well you're going to have to continue to find out… Although, it's kind of obvious because he is one of the main characters…**

**Well anyways my plan for this story is to get my descriptive writing better boosted before I begin to write the Sequel to A Rise from Ashes. Mainly because for the stuff I've got plotted out needs to be detailed to set the tone for the story.**

**Updates for this story will be either once a week or every other week. I want to give myself some extra time to write each chapter, so that I'm not on a major time restraint. I'll update on Sundays like I did with ARFA's.**

**The chapters are going to be slightly episodic, there will be longer chapters around 6K words, and later on I have a couple chapters plotted out to be short 1-2K word chapters to provide variety. I'm looking to make this maybe around twenty + chapters, but it could end up around 15 depending on how things work out.**

**Anyways please stick around to Review this chapter, seeing reviews make my day and they always give me amazing feedback on the pros and cons of my writing.**

**Thanks again, and with that.**

_**ThatOneDw**_**… Wait a second; I'm not going to end it off with '**_**ThatOneDwarf Signing Off!**_**' I need something new for a new story… Mmmmmm… Dunno, if you guys think of something let me no, I may end up using it?**

**Well anyway Please Review this chapter, and until next time, **_**ThatOneDwarf…Peace'n out...? Takin off...? Fu** it, I'll deal with it later.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Late Update and I'm sorry. I've had writers block, and am now suffering from Post-Playoff Depression. My favorite hockey team was eliminated in the first round which is a major shock, as they were the top team in the Western Conf. and a #1 contender for the Cup. Not a good excuse, but I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

Three days. There had been three days of hard back aching travel from Castle Hoenn to Johto Castle. And there were still two days of travel left. Princess May Maple had left Castle Hoenn three days prior with an armed escort of ten men to accompany her to Johto Castle in the Johto Region.

Months before her birth, May had been made a part of an agreement between her father Norman Maple, King of the Hoenn Region, and the King of the Johto Region, Alexander LaRousse. The agreement was that when May was of age, she would be arranged to be married to Drew LaRousse, Alexander's son, to unite the two Regions which would become the dominating force in the Western World.

Now May was less than thrilled about this agreement. The day she met him ten years ago, he had been nothing but cocky, arrogant, flirtatious, and stuck up. At first she thought he was trying to impress her with his swordsmanship, and wealth, but after spending a week with him, she knew it was his real personality.

And every visit she paid to the Prince, he hadn't changed a bit. And now here she was on her way to spend another unbearable month with him. Saying she was upset about it, would be an understatement…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

May lay against the inner wall of the wooden carriage, dozing peacefully to the sound of the steady beat of the Rapidash's hooves drumming across the dirt path. The ride had been fairly uneventful, after the first kilometer Max had left the escort and returned to the castle leaving May with no one to talk to. She had spoken to the coachmen from time to time, but the conversations were far less than interesting, most of which revolved around what she was going to Johto for, or what she'd been doing around the castle.

May snuggled up against the wall to reposition herself, there was something beginning to annoy her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Deep within her subconscious she could hear the voices of her escort making conversation and the occasional order being shouted. What those orders were though, she couldn't make out.

After a few minutes she began to wake up, whatever was bugging her was starting to irritate her immensely. Stretching her arms in the air, she let out a long yawn and rubbed her eyes. She could hear her escort clearly now, and the sounds of orders being shouted to each other.

She paled and felt her heart clench tightly at the voice she heard some distance from the carriage, "Get that carriage under control, and move the bodies off the road!" A scratchy male voice ordered. There was a chorus of grunting from outside and May began to panic.

'_That's not the escort, something must have happened!'_ May stood up and went over to the small curtained off window of the carriage. She brought her hand up to move the curtain aside, when the carriage violently lurched sideways, throwing her off of feet and to the other side of the carriage slamming her head hard against the wall and onto the floor.

May groggily felt where her head had impacted against the wall and got light headed when she saw a thin layer of a crimson liquid on her hand. She tried to push herself up, but the strain was too much as a wave of nausea hit making her fall back onto the wooden floor, falling unconscious.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A painful pounding sensation ran through the head of the Princess. Slowly she stirred as she began to regain consciousness. Her head ached painfully, she went to bring her hands to hold it, but something restricted her.

Almost painfully, she peeled open her eyes and took in the blurry surroundings, blinking a couple times to clear the fuzzy image. With her vision clear, she could see she it was night with the star laden sky, and that she was in some sort of camp. There were haggard, sloppily made tents pitched around a small clearing. In the center of the camp lay a large burning fire that lit the entire camp site with a fiery hue.

She could smell the smoke of the fire, and what appeared to be some sort of meat being roasted in the air. But the aroma that out did them all was the heavy lingering smell off alcohol and whiskey.

She tried to stand up, but when she felt the tug along her wrists, she turned back and saw her arms bounded together around a tree. Confusion filled the young brunette's eyes as she tried to struggle against the tight rope that held her secured.

"What happened…?" She moaned quietly as a small wave of nausea hit her making her wish she could hold her head. She shut her eyes, trying to will the aching away so she could remember how she ended up there.

Piece by piece her fragmented memory slowly returned, why she was no longer at the castle, her trip to Johto, the voices she heard outside of the carriage.

The voices.

May looked up wide-eyed and gazed quickly around the camp, it seemed empty, but with the fire freshly blazing it was hard to tell. Hurriedly she struggled to loosen the bonds that held her tightly to the tree; unfortunately the only outcome of her attempt was rope burn around her wrists.

She stopped her attempted escape when she heard movement behind one of the tents. Her heart slammed against her chest as she saw a horrid looking man appear from around it.

The man had unkempt dirt coated black hair, torn brown trousers, and a rolled up navy long-sleeved shirt under a filthy dark grey tunic. May could smell the thick odor of stale sweat and alcohol surrounding the man as he clumsily and uneasily made his way over to where she sat.

She pushed back against the tree as he stopped in front of her. His eyes were a steel grey, his nose looked to have been broken years before as it was positioned at an odd angle, and his thin lips were tilted upwards in a crooked grin.

"Well 'ello ur' Majesteh!" He bowed drunkenly, a small amount whiskey spitting from his slurred words and onto the Princess.

May winced as the man's breath filled her nostrils, the smell was unbearable. "Where am I? L-Let me go!" She ordered trying to sound forceful and threatening. It didn't really work out.

The man broke into a fit of drunken chuckling and bent down so he was right in the girls face. "Ur' a funny lil' girl ain't yah?" he asked as he patted her roughly on the cheek.

"Do you know who I am; if you don't let me go you'll be sentenced to death for kidnapping!"

The man bellowed with laughter, "I's mighty know who you are ur' highness, gonna bring us some big money for a ransom tha-"

"Ulfric!" A voiced barked angrily from behind.

The man turned his gaze from the Princess and looked back, "Ello boss, what d'ya need?" he asked with the crooked grin plastered on his face.

"Ulfric leave the girl alone and get back to your post dammit, it took us to long to get er' and we lost too many men in the process. So get your shit together and get back to work!" He ordered angrily grabbing Ulfric by the scruff of his vest and dragging him away.

May watched wide-eyed as Ulfric was dragged away and to the other side of the camp where he began to wonder aimlessly deep in the bush. A couple of moments later the man who dragged Ulfric away from her made his way back over towards her.

The man wore the same outfit as Ulfric, but instead of the navy shirt, his was white, with a brown vest. He had dark brown hair and a weathered face that showed his age.

"He touch you?" He asked gruffly as he spat onto the ground.

May shook her head in fright, "Good, you're too valuable, if he had he'd be dead by now."

"Wh-Where am I?" May asked somewhat worriedly, she had no Idea how long she'd been unconscious or how far they travelled.

"A couple of miles from the border to Johto, we're bringin you back to our camp to send your ransom. Once we get it you can act like nona this ever happened." He stated as he turned and began to walk away.

"Please let me go!" May yelled hoarsely as tears welled up in her lively ocean blue eyes. The "Boss" ignored her and returned to the camp and out of sight behind the tents.

In defeat May slumped back against the tree and closed her eyes and began to try and drift off into sleep. She had only tried to fall asleep for what seemed like a minute before her heart almost exploded in fright.

Out of nowhere she felt a hand clasp tightly over her mouth and a presence appear over her shoulder. May struggled but stopped when she heard what the person did.

"Shh, don't make a sound. I'm getting you out of here…" A male voice whispered into her ear. She was about to look back to see who her supposed rescuer, but stopped when the hand left her mouth and she felt pressure against the ropes that held her wrist.

"Don't make a sound, and don't try to run off or they'll hear you!" He whispered as he cut through the rope and removed them from her arms.

May sighed in relief and brought her hands around in front of her and rubbed softly where the ropes had been. She was amazed that her circulation hadn't been cut off after being tied down for so long.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the man appearing from behind the tree and crouching down eye level with her.

"Can you walk?" He asked quietly.

May took in his appearance before answering, the man, or surprisingly young man who appeared to be her age wore a dark blue fedora-esk hat that spiked off in the back with a blue band around it, a blue tunic was worn over a light grey long-sleeved shirt that had its ends tucked into blue gloves that had yellow striped running from the cuff up to a light blue circle on the back of the hands. His grey trousers matched his shirt and were also tucked into matching blue boots.

"Can you walk?" He asked again after not getting an answer.

May snapped out of her reverie and felt a slight tinge of pink come across her cheeks, "I-I think so," She whispered as she shakily stood up. Which proved to be a mistake, after sitting for so long, she hadn't noticed that her legs had fallen asleep.

The man in blue caught her before she hit the ground; carefully he sat her back on the ground and crouched down turning his back towards her. "Get on,"

May stared perplexed at him, "I-I can walk I-"

"Don't argue and get on, the sentry will be making his round passed here in a couple of minutes and we need to be long gone by then, so climb on!"

May was hesitant, but obliged as she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and was lifted off the ground. Going from a standstill, she was surprised to see the boy take off with surprising speed and maneuverability as he sprinted into the forest away from the camp and deep into the forest.

The forest terrain disappeared as the boy ran through the bush and continued without a loss in stride, May used this opportunity to take a look at the boy's features. His eyes were concealed in the shadow of his hat, but she could see he had raven black hair that was fairly messy, but it worked for him.

May looked ahead and saw a slight glow further ahead, she was about to question what it was, but was interrupted by a low pitched whistle by her blue hatted hero.

The glow started to grow bigger with each step as they drew closer to the object. Within a few seconds they appeared in a very small clearing and in front of a small white pony that had flames for a mane.

"A Ponyta?" May questioned curiously.

The boy stopped beside the saddle fire horse, and gently let May off of his back, "His name is Blaze," He stated as he swung up onto the saddle and offered his hand to the Princess.

May looked at the gloved hand, and gently grabbed it, but was surprised when she was lifted off the ground and up onto the saddle in front of the blue rider.

"S-Shouldn't I be riding behind you?" She stuttered as a light blush broke out across her face when he took the reins with one hand and placed his other arm around her waist.

"Can't risk it, if they happen to find us then you'll be safe from arrows or crossbow bolts, and I may need you to take the reins if I need to fight back." Before she could answer he lightly tapped the toe of his boot into the pony's side and they shot off like an arrow from a bow.

May turned to look him, she could see from the orange glow emitting from Blaze's mane that the boy had auburn eyes, his face was slightly tanned, but her eyes kept drifting back to his. She could see he was concentrating, but that didn't take out the liveliness, and cheerfulness she saw in them.

The boy noticing her gaze on him shifted his eyes from ahead and to hers, making her quickly look ahead of her with a slight smile adorning her face.

"W-What's your name?" May asked curiously, there was a long ride ahead of them and she wanted to know what her rescuers name was so she could thank him.

He didn't answer immediately, but after the pause he did, "Call me… Strider."

May furrowed her eyebrows at the name, "That can't be your real name now right?"

"No it's not my real name, but call me that for now, you can know my real name once we get you to safety."

"Why can't you tell me now?" She questioned.

"Because the camp has found out your missing, and is starting up a search party." He answered as he applied a little pressure to Blazes side increasing his pace to a gallop.

May turned confused to _Strider_ and gasped when she saw he had his eyes closed and was riding blind. "Open your eyes!" She shouted in disbelief!

He did, "Don't shout, we're still not too far away from the camp and I'd not like to give away our position!"

"But you were riding blind, that's so dangerous!" She scolded, which earned a smile from Strider, "It's alright, we can't crash Blaze here can maneuver just fine by himself right Blaze?" He asked.

There was a snort in response from the fire type which made Strider's smile widen. May couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips at that, it wasn't very often when a rider and Ponyta or Rapidash talked to each other and received a reply in return.

"How do you know that they found that I was gone?"

Strider slowed Blaze to a canter as they neared the edge of the forest and entered the windswept plains in front of them, "I could see them." He stated flatly.

"How could you possibly see them?" May asked confused, and disbelievingly calling his bluff.

"Aura."

"Aura?" May questioned.

"Yes Aura."

"To use Aura you have to be-" She stopped as she realized what she was saying. Turning back to see Strider, she looked into his eyes, "Are… Are you a Guardian?" She asked in disbelief.

"Not quite my Lady, I'm still an apprentice." He replied.

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when he continued, "Your Highness, I know you probably have plenty of questions, but may I suggest trying to get some rest. We're almost at my campsite so we can get you patched up and ready to take the road tomorrow morning."

May saw the honesty in his eyes, and slowly nodded, "Okay, wake me when we get to your camp," Then with a smile she added, "And if you let me fall off of Blaze here, I'll have your brought in for treason!" She joked.

She heard a snort behind her and looked back to see Strider with a grin on his face and a raised eyebrow looking at her.

"I wouldn't dream of it my Lady, Blaze has a soft spot for Princess's and would probably pick you up and leave me behind!"

May was about to reply when Blaze snorted and nodded his head in agreement, which May burst into giggles at.

Once the giggling subsided, she leaned back into Striders hold and closed her eyes, with a small smile still on her lips as she drifted off into sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

May felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder and shrugged it away trying to fall back into her slumber. She frowned when she was nudged a little harder, then given a little bit of a shake.

Slowly she opened her eyes and gaped when she saw she had her face inches away from Striders, "You awake?" He asked quietly cocking his head to the side.

May nodded, which brought a smile come across Striders face as he elegantly swung down from the saddle and offered his hand to her.

May took the offered hand, and slid off the saddle and onto the ground. Using this time to take in her surroundings, they were in a small clearing that had a small tent pitched off to one side and a log that was beside a blackened fire pit that looked to had been used recently.

"How'd you sleep?" Strider asked as he went around to Blaze's saddle bag and removed a scabbard that housed a long bladed sword.

May went around to where Strider was clipping the scabbard to his side and answered, "Pretty well, how far away are we from those bandits?" She asked nervously looking over her shoulder.

Strider pursed his lips, "We rode for a few hours, and the our camp is a few kilometers West of theirs so we'll be safe for the night." He answered.

"Then why do you have a sword with you?"

He nodded, "I'm keeping watch, we're heading out in a few hours so once we get you patched up you need to get some more sleep."

For the first time that night May remembered seeing the blood that had been on her hand when she was knocked unconscious in the carriage.

"How did you know I was kidnapped?"

He gestured to the log by the fire pit as he went back to looking through the saddle bag, "I was on my way back from a courier mission when I rode passed a spot on the rode that had blood splattered around the ground," He took out a small package from the saddle bag and joined May on the log.

"I knew something was up because there were no bones, or carcasses lying around from a wild Pokemon attack. So I scanned the area with Aura and picked up a strange feeling…" He trailed off as he opened the small package and removed a cloth, a canteen, and a small vial of clear liquid.

"Some two hundred meters from the road was a carriage and…" He looked her in the eye, "The bodies of your escort…"

May looked down at the ground as she felt her heart go heavy for the men who gave their lives to try and protect her from harm.

"When I saw the bodies, I knew by their Armour that they we're from the Castle. So-" May looked up and gazed at him curiously.

"You… You live at the Castle?" She questioned.

He shook his head, "I live just outside of Petalburg with Alyssa. I rarely visit the Castle, I only go when Alyssa is summoned or… Well that's it." He answered.

"Your apprenticed to Alyssa Cloud!" May asked in genuine surprise.

Strider grinned, "Apprenticed, and raised, but we can talk about that later," He said waving his hand dismissively as they got off topic, "Anyways I checked the carriage and seeing that it was empty, I took it that this was some sort of hostage ransom sort of deal. Then I went around back to where your clothing was stored and opened a few trunks and-"

"You looked through my clothes?" She asked incredulously!

A dumbfounded grin came across Striders face at her reaction, before he answered, he opened the canteen and wet down the cloth before turning to the Princess. "This may sting," He stated as he gently brought the wet cloth across the small gash above her left eyebrow and began to clean the dried blood away.

May watched as he gently went to work on her wound, the water had stung at first, but that quickly went away and the gentle touch of Strider. After a moment he examined the small cut and took the vial and dripped a small amount of the liquid onto a dry portion of the cloth.

"This will sting, but it will stop any possible infection, and any possible headaches," With that he gently brought the cloth back up to her wound and gently ran it across the cut. And he was right, it did sting, May kept herself from making a sound by biting her bottom lip to focus on the pain in her lip instead of the cut.

Finally Strider replaced the cloth, canteen, and vial back into the package and sat in on the ground next to the log.

"So when I saw the expensive clothing, then the Royal seal on one of the locks I knew that either you or your mother had been taken… Which reminds me," He stood up and went over to the saddle bag and removed a pair of riding breeches, a white silk shirt, and a blue tunic that was identical to his own.

Taking the three items, he handed them to the Princess, "I figured that whoever was in the carriage would be wearing a dress so I grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants because… Well that dress will be a pain to ride in,"

May raised an eyebrow at him, but silently thanked him, "And the tunic?" She asked.

He shrugged, "You don't have to wear it, but it'll keep you warm during the night, and I was in a hurry so I forgot to grab you a vest…" He replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

May smiled and stood up, "Thanks, I'm going to go change," She began to walk off towards a group of bushes when she stopped and turned back to face him, "And don't even think about peeking!"

Strider laughed and bowed, "I wouldn't even think of it your highness,"

May smiled and headed towards the bushes where she changed in privacy, while changing she began to think about the past twenty four hours. She had been kidnapped, had lost her escort in an ambush, and was now travelling with an apprentice Aura Guardian. And she had to admit, she was enjoying it a lot more then she would like to admit.

Losing her escort, left her feeling guilty. And she would feel awful for admitting it, but she was sort of glad that the ambush had taken place. It delayed her from continuing her visit to Drew, and she was now travelling with the mysterious Strider, which wasn't all that bad.

May placed the tunic over her head and realized she didn't have a belt to hold it down, stepping out from behind the bushes and back into the clearing, she saw Strider shrugging a full quiver onto his back and attaching a long bow to the side of Blaze's saddle; which was now on the ground beside the grazing pony.

"Strider?" She asked to get his attention.

He turned around and smiled at her "Yes my Lady?"

"Do you have a belt or something I could use to hold down the tunic?"

He nodded and went over to the saddle bag where he removed a brown leather belt and walked over to the young Princess handing it over to her.

"Thanks," She smiled as she took the leather belt and wrapped it around her waist before pulling it tight. Once it was secured she looked up and saw Strider giving her a quizzical look, "What, do I not look nice?" She asked puzzled.

He shook his head, "Oh no, you look great," she looked down as she blushed a light crimson red at the compliment as he continued, "It's just where were you headed?" He asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Where were you travelling to, you had a full escort and are pretty far from the Castle so?"

A look of understanding and displeasure came across her face, "Oh… Well I was on my way to Johto Castle to see the Prince… And I take it now that you know that's where we'll be going?" she guessed knowing the answer.

He didn't answer right away; he took off his hat and placed it on the log before speaking, "Well… Personally I think it would be best to bring you back to the King to inform him of what happened… But if you really want to we could bring you to Johto, it's your decision really," He informed her.

May gaped, she couldn't believe her luck. She wouldn't have to go to Johto and see Drew, she could go home! With no understanding why, she rushed forward and tackled Strider to the ground into a massive hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed in delight!

Strider stared in confusion at the un-lady like actions of the Princess, coughing apologetically to get her attention he spoke, "Umm… My-My Lady?"

May looked into his eyes, and realized what she had done, blushing furiously she quickly got off of him and mumbled a sorry before looking away from him to hide her embarrassment.

Strider stood up and dusted himself off and looked at the embarrassed Princess, "Soo… You want to go to Johto then…?" He guessed at her reaction.

May spun around forgetting the previous event and shook her head madly, "No, no, no, please take me back to the Castle, I can't stand the Prince he's such a, a, a!" She couldn't find the word to describe him.

"An ass?" Strider guessed, seeing the Princess's reaction he knew he guessed right.

"Yeah, how'd you know? Have you met him?" May asked curiously.

Strider nodded his head, and walked over to Blaze, "Only once, it was a few years ago. He called Blaze the runt of the foals, told me they were going to _'do away_' with him and give me an _'actually good specimen.' _I wouldn't have been one to take that, but having Alyssa there kept me doing something that I may have regretted."

May watched as he stroked Blaze during the retelling of his meeting with LaRousse. May came up beside him and pet Blazes mane which made him shake his head happily. When he did that, she saw the small smile come across Strider's face.

"What's your name?" She asked softly.

He sighed, "Best I don't tell you until we reach Petalburg," he replied simply.

"How come?"

"To be honest my lady, we're going to be travelling hard for the next few days until we reach at least the Rustboro Straight. And come morning, if we run into those bandits, and if they hear my name it could make me a target in the future."

"So I'll keep calling you Strider," She persisted.

He sighed, "You're not gonna stop asking until I tell you right?"

She nodded, "Well…" He looked her in the eye and she gave him a pout which made him chuckle quietly, "Alright."

May grinned and nudged him with her elbow for him to tell her, "So?"

"My name is Ash,"

"Ash?"

"Yes Ash."

May nodded as she thought over his name, "Ash?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"What's your last name?"

"Ketchum,"

"Ash Ketchum?"

A grin had begun to form on Ash's face as the three word conversation progressed, "Yes, my name is Ash Ketchum."

"Where are you from?" she asked to see how much she could get out of him.

"I believe I'm originally from Kanto," he answered.

This caught Mays attention, "Why are you in Hoenn if you were born in Kanto?"

He shrugged, "My Lad-" May cut him off.

"You can call me May, Ash. We are friends after all right?"

Ash didn't expect to hear that, slightly flabbergasted, he nodded his head, "Right we're friends my- May," He replied.

"So why are you in Hoenn?"

"Well May… I'm not really sure. As far back as I can remember I was raised by Alyssa, and well… Well that's about it," He answered truthfully.

"Bu-" Ash cut her off.

"May?" He asked politely.

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep, we've got along day ahead of us tomorrow and you'll be able to ask whatever you want then okay?"

"What about you?"

"I'm keeping watch, and I'll wake you when it's time to leave," he replied as he went over and sat down on the log.

May frowned, "You should sleep, I've slept enough today anyways, so you-" Ash held up a hand to politely cut her off.

"That's alright May, take the tent and get a few hours of sleep. And before you argue back, I'll let you take the reins tomorrow and I'll get some sleep then okay?" He offered.

She pursed her lips as she thought of his offer, slowly she nodded and a smile came to her lips, "Alright that's a deal," She stated as she went over to the low pitched tent and crawled in. It wasn't the most comfortable sleeping arrangement, in fact she'd rather be sleeping in the saddle again by Ash…

As soon as the thought came into her mind, she quickly shook it off. She had just met him, and the truth was she wouldn't see him very often, it was like he said, it was very rare for him to visit the castle and besides she still had the arrangement her father made still intact.

Sighing she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep, listening to the soft chatting between Ash and the occasional snort by Blaze.

After a few minutes, she was back asleep, with a long few days ahead of her. And a few mixed feelings as well.

* * *

_**UPDATE**_**: First chapter of the Sequel has been planned out start to finish. I've started planning out chapter two, and I'll give you a slight tidbit of info regarding the first chapter, which is: It'll be similar to the Prologue of Arise from Ashes, but still fairly different.**

**Now about the chapter, Writing is a little iffy here and there, but overall I'm happy with how the chapter went. I know I said that there'd be action this chapter, but I changed it to fit into next chapter, which I plant to have out on time.**

**Ash is revealed, May gets kidnapped, and some stuff happens. Other than that please, please, please! Read and Review, I love feedback positive or negative, and one question I'm curious about is, do you like the length of this chapter?**

**Any ways… Damn, still not sure how I'm going to end this off… How about… Uuuh… Mmm… Okay Fu** this, I'll have something for next chapter! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Writing is a little iffy nearing the end, but I did this to the best of my abilities. Anyways I'll talk about this more at the end, until then enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"May?" A voice asked uncertainly.

The Princess stirred in her sleep, covering her ears with her hands trying to ignore the sound. After a few moments of idle silence, she smiled gratefully when there seemed to be more attempted tries at her being awoken.

However the smile was quickly wiped off of her face, when she felt a pair of hands grasp her ankles and pull her out from the tent. "Wha-What are you doing!" She shrieked incredulously, as she saw the face of who had disrupted her sleep.

"We need to get going," Ash stated bluntly as he bent down and picked the Princess up bridal style.

May blushed uncontrollably, "Wha-What are you doing?" She stuttered again as Ash carried her over to the saddled Blaze and hefted her up to the reins.

"I wasn't sure If you were going to put up a fight, believe it or not, I've never seen someone sleep as peacefully as you did in one of those tents before. And you may be still tired and want to continue sleeping, so I carried you to the saddle."

"Well I'm awake now, and I've got to say, you really don't treat me like a Princess do you?" May giggled as Ash swung up behind her and taking the reins, "What about the tent?"

Ash looked back at the small tent and shrugged, "Well I would bring the tent, but that would just be added wait for Blaze to carry. And with you and I riding that'd be more than he could handle." There was a snort of disagreement by Blaze who seemed to think otherwise.

"As for the other part, I'm pretty sure I've been treating you like a Princess," He corrected as he gently tapped Blazes side with the toe of his boot which let them begin there long journey back to Castle Hoenn.

May looked back at Ash and smirked, "Oh yes, literally dragging a princess out of bed is quite the gentlemeny act," She said sarcastically.

"Not only that, but I did carry you _and_ place you onto Blaze. So yes, I do believe I am quite _gentlemeny_ as you put it!" He grinned down at her as he placed the reins into her hands.

May looked down and saw the leather reins being placed into her hands, looking back to Ash she smiled, "So I take it my big hero wants to take a nap?" She teased playfully.

Ash nodded, "If you don't mind,"

"Of course not, it was part of our deal! Which reminds me, I've still got some questions to ask you if you don't mind me asking"

Ash wrapped both his arms around the Princess's waist and lay his head gently against her back, which made her cheeks tint a delicate pink, and a soft smile grace her lips. "I'll answer your questions when I wake up, and if by any means you feel uncomfortable, nervous, or feel the slightest bit off wake me up right away okay?" Ash asked seriously closing his eyes.

He felt May nod, "Alright, have a nice sleep," she said softly, taking a quick glance behind her to see the soon to be resting figure.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was a couple of hours later, and May had begun to get restless. They had been following the main road at a little less than a canter. The sun was now up blazing down upon them in a cloudless blue sky.

May sighed and looked around the road; they were travelling down a dirt path surrounded by what could be miles upon miles of flat lands. The grass was short, and swaying gently in the small breeze that drifted in the air.

"So Blaze, what's it like working with Ash?" She asked in hopes of some sort of conversation.

Blaze snorted and shook his head in response, "That good eh?"

Blaze nodded and the two drifted fell back into silence, except for the muffled hoof beats on the dirt floor.

May looked over her shoulder when she heard a long yawn, "How long did I sleep for?" Ash mumbled as he removed his arms from Mays waist and stretched them in the air.

A slight frown creased her mouth with the removal of his arms, but she answered. "Probably about four or five hours, it's been quite and that's about it,"

Ash nodded and shut his eyes, concentrating on the invisible, "Seems clear… Nothing that I can see anyways…"

"So can I ask you some questions?" May asked hopefully. She felt one arm go around her waist and the other gently remove the reins from her hand.

"Sure, but we'll take a short break in about an hour or so to have a quick lunch," He answered as he applied pressure to Blazes side and increased their pace to a gallop.

"Sounds good to me, what type of lunch are we going to have?" Her curiosity aroused at the thought of a hot meal.

"Dried meat, and stale bread," He replied downheartedly.

"Oh…" May wasn't sure how to respond to that, her hopes of something filling diminished.

"The life of a soldier, nothing but hard rations and bad tasting meals," Ash informed the Princess.

May turned and faced him, "It can't be all that bad, what about when you're not on a mission or something?"

She felt him shrug, "Well home cooked meals, and on occasion Alyssa and I will head to the tavern in town, nothing really fancy,"

May nodded her understanding, "How long have you been apprenticed to Lady Cloud?"

She heard the Aura Guardian unsuccessfully cover a snicker of laughter by coughing, but he answered, "Well I suppose you could say my entire life since she raised me… But if you want to talk the actual apprenticeship, I think it'll be almost five years in three or so months…" He trailed off as he thought about his answer and if it was correct.

"Wow, so you'll be graduating soon then?" May asked genuinely surprised.

There was a pause before he answered, "Well sort of…" He answered uneasily.

May could hear and sense the uneasiness in his voice and pressed the question further, "What do you mean sort of?"

"Well, I'm…" He trailed off as he thought of the right way to phrase what he was thinking, "I'm graduating… But I'm not changing fiefs…" He finished finally.

May raised an eyebrow in surprise, "How come, Lady Cloud is already assigned to the castle and surrounding villages, so how come you're not being transferred to a fief that could use a Guardian?"

"Well, remember how I told you I was originally from Kanto?" Ash asked, the princess nodded, "Well that's the reason… Don't ask me why, because I don't know myself. But for whatever reason the Council want's me staying with Alyssa, I really don't know."

"Have you ever asked her why?"

"I've asked her three times, and all three times I got the same answer,"

"And what's that?" She asked curiously, there was apparently a lot more to Ash then she thought, he was mysterious, friendly, she didn't know him all that well but she knew she could trust him, fun to be around, funny, handsome… As soon as she thought the final thought she shook it away, she couldn't be thinking things like that.

"She kept saying she'll tell me when I'm older, or when the Council sees fit to,"

May pursed her lips, she could hear in his voice that he was telling the truth, but still the answer was fairly odd. "Do you know when we'll be back at the castle, not that I'm not enjoying spending time with you or anything, It's just I don't like the fact that we could be being followed at this very moment…"

"I understand, and I don't hate spending time with you either… And to answer your question, if we skip stopping to sleep at night we could make it to the Castle in say a day and a half, It would mean being sore for few days afterwards, but we'd be there sooner,"

May smiled, "What do you do when you're not on missions, do you go visit friends or anything?"

"I usually spend my time training, but most of the time I spend with Alyssa and a few friends, nothing really… How about you? Being a part of the Royal Family must be interesting right?" Ash asked curiously.

May shrugged, "I suppose so, I spend time with my maid and best friend Dawn, we travel every so often, I play with my Eevee a lot, she's got surprising energy for being so small… I really don't do all that much," She replied truthfully. After a moment of no reply she felt the hand that was around her waist removed and a burst of speed come from Blaze, galloping into a full sprint.

"Ash wha-" She turned around to see what he was doing, but stopped when she was forced to hunch low over Blazes back by Ash which increased Blazes speed greatly.

May twisted her head and saw Ashs eyes shut closed, "Ash what are you doing?" She asked hesitantly.

May flinched in fright as Ashs eyes snapped open, as he reached to where his bow was stored next to the saddle bag, spinning around in the saddle, nocking an arrow onto the string, and pulling back until the bow was at full draw.

"A-Ash?" She asked again nervously, she was about to sit up, but Ashs voice stopped her.

"Stay down, and keep Blaze going straight!" He ordered firmly.

May knew by the tone in his voice that this was no joking matter, something was out there and they were about to run into trouble. She took the reins into her hands and grasped them tightly so that the whites of her knuckles were showing.

They rode in silence, without any interruption. A minute passed and May was beginning to think that Ash was seeing things, "Ash are you sur-"

Ash cut her off quietly, "Listen carefully," He stated. Ash nudged Blaze with the toe of his boot, which made Blaze hesitate for a split second in his stride. But for that brief pause, a faint rumbling could be heard.

"What is it?" May whispered, looking around the open plains for some sort of movement. Her answer came from the deep thrum of the longbow which released an arrow at a high angle into the sky.

May was about to ask why Ash had shot at nothing, but a cry of pain was heard off in the distance. Then it all happened in a flash. Seemingly appearing out of the ground, ten disheveled riders appeared galloping towards them, with swords and crossbows waving in the air.

Ash reached back into his quiver, removed a black shafted arrow and nocked it bringing it back to full draw in a heartbeat. He released the arrow which cut through the air and buried itself deep within the chest of one of the bandits with a meaty smack, dropping him from the saddle.

Mays heart pounded furiously in her chest as Ash dispatched two more riders, she was about to look back when she felt Ash quickly cover her left side followed by a pained grunt from beside her.

Looking back, she could see a crossbow bolt buried deep in Ashs shoulder, she looked from the bolt and to his eyes, and saw him looking at the reins.

"Get closer to them!" Ash shouted, as he reached for the bolt that was lodged in his shoulder and tore it out. The Princess obliged and applied light pressure to the left side of the reins which began moving them closer to the pursuing bandits.

Painfully Ash nocked another arrow and aimed it at the rider who was leading the pack. Releasing, the arrow didn't take the Bandit, but instead the filthy Rapidash he was riding. The arrow took the fire horse in the kneecap, shattering the bone and causing both rider and Pokemon to crash into the ground in a dusty heap.

The Aura Guardian quickly replaced his bow and unsheathed his sword. The intended result from taking out the lead rider was that the followers would stumble over the body of the Pokemon causing a chain reaction of similar incidences.

And luckily for Ash, that's exactly what happened. Removing the reins from the Princess's hands, Ash pulled back on the reins causing Blaze to brace his legs, skidding 180 degrees around to face the fallen bandits.

"Keep your distance, and Blaze stay alert!" Ash ordered as he dug his toe into Blazes side, which sent them taking off towards the regrouping bandits.

May was about to frantically protest, when she felt the reins begin handed back to her and Ash legs move away from hers. Spinning around, she saw him crouched on the back of Blaze getting ready to leap off into battle.

"Ash don't!" May cried, but it was too late. Ash leapt off of Blaze as they passed the fallen bandits and rolled into a fighting stance with his sword at the ready. The Princess applied pressure to the reins to turn around, but Blaze refused to turn back, but instead kept a fair distance away from the fighting.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash leapt off of Blaze and rolled to break his fall, he heard the Princess shout something, but ignored it for the time being. Twirling the sword once in his hand, he took a look at his attackers. There were two men lying unmoving at odd angles underneath of the fallen Rapidash, which had snapped its neck during the fall.

But there were still four armed men, all but one armed with a short sword, while the odd man out was equipped with a crossbow.

"Get em' boys!" The crossbowman shouted aiming towards Ash. The three swordsmen ran towards Ash who was ready on the balls of his feet. The first swordsmen swung an overhand cut which Ash parried easily, before turning to block a side stroke being swung by another.

Blocking another side cut, Ash lunged forward and took a bandit in the abdomen causing him to crumple to the ground in a heap. Spinning back to face the remaining swordsmen, he ducked just before a quiet _twang_ sound cut through the air.

The crossbow bolt flew over Ashs head and into another swordsman. Using this time to his advantage he parried a side cut, followed by delivering his own sideways cut to the final swordsmen head, but in the final split second before contact he twisted his wrist and hit him with the flat of the blade in the temple, knocking him unconscious.

There was a moment of silence before the sound of hoof beats brought Ash to his senses, spinning around, he saw the bandit with the crossbow making a getaway on one of the uninjured Rapidash's.

Ash watched the retreating figure before placing two fingers into his mouth and letting out an ear piercing whistle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Princess watched nervously as Ash clashed with the bandits. She saw the bandit who was furthest away from him run towards a Rapidash and climb into the saddle before galloping away from the fight. Her attention was turned away from the bandit when she heard a high pitched sound coming from the now lone standing figure at the battle scene.

Without warning Blaze took off in a trot over to where the blue hatted Guardian stood over the fallen bandits. Blaze pulled up alongside Ash and nickered a greeting, who in return pet the tired pony.

"Thanks for taking care of the Princess Blaze, I owe you one," Ash smiled as he went around to the saddle bag and pulled out a cloth and a short coil of rope. May slid down from the saddle and marched over to Ash angrily.

Ash turned from cleaning the blood off of his sword to the Princess who was glaring at him angrily, "Are you insane!" She yelled incredulously, she was shaking terribly, whether it was from the adrenalin rush, or being scared he couldn't tell.

Ash blinked twice before re-sheathing his sword, "I… I don't think so?" He joked as he went over to the unconscious bandit and began tying his arms and legs behind his back.

May fumed angrily, "You don't just jump off of a horse and, and start fighting them without warning me first, you could have been killed!"

Ash finished tying the bandit secure and stood up to face the Princess, "May, it's alright. I'm okay and you're fine, there's no need to be ang- Ow!" He winced as she smacked him on the shoulder.

May gasped as she remembered he'd been hit by the crossbow, "Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot that you got hit by the-" Ash cut her off by raising his hand.

"It's alright there's no need to apologize, are you alright though?" He asked softly.

May nodded frantically, "Yeah, it's just my adrenalin is going and, and I'm not used to all this type of thing, and you could have been killed an-" She stopped her rambling as Ash took her into a gentle hug.

"Just take it easy," he whispered softly, "You're in shock right now." May closed her eyes and put her arms around him and held him tightly. She was scared and she wasn't afraid to admit it, never in her life had so much happened in such little time.

"Thank you," She whispered as she looked up to her Guardian.

"You don't need to thank me, let's get this guy," he jerked his head at the unconscious bandit, "And secure him onto one of the uninjured Rapidash's," With that, Ash gently broke the hug and made sure the Princess would be alright.

Making sure that May was indeed alright, he walked over to the unconscious bandit and dragged him over towards a now grazing Rapidash. Ash stroked the Rapidash's mane to show that he would do it no harm.

After a moment he figured the evolved version of Blaze wouldn't try anything, and painfully hefted the bandit up onto the saddle. The limp body had his legs tangling on one side of the horse's body, while his arms and head drooped on the other.

Taking the Rapidash's reins, he led it over to where the brunette was waiting patiently, "Are you ready to go?" Ash asked softly. He knew that the Princess was still scared, and he'd take as long as she wanted to before they headed out again.

May shakily nodded and watched as Ash tied the Rapidash's reins to Blazes saddles pummel. He then went over to the Princess and helped her up into the saddle, before he swung up behind her. About to nudge Blaze to continue their journey, the princess's voice stopped him.

"A-Ash?" She asked.

"Yeah May?"

She turned to look at him, "Would it be alright if you rode in front this time?" she asked hopefully. Ash could see in her eyes that she still needs comfort over what just happened and he nodded.

"Sure," With that he slid off the saddle and waited for the Princess to reposition herself so that Ash could fit in front of her. Climbing back into the saddle, he felt the brunettes arms wrap tightly around his waist, and her head lain against his back.

"Ready to go?" He asked softly, he felt her nod, so he applied gentle pressure to Blazes side and they took off back towards the dirt trail that led towards Castle Hoenn.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The two rode at a steady pace for the next couple of hours. The previous blazing sun was hidden behind the horizon, lighting the sky with a light orange glow.

Ash looked down at his loyal pony and yawned, "Hey Blaze, how are you doing, do you want to take a rest?" He asked.

Blaze tossed his head in response and moved off to the side of the road, and behind a mound of rocks. Ash looked over his shoulder and saw the sleeping Princess. After the run in with the bandits, May had gone right to sleep. She wasn't used to seeing people risk their lives, or actually fight to the death. Being at the castle kept her locked away from harsh reality that not everything is going to turn out right, that having an escort is going to keep the bad guys away.

Ash knew that even though what she had witnessed wasn't all that bad, it was still enough to give you nightmares. He experienced them on more than one occasion, and he wouldn't be surprised if it eventually happened to the Princess herself.

"May?" He whispered, to try and wake the sleeping girl.

"May?" There was a slight stirring from the girl, but still no luck. Sighing, Ash gently removed her hands from around his waist and quickly slipped down from the saddle.

"Blaze can you kneel down so I can get the Princess off you and take that saddle off?" Ash asked quietly. Blaze whined quietly in response and went down on his knees. For the second time that day, Ash picked the Princess up bridal style, and brought her over to the rocks and gently laid her against them.

The next few minutes were followed by Ash removing the saddle from Blazes back and allowing him graze freely. Opening up the saddle bag, he searched around until he came across his small medical kit. Lifting the lid, he removed a clean cloth, his canteen, and a sewing needle and thread.

Placing the items neatly in a pile on top of the bag, Ash removed his hat, followed by his tunic, gloves, and shirt. He glanced at his shoulder and examined the wound he sustained from the crossbow bolt.

'_Should have dealt with this sooner…'_ He thought as he saw the large amount of dried blood that ran down the length of his arm. Taking the canteen and cloth, he began to clean the crimson blood off of his arm, and around the wound. Once it was cleaned, he looked at the sewing needle and thread,_ 'Should I sew it up? I could just heal it right now, but… It could go wrong, and Alyssa isn't here to bail me out this time if I mess up…'_

As Ash was internally debating on how he was going to deal with his shoulder, he hadn't noticed that May had been watching him since he had begun undressing. There had been quite the noticeable blush on her cheeks as she first took in his body.

His arms were finely toned and his chest supported a chiseled six pack. May wasn't one to _ogle,_ but seeing the young man who had rescued her like this gave her a slightly odd feeling in her chest. "Uh, umm A-Ash?" She asked almost shyly.

Ash snapped out of his internal debate and turned to the brunette, smiling he asked, "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright thanks… Wha-What are you doing?" She asked gesturing to his topless body. Ash looked at himself and motioned to his shoulder.

"I need to patch up my arm before it gets infected, probably should have done it right away, but I wanted to make sure you were feeling alright… How are you feeling by the way?"

May stood up and stretched her arms in the air yawning, "I feel a lot better," She walked over to him and examined the wound, "You shouldn't have left that untouched because of me though,"

Ash smiled and waved it away, "I'd rather know that you were safe and feeling fine then having to deal with an easy fix like this," May smiled and a light pink tinted her cheeks at his words. He barely knew her, but here he was telling her that he'd put herself before he even thought about himself.

"Do you need help?" She asked as she tenderly felt lips of the wound.

Ash wasn't sure why, but a slight warmth spread through his cheeks at her gentle touch, "Do you know how to sew?"

She nodded, "One of the things you learn as a Princess, it's not very exciting, but it can come in handy I suppose," She answered as she took the needle and thread from off of the saddle bag and motioned for Ash to sit on the ground.

Ash did as told and watched as she knelt down next to him and began to gingerly stitch the small wound. "So what do you want to do after this? Should we set up camp for the night, or should we keep going?" Ash asked curiously.

May tied off the stitch and looked around for something to cut the excess thread away, Ash reached to his side and pulled out a small dagger and handed it to the brunette, who carefully cut through the thread and gently patted her handy work.

"How long until we reach the castle?" She asked curiously as they both stood up and dusted themselves off.

"If we camp out for the night, we'd reach the castle by say… Early the day after tomorrow, but if we leave now we can get there tomorrow night, it's your choice," Ash replied as he pulled his shirt over his head followed by his tunic.

May pursed her lips, she really wasn't all that tired, and would love to get back home to avoid any more trouble. But she'd love to spend more time with Ash; there was just something about him that interested her.

"Would it be alright if we continued on, I really don't want to have to see anymore fighting…" She admitted.

Ash nodded his understanding, "I understand, and it's best that we get him," He tilted his head in the direction of the still unconscious bandit, "To the castle for questioning,"

May had forgotten about the captured bandit and looked over to where the Rapidash carried him, the man looked familiar, but she couldn't quite remember why. Shrugging the thought away she brought her attention back to Ash who had re-saddled Blaze and had just tied the Rapidash's reins back onto the pummel of Blazes saddle.

"Ready to go?" Ash asked as he swung up onto the saddle and offered his gloved hand down to her, May nodded and took the offered hand and was pulled up in front of the Aura Guardian.

She unsuccessfully tried to hide the small smile that once again made its way upon her lips as he placed an arm around her waist. Gently nudging Blaze with his toe, the two once again began the final leg of their journey to Castle Hoenn.

* * *

**So the writing gets iffy once the bandits show up, I knew how I wanted to write it, I just couldn't get it right. Next chapter they return to the Castle, Alyssa is probably introduced, as will Pikachu… **

**I left some hints at some stuff that will come into play later on, and yeah, I hope you enjoyed the chapter; I surprisingly got it done in just two days so I'm rather proud of that.**

**Now… Usually this is where I say **_**'Thanks again for reading, if you could please read and review this it would mean a lot to me,'**_** Which it does, but I'm still drawing a blank on how to end these things off…**

**Oh and a semi update, I'm working on a one-shot during the events of Arise from Ashes, and yes. It is how Ash meets Growlithe. But it won't be out for some time.**

**Aaaanyways Please read and Review, seeing reviews really do make my day whether they are positive or negative, thanks again for reading, and with…**

**And… And… And Fu** this, I can't think of anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter's pretty straight forward, talk about it more at the end, until then enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Please sir! Please we meant you know harm!"

"No."

"Please, I swear you'll never see me again!"

"No now be quiet!" The Aura guardian snapped irritably. The Guardian and Princess been following the main trail that lead to Castle Hoenn for 32 hours straight with rest stops every four hours to rest Blaze and to eat a light meal.

Unfortunately a few hours after the two set out, their prisoner had woken up and had begun babbling since.

"But sir, it was a harmless prank-"

Ash snapped his head to the bandit with his eyes blazing in annoyance, "A harmless prank?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes sir a harmless prank, never meant to hurt anyone!" The bandit agreed nodding his head furiously. Ash looked dumfounded up to the sky in exasperation.

"Me slitting your throat would be considered harmless prank to then I suppose huh? Or… Or me dragging you on the ground behind us is a _harmless prank!"_

The bandit went wide eyed, "You wouldn't really do that would you now sir would you, I mean we're practically friends now right?" He asked horrified by the idea!

Ash turned his gaze from the babbling bandit to the Princess when he heard the tiniest giggle escape her lips.

"May how can you possibly find this funny? He's asking to be set free and he thinks we're friends!" Ash asked incredulously to the grinning Princess.

"Well, you two do seem pretty close Strider, I could see you both as _best_ friends," She giggled in amusement. The past few hours had been filled with constant bickering back and forth between Ash and the still unnamed bandit. At first May had found him rather annoying, since the man had given her a migraine. But a couple hours afterwards the constant banter between the two males had amused her throughout the entire trip.

The bandit gasped, "You hear that sir?" He asked in astonishment, "Best Friends, her highness said it herself, best friends! You can let me go since I'm trustworthy an all since we are... _Best friends!_" The final two words he whispered as close to Ashs ear as possible.

The brunette burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as she felt the Aura Guardian shudder behind her as the bandit's whiskey thick breath travelled to his nose. "We are not friends… We are not_ best_ friends! We are however, enemies!" Ash stated as he rubbed his temples with his hand.

"No!" The bandit gasped, "We can't be enemies! We're friends, best friends! Right my lady you would say Sir and I are best friends right!" He asked hurriedly.

The Princess gave an un-lady like snort and answered, "Well…" She cleared her throat to stifle the laughter, "You are both enemies…" The bandit drew in a sharp breath as if he were about to expect the death penalty, "But who's to say you can't be friends… _And_ enemies?" May could feel the glare that Ash was burning into her back.

"But how!" He asked, May couldn't help the large grin that spread across her face at his tone. It sounded as if this was the most important fact that he would ever hear in his life.

"You could be…" She snorted barely unable to contain the laughter that was about escape her, "_Frenemies!"_

"Do you hate me?" Ash whispered into her ear, which sent chills down her already shaking body.

"Frenemies! Hear that Sir? We're best frenemies! You can let me go now because I mean you and your lady no harm!" He exclaimed as if everything was completely settled.

Ash let out an overly dramatic sigh, "Well, it isn't us who gets to decide if we're friends…" Ash informed the bandit in a firm but matter of factly tone.

The bandits mouth dropped open, "What who decides if we're best friends?" He asked incredulously!

Ash leaned over to the bandit, "The king!" He whispered in awe.

"The King!" He asked disbelievingly!

Ash nodded, "Yes and guess what?"

"What?"

Ash looked ahead of them and pointed forwards, "You'll be able to ask him yourself in a couple of minutes if you and I can be friends,"

May and the bandits eyes followed to where Ashs hand pointed to. Rising from just below the horizon was the outline of the massive granite castle and the surrounding Petalburg village.

"We're home!" May exclaimed in sheer delight! She felt Blaze pick up to a gallop from their previous trot to reach the castle sooner. The next hour seemed could have been mistaken for minutes as the ground disappeared in a blur underneath the thundering hoof beats.

The trio entered Petalburg Village, drawing the eyes of farmers, and wandering peasants who were heading out to the local tavern for a pint before the moon set and sleep was mandatory for their day to day lives.

Blazes hoofs rang off of the cobblestone road as the group rode towards the towering Castle Hoenn.

Ash slowed Blaze to a canter as they neared the drawbridge. Two armed guards stepped forward from their posts and crossed their wooden shafted, bronze headed spears, blocking them from entering.

"Halt! Who goes there!" The guard on the right ordered firmly.

May opened her mouth but Ash beat her to it, "Her Highness May Maple!" Ash called back, voice firm with authority. She was pleasantly surprised at his tone, she had seen his fun side, his calm side, she thought his somewhat compassionate side, and now his chivalrous side.

They heard the guards muttered between themselves, "Who are you rider, and if her Highness is their have her speak!"

"My title is Sir Ash, apprenticed to Aura Guardian Alyssa Cloud," He nudged May gently for her to speak.

"And it is me May Maple, daughter to King Norman Maple of the Hoenn Region?" She said uncertainly. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to announce her name and that she was indeed there.

The guards quickly stepped aside and made way for the road weary travelers, "We're sorry for holding you up your highness, we had no idea you'd be returning from your trip so soon!" The guard apologized sincerely.

May waved it away, "It's alright, no harm done. But would you happen to know where my father is?" She asked politely.

He nodded, "The King is in the throne room, he's currently in a meeting however." The guard informed.

May smiled and thanked the guard before turning to Ash and gave him a nod to continue on. The two road into the castle and through the courtyard, "Over there," May stated pointing over to a pair of wooden doors. Ash nodded and road up next to the door before slipping down from the saddle.

Offering his hand to the Princess, he helped her hop down from the saddle and safely onto the ground. He then looked over to the Rapidash where the bandit was watching in fright. Walking over, he removed his dagger from his side and slit the ropes that held the bandits legs firmly together.

He then proceeded to lift the bandit onto the ground and kept him steady from falling, replacing the dagger in its sheath he looked the prisoner dead in the eye, "I know your scared, but try anything and you'll be dead before you can take two steps okay?"

The bandit was wide eyed but nodded, "The more cooperative you are the better your chances are at living alright?"

Once again the bandit was silent, but nodded. "Good," He turned to the Princess and gestured for her to lead the way. May did her best to keep herself from running all the way to the throne room, she was ecstatic to be back, she would get to see Dawn, Eevee, Johanna, her parents, she was in one word: happy.

Climbing the staircase, May quickened her pace which caused Ash and the bandit to leap into action to match her speed. Turning the corner before the throne room, the three could make out a woman's voice down the hall.

"Oh no…" Ash muttered under his breath.

May slowed down and turned to Ash, "What is it?" She asked curiously.

He sighed "You'll see," he stated as they turned into the throne room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Look, I'll go out and look for him and be back in a few days! I don't see the problem here!" A blond, blue eyed woman in her late thirties or early forties exclaimed incredulously. The woman wore an outfit almost identical to the one the Princess was wearing herself. However, she wore a replica of the hat that Ash currently adorned.

The navy black haired king sighed, "Alyssa your making a deal out of nothing, he'll be back in a day or two. He probably got caught up on something, or got lost!" Norman replied exasperatedly.

"Certainly wouldn't be the first time…" Alyssa muttered under her breath before returning to the argument at hand, "I don't see what the problem is, you have no assignments you need me to go on, but yet you want to keep me here for no reason?"

Norman ran a hand through his hair, "Okay fine, be back by mid-day tomorrow with the boy, or else we'll send out a courier to the other vil- May?" He asked standing up from his throne in shock.

The Princess's face lit up into a grin as she ran to her father, "Dad!" She cried as she threw her arms around her father and cried into his chest.

Norman put his arms around his sobbing daughter, and looked at her shocked, "May honey what's wrong and why are you here?" He asked softly.

The answer didn't come from the princess, but another. "I'll be able to answer that you're Majesty," Ash said as he bowed to the king.

"Ash, where were you and why were you with the Princess?" Alyssa asked furiously marching over to her apprentice.

"If I may your Majesty?" He asked accordingly.

"Of course go ahead," The King allowed seriously.

Ash stepped forward with the bandit and began to retell the events that unfolded, "About one week ago the Princess left for a trip to the Johto Region for personal affairs. Three days into the trip, her and her escort were ambushed by a group of bandits,"

Norman looked seriously at the young man, "Where is her escort?" He asked firmly.

"Dead my lord, I found the bodies and carriage buried deep in the forest eleven kilometers south of the border from Hoenn to Johto."

Norman nodded gravely and turned to the man at the apprentices side, "And him?" He asked.

"A bandit from the same group. I learned that the carriage was from the castle, and due to the trunks engraved with the Royal Seal I knew that it was either the Queen or your daughter taken hostage."

The King nodded, "Continue,"

"I tracked the foot prints and horse shoes and found my way to their encampment. There were a small group of bandits; most had been killed in the ambush, as your knights were not the only bodies at the scene. I saw your daughter tied to a tree and freed her as soon as it was safe."

"Once we were a safe distance away, we set up camp and I treated her wound-"

The king went wide eyed at pulled his daughter out of the hug and started examining her frantically, "Where were you hurt honey, did you break anythi-"

"Excuse me your Majesty? The wound was a gash on her forehead, just above the left eyebrow. It's already started healing, another day or two and she'll be looking as beautiful as ever," He informed seriously.

Mays cheeks tinted a light shade of red at his words, and Alyssa raised an incredulous eyebrow at him, as if she couldn't believe what he had just said. The King gently moved a strand of brown hair away from her eyebrow and saw the almost healed wound, and sighed.

"You have my sincere gratitude for protecting my daughter; she means the absolute world to me… If anything ever happened to her I don't know what I would do, there must be some reward for your actions" He thanked as he walked over to the apprentice Guardian and held out his hand.

Ash took the offered hand and shook firmly, "There are no thanks needed your Majesty, I'd be more than willing to do it again if the occasion ever arose. Just knowing your daughter is safe is more than enough of a reward for me," Ash answered truthfully.

The King smiled and clapped Ash firmly on the shoulder, "You have a fantastic apprentice here Alyssa, one of the noblest young men I've met,"

Alyssa stepped forward and nodded approvingly, "He certainly is, we think he'll go far as a Guardian," Ashs mentor praised subtly.

Ash smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "There is one matter left and that involves the prisoner," He began getting back to the topic at hand.

Norman nodded seriously turning to the frightened bandit, "Tell me Sir Ash, you've done an excellent job so far, what do you suggest we do with him?"

Ash raised an eyebrow at the king's question, not suspecting this at all but answered, "In my opinion, my Lord, is that you take him into questioning. He had been no trouble at all during transportation, and may hold valuable information about the ambush."

The King nodded thoughtfully, and felt a light tug on his arm. Looking down his eyes met with his young daughters, "It's true dad, even though he tried to lop Ashs head of his shoulder… You could consider them…" A grin tugged at the corner of her mouth as she saw Ash roll his eyes and look to the roof in disbelief muttering something under his breath, "Best frenemies…"

The King looked at his daughter strangely, wondering if she had suffered more than just a gash from her head wound. But he quickly turned to the bandit when he started blabbering out, "It's true your Majesty, Sir and I are best frenemies right Sir?" The bandit asked frantically nodding his head up and down.

Ash couldn't help the groan that came out when the bandit spoke, "No, we are not _best frenemies_…" He stated exasperatedly.

"But her Lady said it herself; you and I were _best_ friends!" This time May couldn't help the hysterical laughter that overcame her; she gripped her father's arm tightly and buried her face into his sleeve to muffle the laughter.

"Umm, alright, I'll have a guard escort him to the dungeons. Thank you again for rescuing my daughter, it really means a lot to me," The King thanked again, somewhat hesitantly as his daughter slowly released his sleeve and hiccuped from trying to quell the laughter that was burning through her. He waved over a guard who took the bandit by the arm and led him out of the room.

Ash bowed, "No thanks are needed my Lord, I was just doing my duty."

The King smiled, "Alright thank you again, and have a wonderful night" The King said in farewell as the Apprentice and Mentor turned and began to leave the throne room.

They were almost at the end of the hallway when the King turned to his daughter, "So honey, we'll need to reschedule your visit to see Prince LaRousse for next wee-"

"Excuse me your Majesty?" Ash called back from the end of the throne room.

"Yes son?" He asked.

"I recommend postponing the visit indefinitely, as one bandit managed to escape and could have possibly banded together another ambush." Ash informed seriously.

The King nodded, "Very good, thank you for the information,"

"No thanks needed my Lord, goodnight." Ash stated as he bowed once more and continued out the door after Alyssa.

Norman turned once again to his daughter, "The boy is right, it would be do dangerous to send you out there again… We'll discuss this tomorrow, go get some sleep dear, you must be sore after riding for so long,"

May nodded and hugged her father once more before running out of the throne room and around the corner._ 'Where is he? He couldn't have left already, could he?'_ May thought frantically looking around the long corridors.

She looked left when she heard two feint voices, sprinting down the hall she ran down the stair case and spotted two figures walking towards the courtyard gates. "Ash!" She called out as she ran over to the two Guardians.

Ash spun around and saw the Princess running towards him, "May?" He asked curiously.

May caught her breath before speaking, "I… I never thanked you for rescuing me," She said softly.

Ash waved it away, "You don't need to thank me, it's like I said back there, just knowing you're alright is enough for me," He smiled down at her.

She felt blood rush to her cheeks as they turned a dark shade of red, "Well, I-I still want to thank you for rescuing me anyways…" She stuttered shyly.

"It's no problem May, I'll see you around," He said in farewell.

"Yeah I'll see you around Ash… Goodnight," With that, she stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing off to her room feeling lightheaded, and very red in the face.

Ash stood dumbfounded at what just happened. "Uh, uh… Goodnight?" He asked unsurely even though the Princess was long gone. Alyssa walked up next to him and raised an eyebrow inquisitively at him.

"What in Arceus's name was that?"

"I… I don't know, a thank you gift I suppose?" Ash said continuing to stare at where the Princess had run off to.

Alyssa shook her head in mild astonishment and amusement, "Let's head home, and on the way you may want to inform me of how your mission went," Alyssa stated as she began to walk briskly towards the courtyard gate.

Ash snapped out of his daze and hurried after his Mentor, "It went well, Baron Anthony informed me that in about two months' time you'll have that report,"

Alyssa nodded thoughtfully, before placing two fingers into her mouth and letting out an ear piercing whistle. A silent moment later, an evolved form of Blaze appeared from around the corner and galloped over to Alyssa's side. Simultaneously, Ash and Alyssa swung up onto their respective mounts. The two left the castle and rode in companionable silence until Ash posed a question.

"So how's Pi-"

Alyssa cut of her apprentice, "He's feeling a lot better, however he's been worried sick about you for the past few days,"

Ash nodded, "I hate leaving him behind, but that fever was just way to high,"

The two continued in silence through the quiet village until they reached a trail that led off over in direction of the surrounding forest. The two followed the trail which led into the forest and up to a small wooden cottage. The cottage was the size of a small house, a thatched roof had a brick chimney sprouting from underneath it, a small verandah was on the right side of the house, where the moon and sun would be ever present.

The Apprentice and Mentor rode around back to where the stables were located, dismounting their mounts, the two removed the saddle and bridal and rubbed down the fire types before going back around front.

Alyssa pushed open the front door with Ash at her heels. The door shut behind them, leaving the night sky and cool air unable to enter the cozy home.

Almost simultaneously, both the Princess and Aura Guardian wound up in their respective beds and fell into a deep slumber, with their dreams being close to identical and both being on the same topic.

Each other.

* * *

**Eeh, I wasn't really sure on how to end off the Chapter. This Chapter was about getting both Ash and May back home. Basically, there wont be much sword fighting until... a series of short Chapters that I want to do that will lead into development of multiple things.** **Next chapter, will be the introduction of Pikachu, and well that's all I can say...**

**Please review this chapter, reviews honestly make my day, whether they are long or short, they put a smile on my face.  
**

**Thanks again everyone for reading, I really enjoy writing and hope to make this story more enjoyable for you all in the future.  
**

**So... How is this going to go down... Oh yeah! Good Idea!  
**

**_Until Next Time Everybody, this is ThatOneDwarf, Doing It Right!__  
_Yeah, that's from the RONA slogan. Deal with it.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A few hours late, but still finished.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

A high pitched shriek sounded through the hallways of Castle Hoenn, waking all of its sleeping inhabitants. The Princess's eyes gradually slid open as the high pitch sound grew continually louder and louder until it seemed almost right outside the door to her room.

Pushing herself up from her sleep with one hand, she drew back the white curtain that hid her from view right as her bedroom door flew open. Standing in the door frame was a grinning blunette with an Eevee at her side.

"Dawn?" May asked wearily.

"May!" Dawn squealed as she ran over and jumped onto the Princess enveloping her into a massive hug. May gasped as the air was driven from her lungs at the impact.

"Da-wn, leh go!" She choked; the Princess's maid quickly released her with a massive grin on her face.

"May what are you doing home?" She asked frantically, a hundred questions running through her mind.

May pushed herself up and stretched her arms in the air, "It's a long stor- E!" May was tackled back as a brown blur threw itself into her chest knocking her onto her back.

"Eevee eve!" Eevee cooed happily snuggling up close to the Princess.

May giggled and stroked the little fox's fur, "Hey Eevee I missed you to, were you good for Dawn while I was gone?" Eevee replied with a delightful squeal and by giving the Princess a lick on the cheek.

"Good," She sat up on her bed and placed Eevee onto her lap.

"So why are you back?" The blunette asked impatiently!

May sighed and begun to retell her friend about the past week, "-And then someone put a hand over my mouth an-"

"Who was it!" Dawn interrupted excitedly.

"It was an Aura Guardian; he was the one who got me out,"

Dawn went wide-eyed, "An Aura Guardian, but Miss Cloud was in the village, who was it that helped you!"

"Her apprentice Ash Ketchum," May smiled softly.

Dawn gasped, "Sir Ketchum saved you? He's so cute!" She exclaimed dreamily.

"He is… But anyways after he freed me from the ropes, he carried me to his-" Dawn interrupted again.

"He… Carried you?"

May hung her head bashfully, "Yeah, my legs had fallen asleep and I couldn't walk so he carried me over to Blaze his Ponyta and we rode to his camp,"

"Was he nice?" She asked curiously, "Whenever I see him around the village, he's usually with a yellow thing and Miss Cloud,"

May grinned and nodded, "He's wonderful, he's nice, funny, sweet, mysterious, and he treated me more differently than anyone else had before!"

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "How so?"

"Well he acted as if I wasn't part of the Royal Family; he treated me as if I was just… Normal, he literally dragged me out of sleeping, which was a shocker to say the least!"

"He dragged you out from your sleep?"

May nodded, "Yeah I was still fairly sleepy, but we had to hit the road, so he grabbed my legs and pulled me out of the tent, then carried me over to the saddle…"

"He sure sounds like quite the charmer," Dawn joked, but was pleasantly surprised when the Princess nodded slowly in agreement.

"Well he certainly made an impression on me," her face turned a delicate pink.

Her maid raised an eyebrow in surprise, "May?" Dawn asked suspiciously at her friend's behavior.

"Yeah?

"What are you wearing?" She pointed out giving a slight nod to the clothing that the Princess currently adorned. The brunette looked down and saw that she still wore the blue tunic and belt that Ash had given her a few days prior.

"Oh, uh, Ash forgot to get me a vest when he went through my clothes, so he-"

"He… Went through your clothes?" Dawn smirked.

May shook her head disapprovingly at the blunette, but instead of answering she stood up and went over to her closet, and pulled out a white sleeved dress that reached her ankles. She went behind the screen in her room and began to change, "So any news with Paul?" She asked curiously.

"Oh… Well, not really… But uh we talked yesterday…" Dawn stuttered turning red in the face.

"About what, did he ask you to the Festival?" May teased playfully.

"No… We, well I talked about it, and he mostly just commented on what I said…"

"So the usual then huh?" May giggled as she stepped out from behind the screen with the tunic and belt folded in a neat stack.

"Yeah you could say that, "She then cocked her head sideways curiously, "So what are you going to do today? I mean what about your visit to Prince Larousse, is that still happening?"

May shrugged, "I dunno, dad said we'd talk about it today so we'll see."

Dawn nodded and stood up from the bed, "So should we grab some breakfast?"

A grin spread across the princess's face, "I couldn't think of anything better, but somehow we need to return these," She stated as she gestured to the clothing in her hands.

"How about after breakfast we go bring them to where he lives?" Dawn suggested as the two girls and Pokemon left the room and begun the walk to the kitchens.

"Do you know where they live?" May asked curiously looking sidelong at her companion.

Dawn shrugged, "Not completely, there's a trail that leads over towards the forest, apparently they have a small cabin there."

"Alright, let's hurry and grab something to eat and let's get going!" May exclaimed as she grabbed the blunette's wrist and took off around a corner and out of sight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After a light breakfast, the two females each mounted an elegant Rapidash in the courtyard and set off towards Petalburg Village.

The sun was full in a clear cloudless blue sky, the mild temperature mixed with a cool breeze which gave the makings for a perfect day. The two large fire horses hooves rang off the cobblestone road as they passed wandering merchants and farmers, who bowed and muttered greetings towards the Princess and her maid.

"So which way?" May asked glancing sidelong towards Dawn. The blunette looked around before pointing off towards a small cluster of buildings, one of which had a roughly carved picture of a bird hanging from above the door.

"I'll check the Inn, someone there must know where they live," Dawn answered as they rode up next to the building. "I'll be right back," With that she slipped down from the saddle and disappeared into the Inn.

May sighed as she waited, she couldn't come up with a reason why, but for some unknown reason the young Aura Guardian seemed to be constantly in her mind. Even though they had only known each other for a couple of days, she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to grow closer to Ash.

Then there was the kiss.

It was just on impulse, but as soon as her lips made contact with his cheek, she had almost fainted. She wasn't sure why, but she did. She kept telling herself that the reason was because of the long travelling they had done, that it had worn her out more then she knew.

But then why was she embarrassed about it? It was just a thank you gift for rescuing her, there's nothing wrong with that right? So why did it embarrass her?

Her thoughts were disrupted by Dawn who was currently sitting next to her waving hand in front of her face, "May? May you alright?" Dawn asked trying to break her friend's dazed gaze.

May blinked, "Huh, oh yeah I'm fine… Did you find out where they live?"

Dawn looked at her curiously, but shrugged it away. "Yeah, if we continue down the main road and take a left three blocks down we'll come across the trail that leads to their cabin in a few minutes,"

With that the two left then Inn and continued on their way towards the cabin in the woods. Turning left, the pair saw the dirt trail that led away from the village and over to the neighboring forest.

Minutes passed and they reached the edge of the forest, dark shadows loomed over them from the massive clutter of trees. Slowly the two continued on in a trot through the eerily quiet bush.

Dawn snapped her head to the left, "Did you hear that?" She whispered.

May shook her head, "No, what did you hear?" She asked nervously. The forest was unnerving, it was dead quiet, the trees were silent and it seemed like time itself had stopped.

"Listen!" She whispered, as she looked into the thick foliage that surrounded them. May listened closely, and after a moment of pure silence, she heard a quiet but deep thrumming sound.

"It… It sounds like a bow," May guessed, she received a nod of agreement from her partner.

"How deep in is thi-" Both girls' heads snapped forward when a bright neon white flash lit up the forest a few yards away, followed by a scream.

May gasped, she knew the sound of that voice. "ASH!" She yelled as she drove her heels into her Rapidash's side and took off at a gallop towards the scream.

"May wait!" Dawn yelled after her, but it was to no avail. May bounded around a corner, and the small cabin came into view. But she didn't stop; she rode around the back of the small home and looked around frantically for some sign of the Aura Guardian.

She felt her heart leap into her throat as she saw him lying motionless on the grass some fifty meters away. She leapt down from the saddle and sprinted over to the prone figure; she fell to her knees and gently touched the slightly charred face of the Guardian.

But as soon as her hand made contact with his skin, she jerked it away as a light shock zapped her. "Ash?" She whispered worriedly.

"You missed!" Ash called out as he sat up and cracked his back, seemingly unaware of the Princess beside him.

"Ash you're alright!" May exclaimed as she took the Guardian into a tight hug. Confused, Ash turned his head and saw the Princess.

"May?" He asked curiously.

May let him go with a light pink gracing her cheeks at how close their faces were, "What happened, you screamed and there was a flash!" She exclaimed worriedly.

A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, "He" He pointed over towards a tall pine tree thirty meters away, "Missed."

The Princess looked over to the tree right as a small yellow figure leapt off a branch three meters high and onto the ground, "Chuka pi chu Pikapi chukka!" The small yellow creature exclaimed as he marched over to the two sitting on the ground.

"You did to, your timing was off and your still not a hundred percent. Just except it, you know it's true," Ash stated bluntly.

The small mouse shook its head, "Chu Pikapi, Pikachu pika pika!" It then turned to the Princess and cocked its head sideways, "Chuka?"

Ash took the little mouse into his arms and held him in front of May, "May I'd like you to meet Pikachu, Pikachu I'd like to introduce you to the Princess May Maple."

May stared at Pikachu and Pikachu stared back. Both seemed to be assessing each other. Pikachu turned to Ash and smirked, "Chu Pichu cha pikachu…"

"No she really is the Princess, right May?"

May stopped staring at the little mouse and turned to Ash, "Yeah I'm the Princess… But what is… Pikachu?" She asked curiously and somewhat nervously. Pikachu climbed out of Ashs arms and onto his shoulder.

Ash stood up and picked the longbow of the ground up and offered his hand to the Princess, which she graciously took. "Well he's my partner, right buddy?"

"Pi Pikapi!"

"Your partner? I thought that-" She was cut off.

"May, is everything alright back there?" Dawn called out from around the side of the cabin.

"Yeah come on out Dawn!" She replied. Emerging into view Dawn looked around the small clearing and rode over to the Guardian and Princess.

"Is everything alright? Was it you that screamed?" She asked curiously looking at Ash.

He chuckled, "Yeah that was me," He held out his hand, "Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you…"

Dawn took the hand and shook, "Dawn, it's a pleasure to meet you to."

"So…" Ash began curiously.

"What?"

"Why are you guys here? I mean… I'm drawing a blank here…"

Mays eyes widened as she remembered, she rushed over to her Rapidash and removed the blue tunic and belt from the saddle bag. She returned back over to Ash and handed him the clothing, "I didn't get a chance to return these so uh… Here we are,"

He smiled, "Thanks," He looked into the sky and gazed at the position of the sun, "That should be enough training for now. Would you two like to come in for some coffee?" He offered.

Dawn looked over to the brunette and gestured for her to answer, "Yeah we'd love to!" May said a little too quickly. Which earned her another curious glance from the blunette.

"Great, Alyssa's out right now but she should be back in an hour or so," With that he led the two girls and their mounts over to the stable and tied their bridal to a post before heading back around to the front of the house.

"After you," He said politely allowing the two females to enter first. They both smiled, however May let out a tiny giggle at his manners.

The two stepped foot into the cabin, the first thing they noticed was how neat and tidy the home was. They stood in a joint living room and kitchen area. The kitchen housed an assortment of pots, pans, and knives. Along with a wood stove, and small pantry.

The living area was fairly comfortable; a rectangular table was placed in between a sofa and chair. While on the wall opposite of the couch a brick fireplace was next to a wooden door that led to the porch. The factor that stood out the most was the range of colorful vased flowers assorted around the home, giving the rooms color.

"Wow this is really nice!" Dawn said quietly. The small home may not have much, but it certainly had plenty of appeal to it.

"Thanks, make yourselves comfortable," Ash said as he entered the kitchen and pulled out three cups before going over to the stove.

"So Ash, how is it that a Pikachu is your partner? Shouldn't you have a Lucario or Riolu?" May asked genuinely curiously.

Pikachu ran over to where the Princess sat and curled up next to her, "Well that's an interesting story. How long ago was it Pikachu? Three, almost four years now?" Ash asked as he poured coffee into each of the cups.

"Pi cha," Pikachu answered.

"Right, well you know how Guardians have a Pokemon that uses Aura?" Ash asked the two girls bringing them each a cup.

They nodded, and both mumbled thanks for the drink, "Well Alyssa never had a Pokemon, it was always just us Blaze, and Flare,"

"Flare?" Dawn asked curiously.

Ash nodded, "That's the name of Alyssa's Rapidash, as Blaze is my Ponyta. Anyways, growing up I never saw the reason for me to be given a Riolu egg, I wanted to be like Alyssa, no Pokemon except for our horses."

"So why do you have Pikachu then?"

Ash took a sip of his drink before continuing, "Well I followed Alyssa's example of not having a Pokemon for a long while. Then one day Alyssa and I were returning from Kanto from a courier assignment. We were at the border from Kanto and Johto right Pi?"

There was a nod of agreement from the tiny mouse, "Well while we were riding down the road, I felt something. I wasn't sure what it was because I was still learning to widen my senses with Aura, but I could feel something in pain,"

"I dismounted and started looking around the trail we were on and then I heard sound come from a clump of tall grass,"

He cleared his throat and took another sip before placing the coffee onto the table, "I took my bow from the saddle and went over to see what was there, I pulled back the grass and saw Pikachu with an arrow lodged in his side…" He looked over to the yellow mouse and sighed.

"I didn't know what Pikachu was at first so I called Alyssa over. She said he was a semi-rare species, she told me that legends said that the small creatures could harness the power of lightning,"

"And can he?" Dawn whispered excitedly.

A smile tugged at the corner of Ashes mouth, "The reason I screamed was due to one of Pi's thunderbolts ending up going off target and striking me instead,"

"Pi chu Pika pika," Pikachu stated rolling onto his back.

Ash shook his head in amusement and continued, "Well at that I was curious, and worried. I took the first aid from the saddle bag and went over to Pikachu. Alyssa said that I was too late, and that he'd already lost to much blood."

"I didn't listen, I went to remove the arrow from Pi, but he bit me when I tried to touch him. But after a bit of showing him that I meant him no harm, I removed the arrow…" He trailed off and repositioned himself.

"And then I did something I shouldn't have…"

"Pi Pikapi chu ka pi!" Pikachu exclaimed getting up from where he lay and jumping over to Ashs lap.

"I know I'm glad I did it, but remember what would have happened if Alyssa wasn't there?"

Pikachus ears drooped to the side and nodded, "What happened Ash?" May asked curiously, obviously he had done something wrong, but she was drawing a blank as to what it could have been.

He sighed, "Well Alyssa was right, Pikachu had lost to much blood and wouldn't have been able to live for more than an hour or so… But I wouldn't have that, so I used Aura…"

May cocked her head sideways and opened her mouth to speak, but Dawn asked what was on her mind for her, "How did you use Aura, it can't heal people can it?"

Ash nodded slowly, "It can, but to try and heal someone if very risky. It involves transferring the user's _life energy_ to another. For those who have mastered Aura, it's still fairly risky but not as bad as someone who hadn't used it before… Like me,"

"What's so risky about it?" May asked worriedly.

"Well there is a very high chance of fatality if the user has no skills in healing, and uses up too much of their energy."

May gasped, "So you… You're telling me you…"

Ash nodded, "I didn't want to see Pikachu die, so I used Aura to heal him. And since I had never done it to such an extent, or at all before, I was completely drained. So my heart rate began to decrease quickly and everything went black. Next thing I know it's a few hours later and I'm waking up at a campsite,"

"But how, you died?"

"Well Alyssa had done to me what I had done for Pikachu. And boy was she furious, that was definitely the day she began to keep a closer eye on me, keeping me from doing anything I shouldn't."

"But what about Pikachu?" Dawn asked perplexed at the situation.

"Well Pikachu was healed, but still had a small limp. And when he saw that I gave my life for him, he followed Alyssa to where we were camped and came to see if I was alright. Then basically from there it's history, Pikachu and I got along well so he came with us, at first he felt he owed me for saving him but now we're best buddies right Pi?" Ash asked as he scratched Pikachu under the chin.

"Pi Pikapi!" Pikachu agreed delightedly!

"So what are you two doing today?" He asked changing topics.

May and Dawn looked from one another and shrugged, "Well nothing really, I'm going over to the battle school later. Other than that spending time with May,"

Ashs curiosity was aroused at that, "Why are you going to the Battle school, are you delivering a message or something?"

Dawn blushed and looked down, "Oh no, just going to see someone…"

May smirked, "She's got a crush on one-"

"MAY!" Dawn shrieked incredulously, she turned quickly to Ash, "I-I don't have a _crush_ on anyone she-"

"Yeah you do, you visit him practically everyday!" She retaliated.

Dawn was as red as a tomato berry as she stuttered for an answer, "Well I we, just you know talk!"

"Well you talk and he listens,"

"Who is he?" Ash asked tilting his head to the side.

"No one!"

"A guy named Paul, purple hair, quiet, never smiles,"

Ash turned to Dawn with half astonishment, half amused smile on his face, "You like Paul Stone?" He asked disbelievingly.

"No I-You know him?" Dawn asked seemingly forgetting her previous embarrassment.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, he's a good friend of mine. We train together, and on occasion he'll come on a mission or two with me. And you like him?"

Dawn blushed again, "Well… Maybe, no, I don't know…"

"Well, maybe you'd like some info on him?" Ash grinned kicking his feet up onto the table and placing his hands behind his head.

Dawns face lit up, "really!"

"Yeah, and is what May said is true? You visit him a lot and he mostly listens?"

Dawn nodded shyly, "Don't go see him for a few days." Ash stated in a matter of factly tone.

"What why?"

"Because Paul lives off of a daily routine basis. Do you talk to him at the same place each time?" Dawn nodded, "Is it around the same time each day you visit?" Once again she nodded, "If you want him to take notice, don't show up for a few days. Go back in like three days or so and he'll be curious, it'll be subtle, but it will get his attention."

Dawns face was pure joy at this information, "Do you really think this will work?" Ash nodded in conformation, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dawn squealed as she leapt off the sofa and took Ash into a tight hug.

He chuckled, "No problem Dawn, glad to be of service to you." The Princess couldn't help the slight tingle of jealousy she got when she saw Dawn hug Ash. She knew it was in thanks, but still it annoyed her.

"So how about you May, what are your plans for today?"

She shrugged, "Nothing really, I just need to talk to dad about what's going to happen with visiting Drew and that's about it."

"Well if for some reason you do end up having to go see him, I'd happily be willing to escort you there personally." Ash informed smiling.

May grinned and her cheeks turned a delicate pink, "Thanks, but I think with what you said last night I won't be going. But if I do end up going, I'll make sure to let you know!" Dawn stole a glance at the Princess and saw the light blush on her cheeks, and tucked the thought away for later. While it went unnoticed by the two females, the young Guardians cheeks turned a little red from another event that occurred the previous night as well.

"How about you Ash what are you doing today?"

"Just taking Pikachu over to a friend of mines for some medicine, other than that probably going to have dinner at the inn with Alyssa,"

Mays head shot up as an Idea appeared, "Come have dinner with us!" She exclaimed!

Both Ash and Dawn had the same puzzled expression, "Huh?" They said simultaneously.

May grinned, "Yeah, you said while we were coming back that you'd only eaten homemade meals and at the inn so how about come for dinner with us!"

"But isn't it a little bit short notice? And doesn't this need to be cleared with your father first?" Ash asked unsurely.

She shook her head, "He'll be fine with it, so do you wanna come?" She asked excitedly.

Ash nodded, "Sure, I don't see why not. When should I arrive?"

"Sometime around seven?"

Ash smiled, "Alright sounds good,"

Suddenly May stood up grinning and grabbed Dawn by the wrist, "Great, we got to get going but we'll see you tonight!" She announced as she and her maid rushed out the door and out of sight. Ash was about to comment on the quick departure when the door opened and the Princess stuck her head back in, "Bye!" With that she disappeared from sight.

Ash and Pikachu stared at the door in pure confusion, "What… What just happened buddy?" Ash asked clearly perplexed.

"Pi…Ka?" Pikachu shrugged unknowingly.

Ash stared at the door an extra moment, "Huh." With that he stood up and went to get another cup of coffee.

* * *

**Well another chapter finished. I was going to make it longer, but decided against it. So Pikachus introduced, Ash knows Paul, and He is going to have dinner with the Maples next chapter...**

**Yeah, so what did you guys think? 4500 words or so is pretty good for the Chapter I think. Anyways, thanks again everyone for reading and if you could, please  
**

**Review this chapter, getting revie****ws really do mean a lot to me. It lets me know your thoughts on how things are going, and honestly they always put a smile on my face.  
**

**Anyways thanks again, _This is ThatOneDwarf, Doin it right!_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Ash rode purposefully through Petalburg Village; it was one hour before he was to have dinner with the Royal Family and he had one last thing he had left to attend to. He and Pikachu had gone to receive Pikachus medicine an hour or two prior, and now he was on his way over to the _Red Taillow Inn_, Petalburgs resident tavern.

The sun had begun to slowly vanish behind the horizon, filling the sky with a serene orange glow that showed the coming summer months. Ash rode Blaze up alongside the Inn and slid down from the saddle, "I'll be back in a little bit, you can just relax for now okay?" He asked as he stroked the pony's nose.

Blaze whined in acknowledgment and shook his mane at the Guardians words. Smiling Ash walked over to the splintered wooden door of the tavern and pushed it open. Stepping inside, the smell of freshly baked breads, cooking meets, and the light odor of alcohol filled his nose.

The tavern was fairly empty except for a few men who were sitting at a round table gambling, and behind the bar counter was a young woman with shoulder length orange hair, cerulean eyes, wearing a dress with an apron over top.

The young woman looked up from the cup she was cleaning with a rag as the door shut, seeing who entered she smiled and waved him over, "Hey there Ash," She called out cheerfully.

Ash grinned and strolled over to the bar and sat down on the stool in front of the red head, "Hey Mist how are ya doin?" He asked happily.

She shrugged and set the cup down, "Same ol' same ol' I suppose, how'd your little mission go, I was beginning to think that you'd gotten lost."

Ash sighed, "Well actually that's what I came here to talk to you about…"

Misty raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You really got lost again? I thought tha-"

Ash cut her off by chuckling lightly and raising his hand, "No not about getting lost, but it does involve my trip,"

She cocked her head to the side, "How so?" She asked fairly confused at the Aura Guardian.

Ash pursed his lips as he thought of where to begin, "Well…" He began slowly, "Everything went fine, it was just the usual go deliver the letter, get a reply and come back right?"

"Okay, I'm with you so far."

"So I'm on my way back and I come across an area on the road that's been roughed up, there's blood soaked into the dirt and stained on the-" Misty waved her hand dismissively and made a disgusted face.

"Please spare me the details; you know I have a weak stomach,"

Ash nodded apologetically, "Sorry, so anyways I looked around the road and in the surrounding forest there was a carriage and some bodies. And when I inspected the carriage and bodies it turned out they were from the castle."

Mistys eyebrows rose in surprise, "But nobody had left the castle for anything except for Princess Maple a week or so ago!"

"Well this is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, you see the Princess had been ambushed by a group of bandits and had been taken hostage. And I sort of… Rescued her." He stated a little uneasily.

Misty gaped, "You rescued the Princess!" She exclaimed in shock. She couldn't believe it, her little Ash was growing up, going on missions by himself, fighting groups of bandits, and now rescuing Princesses! Where did the time go?

"Yeah… It's just… Odd."

She could hear the uncertainty in his voice, "What's wrong Ash, something bugging you?" She asked kindly.

He nodded slowly, "Well you see, May is…" He stopped as he thought of the right word, "I guess you could say… Special?"

Two things ran through Mistys mind, one was that he called the Princess by just her name without the title, and two the special part.

"What do you mean by _special_ Ash, you need to be a bit more descriptive here?" She said firmly, but not unkindly.

"Well… I… I don't know how to put it without it sounding strange." He said honestly.

She waved it away, "Strange is better than nothing, so let's hear it."

"Well May… The day after I got May out of the bandit's camp, we were on the road to the castle when the bandits came and tried to get her back. Long story short, I stopped them and took one as hostage." Misty nodded and gestured for him to continue, "Well she was in shock from what happened, fighting as you know isn't the prettiest things, so I held her to help her calm down and…" He trailed of as he repositioned himself to be more comfortable.

"And?" Misty asked curiously.

"And well… I felt weird I suppose."

"Define weird for me please,"

"Well it was a weird feeling in my chest; I didn't want to let her go because if I did I was afraid that something would happen to her. And I didn't want that."

She wasn't sure, but Misty was beginning to piece together what was going through Ashs mind. "Ash, what do you think of the Princess?" She asked plainly.

He shrugged, "I dunno, she's nice?" He answered briefly.

Misty shook her head, "Oh come on what do you really think of her, no need to feel embarrassed or anything."

He sighed, "Well she's nice, a good sense of humor, she's pretty, warm, and… And yeah." He replied honestly. He looked up from the counter and saw the red head with a smirk on her face, "What?"

"You think she's pretty?" She asked bluntly.

He felt blood rush to his cheeks as they turned a light red, "Well, uh yeah?"

"And what do you mean by 'She's warm'?"

"When we were riding back I had to keep an arm around her and… She was warm, and then when she sewed up where the crossbow bolt went into my shoulder, her hands were soft and warm…" His cheeks were red in embarrassment as he said that.

"Is that all?" Misty asked seriously. She knew what was wrong with him, but she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by to tease him a bit.

He shook his head, "There is one thing that happened," His cheeks turned a darker shade of red just at the thought of it.

"And that is?" She inquired.

"Well last night when Alyssa and I left the castle, May came down and… _kissedmeonthecheek_," He mumbled the last part quickly hoping that the heat he could feel in his cheeks would fade away.

"Aww," Misty cooed teasingly, "My little Ashy has been smitten by the Princess, how adorable!"

Ash gaped and went wide eyed, "Mi-Misty! How- how why would you say that!" He asked incredulously!

She leaned over the counter and pinched his cheek, "Oh you're growing up so fast now aren't you?"

"Missssty!" He whined, he wanted to hide as the other occupants in the Inn began to turn and look over towards them.

"So you've got a little crush on the Princess, why did you come here for help?" She asked bluntly as she reached under the counter and pulled out another cup.

"I don't have a crush on her… Geez Mist you really aren't one to beat around the bush are ya?" he asked as he took the offered cup of water.

She shook her head, "Nope, but why are you telling me this, I mean I'm still a little out of the loop here."

Ash nodded and took a draft of the water, "Well this morning she came by and returned a tunic she borrowed, and I invited her in for coffee. Then she invited me to have dinner with her and her family…"

Misty was stumped; she had not been expecting that. "Are you going?"

"Yeah I'm heading to the castle after this so,"

"Okay I'm going to be blunt here Ash, do you have a crush on the Princess." She looked him dead in the eye looking for the small glimmer of falsehood in his answer.

"I… I don't know I might. I'm not good with this type of thing, that's why I came to you." Misty nodded; she knew that this was an iffy subject for the Guardian.

"Okay, any Idea if she likes you?"

He shrugged, "No clue," He answered truthfully.

"Well Ash, just do what you've been doing when you go see her tonight. That's all I can really say, if you want to see if she's got any feelings towards you, compliment her and see if she blushes, or make a bad joke and see if she laughs,"

"Does that really work?" He asked disbelievingly, it all seemed too easy. Compliment her and tell terrible jokes. It seemed far too easy.

"Yup, keep it subtle and you should do fine."

Smiling Ash thanked the redhead, "Thanks for this Mist; I know I can always come to you for advice."

Misty waved it away, "No thanks needed Ash, that's what friends are for. You better get going if you're going to make your hot date on time."

Ash spat out the water that was in his mouth and looked at Misty with red cheeks, "Miiiisty!"

She giggled, "Oh calm down Ash I'm just teasing you,"

Ash sighed and stood up, "Alright Mist, I'll see you later." He said in farewell as he began making his way to the door.

"Alright Ash I'll talk to you later, and if you need any other help feel free to stop by,"

Ash grinned, "Thanks Mist, I can always count on you." He pushed open the door and stepped out in to the sunset; he put his foot in the stirrup and pulled himself onto Blaze.

"Alright Blaze, our next stop is the castle," He took the reins and turned Blaze to face the road which led towards the Castle near the horizon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dawn watched interestedly as the Princess searched through her wardrobe for the perfect dress, it wasn't something that happened very often, and she found it quite entertaining.

"So why exactly do you have to wear something elegant? Why not just wear what you've got on right now?" Dawn asked teasingly, she had begun to put the facts she had noticed earlier about May together and if what she thought it was turned out to be true, she'd be giddier then the Princess.

"Because I can't go to dinner like this," She waved a hand across her body, "I look hideous, I'm dirty, hair is windblown, and… And it's just not right!"

"Are you looking to make an impression on Ash?" She asked curiously.

"Of course!" She exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She turned back to her wardrobe and began picking through the dresses when she stopped. Had she really just said that?

She turned back and looked at Dawn who had a large smile plastered on her face, "I mean, I don't want him to think of me as a slob right?" She added on hopefully.

Dawn shook her head slowly, the smile turned into a grin with a glimmer in her eye, "Or maybe there is another reason… Right May?" She asked cheekily.

May felt her cheeks go red, "N-No, I mean what other reason could there be?" She stammered as Dawn got up off the bed and began to inch her way closer.

"Maybe… You've got an ulterior motive behind all this? You never invite people to dinner other than me, let alone. A boy!" She squealed silently, the look on Mays face confirmed her suspicions. She was redder the apple red dress she held in her hand, and had a horrified look on her face "You've never taken interest in any of the battle school knights, nor anyone around the Castle. So maybe _Sir Ash_" She said his name slyly, "Has unintentionally smitten the Prin-" A dress hit her in the face stopping her from continuing.

May stood horrified and embarrassed; the usually bubbly Dawn had pieced together her own thoughts in less time than it had taken her. "You're crazy Dawn, Ash and I are just friends!"

Dawn dropped the dress on the floor and squealed, "Oh May you like him!" She leapt forward and took her into an excited hug, "I like him to, you should definitely get together, your cute together even though it wa-"

"Dawn!" May shrieked in embarrassment, she was barely able understand what was going on, while Dawn prattled on about how good they would look together.

Dawn gasped, "Are you going to ask him to the festival!" She asked in surprise.

The Princess stood speechless, Dawn was ecstatic over what _could_ be a crush on the young Guardian. She however was a nervous wreck, she knew what was in her future and she couldn't possibly get together with Ash even if she wanted to. Her father's arrangement with the King of Johto still remained intact, and she knew it was only a matter of time until Drew… Proposed. And whether she wanted, which she didn't, or not she was going to be forced to accept or else war would ensue between the two countries.

"No Dawn I'm not, even if I wanted to its not possible!" She stated quickly removing a white sleeveless dress that reached just above her ankles from the closet.

Dawns expression fell, "What how come?"

"Because of my bloody father remember!" Dawn frowned, she wouldn't say it out loud, but she disagreed with what the King forced upon his daughter. May was practically a sister to her, and to see her unable to be happy due to something her own family put on her, was hard to watch.

"There's got to be some way to get around that, I mean… What if you and Ash are reall-"

"Dawn we aren't even together," said from behind the changing screen.

Dawn huffed out a sigh, "Say you were, and your dad saw how happy you were. He would _have_ to cancel the agreement right?"

May stepped out from behind the screen. The dress ended just above her ankles, and defined every one of her curves, "How do I look?"

Dawns jaw dropped, "How long have you had that?"

May shrugged and spun around, the silk material swaying lightly around her, "I dunno a year or so?"

"You look absolutely gorgeous! Sit on the bed I'll do your hair!" Dawn squealed delightedly. May did as told and for the next half an hour the blunette braided the Princesses hair while discussing her situation.

Eventually Dawn finished, and examined her work, "Wait until Ash sees you, he's gonna dropped dead!"

May blushed and murmured her thanks, "I guess we should go down there and wait for him," Dawn nodded and followed after the Princess out the door.

Together the two girls started for the courtyard. Going down the stairs, a feint clashing of steel could be heard coming from the dining hall. "What's going on in there?" Dawn asked as they rounded the corner.

What they saw stopped them in their tracks. Max had his sword drawn and was on the offensive as Ash parried, deflected and blocked each of his stokes, while her dad watched with interest from the side.

"Ash, Max what are you doing!" May cried out in shock.

Max swung an overhead cut at Ash who sidestepped the stroke, and then swung a downward cut at the sword pushing it firmly to the ground, followed by his boot on the point to keep both swords pinned to the ground. Max panted and looked away from his sword to Ashs eyes, which instantly told him the sparring was over.

"That was good Max, for not a lot of experience you've got plenty of potential," Ash complimented as he re-sheathed his blade.

Max nodded and followed Ashs example, "I can't believe you managed to block each of my stokes without even trying! I swear I had your style figured out seconds into out dual. You've got to show me some techniques some time!" Max said adoringly, before looking past the Aura Guardian to his sister, "Oh hi May and Dawn,"

Ash tuned to follow the younger Princes gaze and as soon as his eyes landed on the brunette he was breathless, she looked absolutely stunning. "Hey guys?" Ash got out as the two girls came over to them.

"What were you two doing in here!" May exclaimed incredulously.

"Sir Ash was early and I showed him in, then we got on the topic of chivalry and then duelling and I bet I could be him. But I didn't,"

May turned to Ash, "Is that true?" She suddenly felt self-conscious as Ash stared at her mouth slightly open, "Ash?" She asked timidly, color rising to her cheeks.

"You look amazing May," He breathed still dazed by her appearance.

Dawn giggled behind her, "He's right honey you look beautiful," Norman agreed.

"Thanks you guys," She looked to her dad, "So how much longer until dinner?"

"William has everything prepare, so we are just waiting on your mother,"

Eventually the Queen arrived and their supper began. Chef William had prepared nothing short of a feast. Breads, meats, salads, ales, baked goods were set across the large dining table by servant's who were hustling between the kitchen and table.

Ash sat between the Princess and Dawn, who were opposite of Max and the Queen, while Norman sat at the head of the table. "This looks amazing your Majesty!" Ash said in awe, never in his life had he seen so much food in one place.

The King chuckled lightly, "It tastes better than it looks, help yourself there's plenty to go around,"

Ash nodded in thanks, before placing a small helping onto his plate and digging in, making sure to eat at a steady pace. "So Ash, when do you think you can give me a lesson?" Max asked excitedly, the prospect of training with an Aura Guardian was too good to be true.

He swallowed before answering, "Whenever you like, I can come to the castle or if you wanted to you could stop by the cabin and practice there. Whichever is more convenient for you?"

"Do you think you could come by early tomorrow?"

Ash furrowed his eyebrow in thought until a glimmer came to his eye, "How about this, would you like to get the full Aura Guardian treatment?" He asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show up around dusk, and we can do the standard training and drills I do daily. It's not easy, and I'll have to alter some of the exercises because you can't use Aura, but it gives you a lot of practice in many skills that will come in handy in combat,"

Max's eyes lit up with excitement, "That sounds great, I'll be sure to get up early and then meet you in the courtyard. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Ash turned his attention to the King who was listening to the conversation with interest, "That is if it is alright with you,"

Norman smiled and nodded his approval, "Indeed it is, there are skills that a Guardian know that could be quite useful to a knight in training,"

Ash turned to May to pose a question, but stopped with interest as he saw her shovelling food into her mouth aggressively.

She stopped as she felt his eyes on her. Turning her head she flushed in embarrassment at the amused grin on his face, "I see that it's true about your appetite,"

The princess swallowed and chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I can't really help it sorry."

She noticed a certain sparkle in his eye as an idea seemed to come to him, "May, would you care to make a bet?" He asked bluntly.

May wasn't an idiot, she knew where this was going, "And what would that be?"

"I bet I can eat more then you," He stated simply.

May snorted in amusement at the challenge, "No offense Ash, but you've only finished a quarter of your meal. There's no way-" She stopped as he started laughing quietly.

"Yes, but I'm in the presence of the King and Queen though." He turned to the King and Queen, "Your Majesties, would it be alright if I… Put aside my table manners for a moment?" He asked with a toothy grin on his face.

Norman looked at Caroline with an amused smirk on his face, "What do you say dear, do you think the boy has what it takes to out eat May?"

Caroline looked Ash up and down, "I'm not sure, he could try but… I have yet to see someone out eat her so."

"If May accepts your… Challenge then it's fine with us,"

"So May, are you up for it?"

Dawn suppressed a giggle as she watched May watch Ash. Out of everything that would come out of this dinner, the handsome young Guardian had issued an eating challenge to her.

"I-I don't know, I mean you've barely eaten as is and to catch up so we-"

"Is that a yes?" He asked excitedly.

"Only if you're sure, I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into…"

"Hang on a moment," Ash began loading his plate with a large assortment of meats, breads, fruits, and a bunch of miscellaneous items, "Are you ready?"

May sighed but nodded in acknowledgment; she couldn't help but wonder why he had issued an eating challenge. Was it to embarrass her, or was he actually serious? Taking the thought away she resumed eating her dinner in the same manner as before.

After about ten seconds, she glanced to her left and choked on a piece of meat as she saw Ash already three quarters done his mountain of food. He caught her glance and smirked, "Didn't expect this did ya?" With that he began consuming once again.

She realised this was a genuine challenge, and there was no way she was going down without a fight. The next five minutes were silent as Norman, Caroline, Max, and Dawn watched in horrified fascination as the table was cleared of food.

Never had they seen someone who could match, let alone pull ahead of their daughter while eating. The kitchen staff had even come out to watch the two battle head to head. Eventually the time came when a fork hit a cleaned plate and a groan escaped.

The Princess slumped back in defeat, Ash had beat her. How in Mews name did that happen? And not only that, she'd regret these thoughts later, but she was a little turned on by Ash as he ate.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Max exclaimed in utter disbelief, "Ash how… How!" That's all he could say, how could anybody possibly eat so much yet not pass out.

Ash finished off a drumstick and smiled, "Years of practice. That and it takes a few weeks after a mission to refill completely. You go light on the rations so they last, but it keeps your stomach empty."

Max just shook his head in disbelief, this was just too much. Ash turned to May with a soft smile, "How yah doing?"

The princess groaned and shoved him playfully on the shoulder, "You only won because you took me by surprise that's all,"

Ash chuckled lightly, "Would you care for a rematch sometime in the future?" He joked.

May grinned, "You bet, and next time I'll be prepared,"

"Oh May honey!" Norman interrupted quickly.

"Yes dad?"

"We've come up with a solution to your dilemma,"

"Huh?" She asked confused by what he meant.

"With Drew, we've sent a carrier Pidgey off to their castle. If everything goes smoothly he should arrive in about one weeks' time, where he'll be spending time here at the castle for a month or two."

Mays previous cheerfulness was instantly dispelled, "He's… Coming here?" She whined in disbelief.

"Yes, we wouldn't dare send you out after what happened. And besides, he'll be here for the festival, and you know the legend,"

"Yes dad I know, but I highly doubt I'm going to fall in love with Grasshead under the moonlight, or at all thinking about it."

"Just give him a chance May, it's been years an-"

"And he hasn't changed a bit; I guarantee you that he'll be the same stuck up son of-"

"May watch your tongue!" Caroline chastised sternly, "That's no language for a Princess!"

May opened her mouth to speak, but Ash stepped in, "Excuse me your Majesty, but is it true Sir LaRousse is an experienced rider?"

The King turned to Ash curiously, "Why yes he is, why do you ask?"

A thoughtful expression took over the Guardians facial features; "No reason, it was just a rumor I had heard," May noticed a similar glimmer in his eye like when he came up with the idea to challenge her to the contest. Now she couldn't help but wonder what he was up to.

"So Ash, are you going to the festival?" Dawn piped in cheerfully.

He shrugged, "Possibly, I haven't been before so we'll see,"

The table was shocked, "How come, everyone goes it's the biggest festival of the year!" Max asked in pure disbelief.

The Falling of the Blue Rose festival happened once per year on a specific day. The festival was created after the legend that said long ago when the first King of Hoenn proposed to the woman who would be his queen, was during a time of war when Regions fought to conquer enemy territories to expand their Kingdoms.

When a full moon was in the sky with a pale blue glow, the King had presented a red rose to her, before departing to fight for their region, but the moonlight had changed the red into a deep blue which glowed under the night sky.

The King had returned victorious and returned to his Queen, where they were married under the very moon the King had proposed under.

And over time the blue rose became the symbol for strength, love and beauty. It was a symbol in which one placed their love and strength in someone important to them. Showing them what they mean to the other, that they would always comeback.

"Something always came up, sometimes I was gone with Alyssa on a mission, I've been sick twice on occasion, but really I spend my time training during the festival." He answered nonchalantly.

"Why would you train on a day off for everyone else?" Dawn asked curiously.

"This time of year is when a Guardian's Trial happens,"

"Guardians Trial?"

Norman spoke up for Ash, "Yes a Guardians Trial or Assessment if you will. An Aura Guardian is given a specific task they must complete on their own at one point each year of their training. And every year the difficulty is increased, am I correct?"

Ash nodded, "Yes sir, and since it is my final year in the apprenticeship the Trial will be very difficult. It's near impossible to train for as well,"

"How come?"

"The Council chooses a task that can range from scaling the highest mountain, leading a rescue mission; courier mission into enemy territories, the list goes on. But whatever the task is it's going to have its own unique flare, the Council likes to keep the Trials interesting with the oddest task they can think of."

"Any idea on what your Trial will be?" May asked curiously. There was apparently a lot more to an Aura Guardians training then she thought.

"Absolutely no clue, but when I do I'll be sure to fill you in," He said with a smile.

The rest of the dinner went by quickly, no one ate but everybody chat quietly to each other about resent going on's in the castle and village.

Eventually the time came when the King and Queen retired for the night, along with Max and Dawn, leaving the Princess and Guardian alone.

The pair roamed blindly around the castle, just enjoying each other's company. However their time came to an end as they stopped outside the courtyard. The sky was black with shimmering bright stars overhead.

"Well May, I better be going," He said softly to the tired brunette next to him.

She sighed sadly, "Yeah, I had a great time tonight thank you for coming I had a lot of fun,"

"I did to," He turned his gaze so that his eyes met the Princesses, "Would you like to do this again tomorrow?" He asked curiously.

May perked up at this, "Do you mean come and have dinner?"

He shrugged, "It doesn't have to be, I was thinking that after Max and I practice… You and I could, hang out if you'd like,"

She smiled warmly at him, her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight, "I'd love to," she stepped a little closer on impulse, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good my Lady," He bowed jokingly which earned him a playful shove on the shoulder.

"Go on and get out of here, you don't want to be late for your training practice with Max, he won't forgive you if you do,"

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated and shook it off, "Sleep tight May, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Goodnight Ash, see you tomorrow," She replied softly as he turned and left the courtyard. She watched as he mounted Blaze and disappeared into the darkness, a feint glow dimming as Blaze got lost in the darkness.

* * *

**I have plotted out how long the story will be. And judging from what I've got, it will probably range from 12-15 Chapters. May not seem like much, but I'll make sure it doesn't seemed rushed.**

**Now this chapter may have gone too quickly in the romance department, with Ash and May figuring out if they like each other. But I knew from the get go I could use Misty as Ashs person for advice.**

**This chapter wasn't the greatest, the dinner was… Eeh, but I didn't know how to put in proper segway's for discussions that would foreshadow future events.**

**If I am correct, the next few chapters will be shorter than usual, probably ranging from 1K-3K words. They will just be… You know what I'll let you see when it gets to it.**

**Anyways, I'll be updating this next week instead of Ashes of the Past, and then I'll be switching back to AOP the following week and do two or so chapters for that.**

**Thanks again for reading everyone, please drop in a review, they really mean a lot to me I, love the feedback and your thoughts on how the story is progressing.**

**Thanks again and this is **_**This is ThatOneDwarf, Doin it right!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The following week had been stress free for both the princess and apprentice guardian. Every day since the dinner, they had both spent their time in each other's company. Bonding and getting to know each other better.

They went riding together in the hills behind the Castle, wandered aimlessly around Petalburg Village doing nothing but enjoying each other's company, and Ash had even convinced the princess into going fishing along with him and Max, who was becoming like an apprentice or student to him.

Overall, the past week had been one of the best for both Ash and May. But as the old time saying goes, eventually all good things must come to an end, which had happened to be the day Drew LaRousse was scheduled to arrive at the castle.

"So Dawn have you gone to see Paul yet?" May asked her maid as Dawn, Ash, and herself walked over the drawbridge towards the castle.

The blunette sighed, "No I haven't yet," She turned to Ash who was scratching Pikachu behind the ear, "Do you think it's been long enough, I mean it has been a week right?"

Ash chuckled lightly, "Sure, I can almost guarantee you Paul will be wondering where you are. I wouldn't be surprised that if in his spare time his thoughts roamed around where you are and why you're not making your daily visits,"

"Great! I'll go tomorrow a little earlier than usual and surprise him!" She was grinning from ear to ear at the prospect of seeing the purple haired Knight in training.

"How about you May what's the uh, deal with LaRousse?" Ash asked curiously, he knew of the brunettes distaste for the prince, and heck he shared it.

She groaned and her shoulders slumped, "I don't know, right now all I can do is wait for him to show up. Once he's here I'm going to do my best to stay away from him, but that'll be tough because dad is determined to make me like him."

Ash nodded thoughtfully, "If you'd like you could always just come over to the cabin and kill a couple of hours over there. I mean, it's better than hanging out with the Prince right?"

May grinned and hugged Ashs arm as they continued through the courtyard, "Thanks Ash I'd love that," She turned her gaze away from the handsome Guardian to the blunette who was giggling quietly to herself, "And what may I ask is so funny?"

"You two look cute together," She giggled girlishly, with a cheeky grin across her face.

May quickly released his arm as if it was scalding, going quite red in the face. While Ashs expression was pure disbelief at what Dawn had said, his cheeks were cherry red, mouth slightly drooped open and a faraway stare.

"Whatever Dawn," She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Over the past week she had come to terms that she did have _feelings_ for Ash. He treated her special; he made her feel like just a regular girl instead of someone of higher nobility. He joked around with her, told her stories of some of the adventures he's had, complimented her without over doing it, her parents actually liked him, there was so much more, and she couldn't help but be attracted to him.

"Have you thought anymore about going to the festival?" The three sat down on a bench in the middle of the courtyards flower garden.

Ash rubbed the back of his neck, "It depends on how much I practice this week, if I get in more than say… Seventy-two hours then sure, but any less I'll have to keep back and practice."

Dawn frowned, but accepted the answer. She as well as May and Max had been informed on previous Final Assessments by Ash, and she didn't blame him for the hard work he was putting in. This was his final test before he was eligible to become a full-fledged Aura Guardian.

"Are you going to be going to the festival with Drew?" Ash asked the princess innocently.

She frowned, "I don't really have a choice, nobody else has asked me to go…" Dawn noticed the hint that was thrown towards Ash, but he didn't let himself show that he acknowledged it, after a brief pause to see his answer May continued, "Why?"

"Remember when you and I arrived back at camp once I got you out?" She nodded, "Well remember the story about Blaze?"

May pursed her lips in thought until a look of remembrance came across her face, "Yeah, how Drew told you that they were going to _do away _with Blaze?"

He nodded, "Yup that's the one, well over the-"

"Hang on a second, what story about Blaze?" Dawn piped in, she was feeling left out of the conversation.

"Well you see whe-"

"Ash!" A voice called from across the courtyard. Ash turned his gaze to the right and saw Alyssa seated on top of Flare gesturing for him to come over.

"Hang on a second," Ash got up and jogged over to his teacher looking up to meet her gaze, he had to shield his eyes from the sun, "Something wrong?"

"We have just been assigned to investigate a series of murders over in Rustboro,"

His face scrunched up in confusion, "What about Drake? Shouldn't he be the one to investigate this?" Drake was the Aura Guardian of the Rustboro Province and its neighbouring villages.

Ash noticed immediately the flash of sadness in her blue eyes, "Drakes dead,"

Ash stepped back in shock; it was rare for a Guardian to be killed. They were the heroes of Hoenn, and every villager looked up to them during the time of war. They were the Guardians of the Kingdom.

"Was he murdered?" He breathed in disbelief.

She shook her head, "No, he and Lance had gone on some assignment that was more than they bargained for,"

"Two Guardians? What about Lance?"

"He was injured; he'll be out of action for weeks. His back and legs were torn up by whatever they went after…"

"My Arceus…" He ran a hand through his hair, "Did they even manage to stop whatever they were after?"

Alyssa shook her head, "We can talk about this on our way, but right now you need to get yourself back to the cabin. I've already packed for you, so you just need to pick up your gear."

Ash nodded, "Okay, if you go on now I'll catch up in a minute, I just need to say goodbye to the girls… "

"Alright don't take too long…" She reined Flare around and began galloping towards the drawbridge. Ash stood there another minute before slowly making his way back to the girls. How could a member of the Council be killed, and another severely injured. Most of the time it only required one Guardian per problem. But two? That must have been some issue.

"Hey Ash, what was that about?" May asked curiously.

He sighed, "I have to take off, there have been a series of murders in Rustboro so Alyssa and I have to investigate."

"Why are you going to Rustboro? Shouldn't the local Guardian take care of that?" As soon as Dawn asked, she immediately regretted it.

"The Guardian there has been killed, so we've got to go do his job for the time being."

"What happened to him?"

Ash sighed sadly, "I don't really know, he and another Guardian were sent off on an assignment. And only one made it back, even then he was severely hurt."

"Did you know him?"

"Yes I knew Drake; I was given my third Trial by him a few years ago. It's a damn shame he's gone, he was a good friend…"

Before either girl could respond, he let out an ear piercing whistle and turned at the sound of hoof beats quickly approaching. Blaze galloped alongside Ash before coming to a halt, "I'm not sure when I'll be back so I'll see you two later," He put a foot into the stirrup and climbed onto the saddle.

"Are you going to be back for the festival?" May asked quickly.

"I'm not sure, it is a two day trip from here to Rustboro so if everything goes smoothly I should be back the morning of the festival, and if not, then it's highly unlikely."

"Can you promise me you'll make it back?" She asked softly her blue eyes meeting brown.

He smiled, "I'll do my best, oh and Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

He smirked, "Good luck with Paul," She blushed and mumbled her thanks, "I'll see you in a couple of days, take care!" Ash tapped Blaze with the toe of his boot and leapt into a gallop.

"Be safe Ash!"

"We'll miss you!"

He raised his hand in farewell without taking a glance back as he vanished around the corner and onto the draw bridge.

"I hope he makes it back for the festival,"

Dawn grinned and shoved her playfully, "Were you looking forward to a dance under the moonlight with _Sir Ash_?" She asked cheekily.

Mays cheeks tinted pink, but she stood her ground, "And if I am?" That was all she needed to say for Dawn to let out an excited squeal.

"Well let's plan ahead and pick out what you'll wear!" She took the brunettes hand and together they dashed into the castle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A few hours passed, and eventually it was time. Drew LaRousse had officially arrived at the castle, and she along with Dawn were on their way to greet him.

"Kill me," May whispered quickly as they took their time going down the staircase.

"Just power through this, say hi, show him to his room and then tell him when dinner is so we can leave." Dawn stated seriously.

"Do you think Ash would mind if we actually went and used their cabin?"

Dawn snorted in amusement, "I doubt it, from what you have told me it sounds like Ash isn't too fond of LaRousse either."

The pair stopped at the bottom of the stairs and took a deep breath, forcing a smile onto her face May stepped out into the courtyard and headed over to where a large ensemble of soldiers and a carriage lay.

She walked over and stood next to her father who had come down as soon as he had heard the Royal Family from Johto had arrived in the village. A knight who wore a blue and white tunic over chainmail went over to the carriage door and opened it stating, "We have arrived your Majesty,"

Stepping out from the carriage was an older man around the same age as her father. He had short dark brown hair, a prominent noes, and green eyes. Following him out of the carriage was a young man about the same age as her with lime green hair, green eyes, and a solid posture. He wore a dark green tunic over a long-sleeved white shirt, with brown breeches and a sword on his hip.

The Johto King stepped forward to greet her father, "Norman, it is a pleasure to see you again. It's been too long,"

Norman held out his hand and they shook hands, "That it has Alexander, I'm sorry again for the inconvenience of having you come all the way out here at your expense,"

He waved it away, "It is no problem at all," he turned to May and smiled warmly, "Are you alright after your… Little adventure?" He asked kindly.

"Yes my Lord, thank you for asking," She replied with a warm smile. Now Alexander was a good king, and a nice person. She really didn't have anything against him, except for the arranged marriage part. While Drew, well…

Alexander gestured for Drew to step forward; he flicked his green hair out of his eyes and produced a rose from his tunic, "It's a pleasure to see you again May,"

Reluctantly she took one of the soon to be many roses and kept the smile plastered to her face as much as it pained her, "And I'm _thrilled_ to see you again Drew, may I show you to your quarters?"

"That would be lovely Maybelle," Her eye visibly twitched as he used her full name, just by those five words, she knew he was going to be a pain. "After you," He swept an arm out gesturing for her to lead the way.

Taking the opportunity, she began walking swiftly back towards the castle doors with Drew quickly in tow. Once they entered the castle Drew spoke up, "So how are you feeling after your little abduction?"

She frowned, "I'm doing fine thanks,"

"I'm just thinking that the Knights here must be well undertrained to fall to a brigand of bandits. They can be considered child's play," He said nonchalantly looking around the hallways they strolled through.

"The Knights trained at the castle are the finest in the Kingdom; they were overwhelmed by force and fell to the enemy. And it would do you good to respect the fallen," May spoke calmly, but on the inside she was already seething. He had been there for less than ten minutes, and he had already mocked her by using her first name, insulted Hoenns Knights and those who were killed protecting her, and honestly she didn't want any of this.

They continued in momentary silence until Drew noticed something, "It's pretty bare in here, no tapestries, vases, and sculptures, nothing appealing to the eye. It's all just stone, doesn't it get boring?"

"Dad finds those sort of things unnecessary, we may have wealth, but that doesn't mean we spend it on useless art,"

Drew nodded thoughtfully, "It could still use some color though," The Prince turned his gaze to the princess and gave her a once over. "You look beautiful May, but there's something different about you that I can't quite put my finger on…"

She blushed ever so slightly at the compliment, she looked him in the eye and saw him analyzing her, "You're more, developed then before," He stated in a matter of factly tone. Mays eyes turned into saucers unbelieving that he had actually just said that.

"Excuse me!" She asked incredulously just to make sure she had heard properly.

"Well it's true Maybelle, you've grown up and so has your-" He didn't get any further as a _smack_ sounded throughout the castle as Mays hand made contact with his cheek.

"You sick pervert!" She yelled furiously, "Your bloody room is down the hall and second on the left!" With that she stormed off the opposite way in search for Dawn.

How… How dare he say things like that to her! You don't speak like that to a girl, let alone a Princess for Mews sakes!

Going past the dining hall, May spotted Dawn walking towards the staircase that lead to her room, "Dawn!" May shouted firmly. Usually she never used her _superior_ voice to the blunette, but right now she was furious.

Dawn spun around and rushed over the brunette, "May what happened?" She asked instantly, her eyes showing concern.

"Come with me, you and I are going to take Ash up on his offer and use his and Lady Clouds cabin for a while!" With that she grabbed Dawns wrist and pulled her towards the stables.

Half an hour later, the two were sitting on the couch in the Aura Guardians cabin drinking coffee. "Are you sure this isn't trespassing?" Dawn asked nervously.

The princess nodded, "He gave us the go ahead, so as long as we replace the coffee beans then we'll be alright." The following conversation that took place was about what the Prince had said to her, and that if he couldn't keep his mouth shut, there wouldn't be a wedding because he'd be six feet under.

Eventually, the girls knew they had to return to the castle for dinner, and reluctantly returned, knowing a rough few weeks were ahead of them. Especially for the Princess.

* * *

**The next few chapters, are short. But they cover a lot. But I've got a deal for you guys, if I get five reviews on this chapter I'll upload the next chapter right away. I've been working on this none stop for the past few days to finish as many chapters as possible. So five+ reviews will get another chapter up right away.**

**As for righting Drew, I'm still a bit unsure as how to portray him. In the fics I read he is usually pretty cocky and douche-baggy so. What else... Not much, so thanks again for reading, your reviews really do mean a lot to me, and I'll see ya next time!**

**This is _ThatOneDwarf Doin it Right!_  
**


	8. Chapter 8

******Sorry it wasnt up right away. It was 4AM and I passed out right after I finished last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"I think he's trying to impress you," Dawn muttered offhandedly to the brunette who leaned lazily against the fence of the training arena.

The princess and maid had been assigned by the King, to show Drew around the castle and village. They had taken him on an extensive tour through the castle and then decided to take him to the battle school, at Dawns request.

"You should get Paul to spar with him, we might get a show." The pair was watching Drew practice with the trainees in a dirt arena with a white circle painted on the ground. The two combatants had to stay within the boundaries of the circle, the person who steps or is forced out of the circle is declared out while the victor remains in the center for as long as he is victorious.

And right now that was Drew.

"If you wait here I'll go see if I can find him, I bet he'd love the chance to fight the prince!" The blunette shot off before the princess could reply. Sighing, her thoughts drifted to the prince who was on the offensive using a flurry of overhand, side cuts, uppercuts, feints and blocks to aggressively push back his opponent.

It had been two days since Ash had left, and every moment since, she had either been with Drew, or trying to sneak off to Ashs cabin where Dawn would stop her before she could escape. Apparently she had been given orders by her father to keep her and Drew together.

But Drew was too arrogant for his own good. He believed that just because he came from royalty that he could say or do whatever he wanted. At dinner yesterday, he had scolded a server for bringing him a cup of what he had called _bland unsatisfactory_ coffee. He had flirted with the occasional girl around the castle, not that she was jealous, but that he was supposed to be getting to know her. And throw in an occasional compliment, rude comment, and a rose here or there. It was exactly the same as it had been the last time she saw him.

She wished Ash was there, she smiled softly at the thought of the handsome raven haired Guardian. In only two weeks, they had become almost inseparable since they had met. And now that he was gone, a part of her felt empty, she missed him. His smile, his eyes, that cute toothy grin…

She let out a content sigh at the image of the Guardian… Her Guardian, as she would like to think. But she knew that it couldn't happen, even if she wanted it to.

"Okay so just go up and challenge him alright!

May snapped out of her reverie, turning to see Dawn speaking to a purple hair boy with an emotionless expression on his face. He had a wooden practice sword and shield wielded as he stared at the prince who had a shit eating grin on his face about his third victory.

"Why am I doing this troublesome?" He asked dully.

A smirk found its way onto Dawns lips, "Because, if you win you can take me to the festival!" May gasped silently to herself, she didn't expect Dawn to be so forward like that.

"And if I lose?" he scoffed.

"I get to take _you_ to the festival!" She answered smartly, "now go get em' Paulie,"

The purple headed warrior looked at her blankly, before walking off towards the center muttering something about her being troublesome under his breath.

Dawn skipped merrily back to the Princess who couldn't believe what had just transpired, "Dawn did you..."

She grinned, and winked knowingly to the brunette, "I just got a date for the festival!"

The two girls squealed excitedly before turning to the arena where Paul stood waiting for the current fight between Drew and a blond to finish.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Pikachu, do you still have track of that scent?" Ash asked from atop of Blaze. He, Pikachu, Alyssa and their mounts rode steadily down a winding dirt road that led away from Rustboro.

The trio had arrived at Rustboro Castle five hours before hand and searched each of the murder scenes. Each of the victims, three in all, had had their throats slit and valuables stolen. Pikachu had picked up a familiar scent at each of the crime scenes and was now trailing it.

"Pi Pikachu, Chukapi pi pika," Pikachu replied in confirmation, nose twitching as he smelled the light breeze in the air.

Ash turned to his teacher who was beside him on Blazes evolved form, "Alyssa?"

The older blond looked at the boy she considered a son and raised an eyebrow, "Yes Ash?"

"If we find the killer, would it be alright if we left for the castle as soon as possible?" He asked curiously.

"Are you in a hurry for something?" She smiled kindly.

Ash shrugged, "Sort of, I'd like to be back in time for the uh… Festival," He informed rather shyly.

Slowly Alyssa's smile morphed into a teasing grin. She could read Ash like a book, she had raised him as her own son, as well as training him to the Aura Guardian he was today. And she knew when he was hiding something from her, "Would this happen to deal with a certain brunette princess?" She asked slyly.

Ashs eyes snapped away from hers, his face flushed in embarrassment, "Where uh, where did you get that idea?" He asked innocently.

She giggled lightly, "A certain red headed friend of yours,"

"Misty!" He muttered under his breath accusingly. It's wasn't her fault though; he should have expected her to inform Alyssa about his… Princess problem.

"Yes, she seems to be quite intrigued with how you and the Princess have been getting… _Acquainted,_" She teased flashing him a slick grin which made him turn beat red.

"Well yes… It does have to deal with May. I'd like to get back so she doesn't have to spend the entire time with LaRousse," Ash stated defensively.

Alyssa leaned back in the saddle and examined her apprentice; he was good at masking his emotions. But when it came to feelings he didn't understand, they were visible to anyone who knew him well enough. And right now she could see inpatient's I his eyes, "Say we get back in time, what do you plan on doing with… May,"

His eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Maybe ask her to dance, it doesn't really matter as long as we spend time with each other," He answered honestly.

A smile found its way onto her lips at the answer, "And you still plan on challenging the prince?" He nodded instantly.

"That's right, I think Blaze and I have the best opportunity to show them what a great Pokemon he is. Right Blaze?" The fire type nodded his head twice in response.

"I know I'm a little out of the loop on what's going on between you and the princess, but maybe you'd like a little… Help for when you get back." She stated positively, the raven haired guardian knew little to none about romance, and she knew he could use some advice.

Ash grinned, "That be great Aly, I thi-"

"Chu chupi pikachu!" Pikachu alerted instantly leaping off of Ashs shoulder and onto the ground.

They reined in and watched the electric mouse intently, before listening for movement, "Is he near buddy?" Ash asked quietly reaching for the bow on the side of the saddle.

"Pi cha pikachu!" Pikachu pointed off into the bush and nodded.

Alyssa gave Ash a nod and the two dismounted, "Leave your stick, bows only, its two dense in there for a proper swing."

Ash frowned at her choice in words; swords weren't exactly favored by Aura Guardians. They stuck with bows and staffs, keeping away from messy conflict. However he did as told and unclipped the two handed sword and attached it to his saddle bag.

Removing his quiver which was loaded with two dozen black shafted arrows, he slung it across his back and followed his teacher into the dark forest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paul grunted angrily as he was driven back under the repeated combination of over hand and side cuts. He had seriously underestimated the Prince of Johto and now he was paying for it.

He slashed away a stab and went for the princes exposed midsection. Drew took the blade harmlessly across his shield and stepped forward driving the wooden kite shield into Paul shoving him to the ground and out of the ring.

"Paul are you alright?" Dawn cried out as she ran over to the downed purple haired boy.

Picking himself up off the ground, he shrugged his shoulders, "Troublesome," He stated in greeting at her concern.

"You're in your fifth year yes?" Drew asked curiously sliding his practice sword into its sheath.

"Yes sir,"

"It's a shame; I thought you'd be more of a challenge." Paul clenched his fists tightly around the hilt of his sword, but held his anger at bay. Drew turned to May before he could respond, "So what do you think?" He asked flashing her a dazzling smile showing his pearl white teeth.

"I think you reek of sweat, so while you're cleaning up Dawn, Paul and I will see you later," May huffed irritably crossing her arms over her chest.

The three turned and strolled out and left the Prince to his own devise. "He's arrogant and cocky, but he does know how to fight," Paul stated seriously as they rounded a corner towards the barracks.

"So Paul," Dawn began cheerfully, her smile lightening up the mood. He grunted in acknowledgment, "You will be stopping by the castle around seven the day of the Festival right?"

He blinked twice as he remembered the deal, he sighed, "We'll see Troublesome," With that he stalked off to change from his training attire into clean clothing.

Dawn grinned triumphantly, "He's acting all grumpy, but I know he wants me," Dawn announced positively, "Now we just need Ash to show up and everything will be perfect!"

The princess sighed, "I hope he will be there…" She trailed off in thought, "What do you think he's doing right now?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shrubs, and protruding branches tugged and scratched irritably against his body. The thick forest was filled with large bushes and fallen trees. The two Guardians had been tracking the fugitive for over two hours and only just now were they starting to find his tracks.

They had been able to deduce that the killer was in fact a man due to a large boot imprint they had come across in the dirt half a kilometer back.

The forest was quiet, with the occasional beating of wings as a Taillow or other bird pokemon flew away from its perch from the two individuals.

Ash looked far into the distance for some sign of movement or a crushed plant, scuffle of a boot print, anything to pick up the pace of the hunt.

He stopped walking and motioned for Alyssa to do the same, she was thirty feet to his right for extra surveillance. With one last glance around, he went into a crouch and shut his eyes.

A cool feeling flushed across his body, the familiar rush of energy beginning to kick start his heart into a rapid drumming.

Getting up from his crouch, he opened his eyes which were no longer the auburn shade they used to be. His eyes were a mesmerizing cobalt blue that shimmered with life.

The forest stretched apart in front of him, a clear line of sight hundreds of kilometers ahead of him coloured in dull shades of blue and grey outlining every hill, tree, rock, and detail in the environment.

In an instant the land around him rushed by underfoot at an unbelievable speed weaving up and underneath fallen trees, through bushes and shrubs. Until it came to a sudden stop.

A man with a dark aura pulsating from his body trudged wearily down a hastily made path, a potato sack being dragged beside him. The man stumbled and dropped the sack, he cursed, picking back up the sack he carried on.

Ash shut his eyes, after a moment of hesitation he snapped them back open. He stood in the same position he been in, except with Alyssa at his side waiting patiently.

"What did you see?" She asked seriously.

"Seven kilometers that way," He pointed towards the North, "He's tired, but he is walking on some sort of path, to where I don't know."

"Come let's pick up the pace, if we catch up with him before nightfall there is a slight chance you will make it back in time," Ash nodded in response, and together they started out in a jog towards the escaping fugitive.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was well after nightfall by the time they reached the murderer. Instead of catching him while sleeping, they had found him in the middle of a small encampment of twelve or so armed men.

The Guardians were lying on their stomachs in the shadows of the treeline, "Mercenaries?" Ash asked quietly.

"Possibly, they are too disorganized to be assassins. And if they were bandits they would have been stupid enough to try and raid Rustboro for whatever reason to kill those people."

Ash nodded thoughtfully, "Plans?"

Alyssa pursed her lips, musing over a solution until she turned to Ash with a glimmer in her eye. "You make the call, you will be graduating soon and this is the type of situation that happens on a common occurrence as you know."

Ash met her eye and then slowly nodded before turning back to the encampment. Five tents were arranged in a semi-circle around a blazing bonfire. Three Magikarp carcasses were slowly rotating on a spit above the roaring flames, where eleven men –some armed, others not- sat talking quietly to each other.

"Fourth from the left, that's our man," Ash muttered to Alyssa, she nodded in response. "It will take us from at least now until dusk to get back to Blaze and Flare. Even longer if we keep the others alive…"

Alyssa remained silent judging how her apprentice decided to handle this. "Pikachu can stun and then I can get in and out with our guy, but then we'd have to deal with the others anyways. So either way. These men are going to die." Ash turned his gaze to his teacher, "You take the six on the right, and I've got the four and our target on the left."

She nodded in silent agreement. In unison, both apprentice and teacher silently stood up in the shadows bow at the ready. Without losing sync, they reached back into their quivers, removed, knocked, and drew back an arrow to full draw.

"On my mark," His voice was just audible as he took in a deep breath, hearing nothing but the steady drumming of his heart.

He released the breath smoothly across his lips.

"Fire."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The princess was a blur as she raced down the stairs of the castle and out into the courtyard. It was the morning of the festival, and Ash was to have arrived that morning. She pushed open the stable doors with surprising strength, surprising the few caretakers at the sudden entrance.

She marched over to the nearest caretaker and requested one of the Rapidash's from the closest stall. Climbing onto the saddle, she nodded thanks and quickly set off for the cabin in the woods.

Dawn would be going to wake her in the next half hour, and Drew would be. Well she really didn't care as longs is it didn't involve her. She however, was going to be there as Ash returned from his mission, giving him the biggest smile and hug she could possibly give him.

Afterwards she and him would wander the village and go see the final preparations for the festival, before finding Dawn and Paul to go to the festival together. It would be perfect.

Her heart began to speed up as she rounded the final bend before the cozy cabin came into view. Rounding the corner she felt a pang of disappointment to see the small stables devoid of either horse. But she wouldn't let that deter her.

Riding around the stables, she dismounted and tied the reins to a post before going around to the front and going into the cabin.

She smiled at the little home, if she wasn't a princess, she'd definitely want to live in something similar. She decided to get a small pot of coffee brewing, one thing she had learned from the two Guardians, is that they were addict to the stuff.

She got the pot going, and pursed her lips in thought, she had some time to kill and there wasn't much to do in the small cabin except to read. Her eyes were drawn to the lone hallway in the home. There were three doors, one being a closet, the other two being Ash and Alyssa's rooms.

She had yet to actually see the young guardian's room, and now that she was alone, curiosity began to get the best of her.

Going down the short hallway, she stopped at the door on the left. Slowly turning the knob, she eased the door open and peered inside.

The room wasn't very big. A made bed sat in the far right corner of the room. To the left of that, was a wooden desk with a vase of colorful flowers brightening the room with color. A wooden stool sat in front of the desk.

A closet housed identical uniforms that Ash wore daily, the blue tunics, grey long-sleeved shirts. A small book shelf was filled with old books, looking to be well over thirty years old apiece. All except for one book that could have only been a few years old. Curious she walked over and removed the book, carefully reading the cover.

_The Second Age War._ Her eye brows furrowed in thought. The _Second Age War_ had been the most recent war involving Kanto and Hoenn, just about nineteen years ago. The war had been her father's first real test as King. Kanto had crowned a new king for the first time in forty years, and had given the crown to a dictator.

The new king had secretly readied his armies to launch an assault to conquer Hoenn and expand Kanto. The attack had been launched, taking out small villages at first before her father began to fight back, summoning his armies for war.

The war raged on for months, until Hoenn called to Johto for aid to push back the Kantian Forces. Her father had fought alongside Alexander in the front lines with the Aura Guardians as they repelled the Kanto Forces until they reached Kantos own capital, Viridian.

Reaching the capital, her father and Johto's King had captured the city along with the corrupt Royal Family of Kanto, the King, Queen, and son. The very day they were captured, all three had been executed to end the war once and for all.

The new King of Kanto was the brother of the previous King to continue the bloodline. The war came to a close with Kanto in need of repair of their government, and an agreement made between the two Kings of Hoenn and Johto. One that remained till that very day.

She mused over the book a while longer, before returning it to its rightful place on the shelf and returning to the coffee.

She waited patiently in the living room for an hour and a half until her hope slowly began to diminish, they should have been back by now. Sighing she got up off of the couch and tossed her coffee grounds into the fire place, before finding a piece of paper and writing down a quick note to her Guardian.

_Ash, meet Dawn and I at the castle at 7 –May_

Placing it onto the kitchen table, she left the cabin and returned to her Rapidash before setting off back to the castle for breakfast.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dawn how much longer are you going to be?" The princess asked irritably, her foot tapping the ground in annoyance.

The blunette turned to May frantically brushing her hair down to remove all unwanted knots, "I'm almost done, you know what the air does to my hair when it is humid out!" On humid days like it was today, Dawn had uncontrollably frizzy hair that stuck out in every way imaginable.

"I now, but you were supposed to be down there half an hour ago. I wouldn't be surprised if Paul has left without you," She stated seriously crossing her arms.

Dawn stopped mid stroke, "You mean leave without _us,_ and he wouldn't just leave, he is too much of a gentlemen for that," A moment of silence passed between the two, "Right?"

May raised an eyebrow in response, which told the answer for her. "Okay let's go!" Dawn yelled as she leapt up from her seat on the bed and taking the princess wrist before dashing out the door.

The two rushed down the hallway, down the stairs, and out into the courtyard. Torches were lit around the castle walls, lighting the courtyard with an orange glow under the night sky. The stars twinkled brightly next to a pale blue moon which radiated an ice blue glow.

The girls noticed a purple haired boy standing idly in the center of the flower garden; he wore a Mareep-skin vest over a long-sleeved white silk shirt. Dawn grinned as she saw the knight in training. Together she and May walked over to Paul, "Hello Paul," She said softly with a hint of nervousness lingering in her voice.

He gave a half bow, "Dawn," He turned to acknowledge the princess, "May," He greeted as well.

"Paul,"

He turned back to the princess's maid and pulled a light blue rose out from behind his back and handed it to her. Blue roses were made around this time of the year for the festival; red roses were dyed white, and then a pale blue to match the moon.

Dawns cheeks were dusted by a light pink as she took the rose, "Thank you Paul," she said softly meeting his gaze.

As the two made small chat before they left for the festival, May kept her eyes fastened on the drawbridge. Ash had yet to get back from his mission, and now it seemed with every growing minute that he wouldn't be back in time for the festival.

She felt an increasing wave of despair as she realized he wasn't going to make it. She _really_ wanted him there; it would have made the night perfect. She turned back to Dawn and Paul and put on a forced smile, "So should we get going?" She asked as cheerfully as she could.

Dawn nodded and took Paul's and Mays hand, "Let's go!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After a fifteen minute walk, the trio arrived at the village square, where the festival was being held. May and Dawns eyes were wide and sparkling as they took in the festivities. The streets were lined with white and blue lanterns lighting the streets with a blue glow, stalls and booths sat along the edges of the streets selling roses, food, drinks, and games. In the very center of the village square was a large pole marquee which had music flowing loudly over the talking of the crowds.

The streets were packed with people from around the castle and village chatting to each other, dancing, laughing, and having a good time in general. In the marquee villagers danced in a large circle to a large assortment of music, fast and slow paced songs.

"Where should we go first?" Dawn squealed excitedly, her eyes were lit with anxiousness to get the night underway.

Paul shrugged as if he couldn't care, leaving it to the two girls to decide, "Whatever you two would like," He stated calmly.

"Let's go see what games they've set up!" Dawn gripped their wrists tightly and rushed into the crowds of people searching for their first stop of the night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After some time the small group had gone to almost each stall, failing to win at any of the games, which May thought had to have been rigged, and were now standing outside of the marquee waiting for Paul to return with some drinks.

"What do you suppose we should do next?" Dawn asked curiously.

The princess shrugged, "It doesn't really matter to me. Are you and Paul going to go dance?"

Dawn dug her toe into the ground nervously, "I was thinking about it, but I don't want to leave you all by yourself,"

May smiled at her friends thoughtfulness, "It's alright if you two go dance to a few songs, I'll be okay on my own," She replied seriously.

"I don't know, maybe…" She trailed off in thought, "You've gotten really lucky tonight,"

The princess's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well we haven't run into Drew at all yet today, you were gone all morning and then you got back and he couldn't find you."

She nodded slowly, "Maybe its karma, I don't have to see Drew at all today, and Ash isn't able to get back here in time…" She sighed sadly.

"You and I both know that if Ash could, he would be here with us right?" Dawn pointed out seriously, she and May both knew that even though Ash was acting as if he did not want to come to the festival, he would have anyways just to be with them.

"Yeah I know, but I still wish he was able to make it."

Dawn nodded in agreement as the purple haired knight in training returned with three glasses of red wine in hand.

"So Paul are you going to ask Dawn to dance?" May asked taking a sip of her wine.

Paul downed his drink and turned to Dawn, "Would you like to dance?" He asked. Dawn wasn't sure how to reply, was he _asking_ her to dance, or was he asking if she _would_ like to dance.

"I'd love to Paul," She replied softly. They set their glasses down on a nearby table and started off towards the cluster of dancers.

May watched on happily for her best friend as she danced with the knight of her affections, it really did make the night better to see her sister in all but blood happy. She finished off her wine and looked around the tent for a familiar face; however she could not find anyone.

Her eyes slowly trailed away from the dancing couple and over towards the food table where a large variety of sweets lay teasingly. She was fairly hungry, but she would like to avoid the attention of others if she… Got carried away eating. She smiled softly at the challenge issued by Ash a week ago.

_Where are you Ash?_ She thought sadly. She had grown quite attached to the handsome young Guardian, and wished that he was there to share the night with her. Sighing she turned back to the couple on the dance floor and gasped in shock, her hands covering her mouth in disbelief. Dawn and Paul were kissing.

"Wow," She stated in awe. There wasn't much else to say, Dawn was luckier then she thought. She turned around to give them slightly more privacy, even though a few from around the tent had turned and looked at the young couple.

She instantly regretted turning around, some ten meters away stood the boy with lime green hair flashing her a knowing smile, "Damn," She whispered sadly as he began making his way over to her.

Drew came to a stop in front of May, flipping his hair he opened his mouth to speak.

"My Lady," May spun around as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat as she came face to face with the raven haired Guardian, "May I have this dance?" He asked sweeping his arm out to the crowd of dancers.

It took her a moment to come to terms that he was there, standing right in front of her. He looked tired, his uniform was wrinkled and dirty, his chest heaved in and out as if he had just gone for a run, but his eyes and smile were dazzling. The smile warmed her heart, and his eyes… Instead of the auburn she knew so well, they were a deep blue that carried to many emotions too count.

"I'd love to," She answered leaving a stunned Drew as she took his hand, him leading her to the dance floor. The pair weaved their way through the crowed until they found a relatively spacious area to dance, "I can't believe you're here," She grinned ecstatically as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms found their way around her waist.

"I skipped sleeping, and breaking for breakfast and dinner. I only stopped to give Blaze a rest every so often…" He paused before adding, "You look beautiful May,"

The princess blushed a deep shade of crimson at the compliment. She wore a form fitting white dress embroidered with silver linings descending from her neckline to the bottom of the dress in flourished curves.

"Thank you," She replied softly meeting his eyes, not caring if he saw the redness of her cheeks, "Your eyes are blue,"

He nodded in understanding, "It's a side effect of using Aura for too long, I started looking for you before I even entered the village," He looked away from her gaze and added, "I wanted to be able to find you right away,"

She felt her heartbeat pick up, as she laid her head against his chest, "How come?" She asked timidly.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been waiting for the festival so I could ask you to dance," He answered sheepishly, a small grin lingering on his face.

She felt his heartbeat quicken to match her own; a smile playing around on her lips forced a question out of her mouth, "Ash?"

"Yes May?"

"What am I to you?" There was silence between the two as they danced slowly in the center of the crowd, her heart raced with anticipation for his answer. She was taking a page from Dawns book and being straight forward with her questions, and answers. This was her perfect opportunity to reveal her feelings to the young Guardian, and find out his feelings towards her.

"W-What am I to you?" He replied nervously avoiding the question.

She caught the unanswered question, "You're my Guardian," She replied instantaneously, she saw in his eyes which were returning to the familiar brown an internal debate in which he was fighting.

He cleared his throat nervously, "You're my Princess," He blushed as he said it, it sounded corny and he knew it.

May grinned cheekily, her cheeks tinting pink, "I'm your Princess?" She asked pulling his head closer to hers.

He shifted nervously at how close they were, their faces only inches apart. "Well… Only if you want to be, it is your decision after all…" He answered shakily.

Her heart started racing in her chest as she closed the distance between them, "I-I think I'd like that," She whispered closing her eyes and closing the rest of the distance between them.

"May, I thought you were with Dawn and the purple haired boy?" A voice interrupted quickly placing a hand on the princess shoulder and spinning her out of Ashs hold.

Her heart shattered as she opened her eyes and saw Drew with a dangerous glimmer and unasked question lingering in his eyes. She looked to the ground holding back the fury she felt towards the prince, "I-I was dancing with my friend Ash while Dawn and Paul were busy…"

Drew looked past her and to the Aura Guardian who watched impassively, with the tiniest smile on his face, "You're her _friend_ I suppose?" He smirked as if unimpressed.

"It's nice to meet you…" He trailed off uncertainly.

"Drew, prince of Johto," He stated with a tone of authority ringing through his voice.

"The prince who is known for his riding skills?" Ash asked in mock surprise and excitement. May could hear the false hood in his tone and wondered what he was up to.

"Riding, combat, royalty, _romance,_" He stated diligently.

"How would you like to have a race?" Ash challenged innocently.

Drew snorted in disgust, "I don't race peasants, besides the only mount you probably own is an old mule of sorts," He guessed judging by how Ashs clothes were all ragged and dirty.

"May here loves a good race; it tickles her fancy if you know what I mean,"

May was about to protest to that sentence when Ash cast her a _play along_ look, "Oh uh yeah, there is something about a winner of a race that leaves me breathless…" She stated false dreamily.

Drew looked at May curiously, "That's news to me…" He trailed off thoughtfully and after a minute he added, "Where would you recommend a… Race?"

"The trail around Blue Moon Lake," He stated instantly, "It's been used for any racing or jousting tournament for the past decade."

Drew looked Ash up and down in evaluation, "Tomorrow at high noon," He stated in more of a statement the a question.

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you there." He turned back to the princess who was listening in confusion, "Would you care to resume where we-"

"Actually I'd like to cut in if you don't mind." Drew stated eying the Guardian critically.

Ash paused thoughtfully, he wanted to continue dancing with May, but he knew that, even though LaRousse wasn't the prince of this region, it was supposed be Drew and May dancing at this moment. Even if it killed him inside to see it.

May saw the hesitant look in Ashs eyes. She guessed, no, she knew he didn't want to leave her to deal with Drew. So she chose to do something that she knew would completely take away her chance at confessing to Ash on that night.

"A-Actually Drew, I am rather tired so… I- I think I am going to retire for the night and return to the castle." He opened his mouth to object, but she didn't allow him the chance, "So I'll see you both tomorrow…" With that she spun around and ran out of the tent, fighting the pressure that was building up in the corner of her eyes.

She was so close. So damn close to kissing Ash, she could sense, even if he didn't show it that he was angry that they had been interrupted. When he had held her, she felt safe and secure in his strong arms, the warmth she had felt in his embrace was amazing. She missed the feeling as she walked silently away from the festival and through the streets of Petalburg.

"May!" A voice called out from behind, she turned around at the sound of his voice and saw Ash running towards her.

"A-Ash I should get going, I really am tired an-"

He didn't let her finish as he wrapped his arms around her waist and then leaned in and placed a tender, yet passionate kiss on her lips. May went wide eyed in shock until the warmth she felt took over, making her close her eyes, and arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

The two stood underneath the pale blue glow of the moon, desperately releasing the pent up emotions of the past few weeks. The princess forced herself to break the kiss with great reluctance. Her chest heaved in and out as she caught her breath looking into the Aura Guardians eyes. She slowly brought a hand up to her lips where she could still feel the warm sensation on Ashs.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while…" Ash said sheepishly to break the silence.

She was still speechless over what just took place. Three things ran through her mind as she gazed at the handsome young man of her desires. One was that Ash felt the same way as her, two being she had never felt closer to someone before in her life, and finally that she loved him. Not a crush, but truly loved him.

"A-Ash…" She was speechless; she wanted to say anything, something to respond to his actions. But nothing came to her mind.

He smiled softly and looked into her sparkling blue eyes. He reached into his tunic and produced a dark blue rose. "You left before I could give you this…" He said softly handing her the rose.

Her mouth parted slightly at the rose. It was unlike the others you bought during the festival which were dyed. This rose was a darker shade, and actually blue. No artificial colors, "It's beautiful," She whispered in awe, "Where did you get it?"

"An Aura Guardians secret," He stated knowingly flashing her his toothy grin.

The princess smiled softly, the rose was absolutely mesmerizing. The petals on the outside were dark before becoming gradually light towards the center. The colors were familiar, as if she'd seen them recently. She looked up from the rose and into his eyes, where she saw a brief flicker of blue in his irises, "Aura…"

He nodded slowly in confirmation, "Aura is a mysterious ability, even Guardians are unsure of its full capabilities."

"Thank you…"She said softly wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head onto his chest.

Ash gently ran a hand through her long hair, "No thanks are necessary…" He trailed off before adding with a small smile, "My princess,"

The princess giggled lightly into his chest and held him tighter, "Will you walk me back to the castle?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"I'd be honored," She took his arm and held onto it, resting her head on his bicep. The couple walked slowly through the village, taking the long way around until they crossed the drawbridge and stopped at the courtyard door to the castle.

"So…" Ash stated nervously.

"So…" She replied rubbing her arm sheepishly.

The two stood in silence as they tried to think of something to say, "When uh, when do you think you will be up tomorrow?" Ash asked curiously.

"An hour or two after dawn,"

"Would you like to go get breakfast with me, and then go for a morning ride?"

She smiled warmly at the young Guardian, "I'd love to," She quickly took him into a hug, and sighed contently as she felt his strong arms embrace her. "I'm glad your back Ash," She said softly.

"So am I," He replied quietly.

She looked up into his eyes, before standing up on the tips of her toes and placing her lips onto his. Closing her eyes, she sighed contently as she got lost in the warmth and affection she felt. Ash pulled her closer and leaned down deepening the kiss with the princess.

With a great reluctance, she pulled away relishing in the final seconds of contact between them before she pulled away. She bit her bottom lip sadly. She didn't want the night to end, but she knew that it had to come to an end. "I-I'll see you in the morning," She stated reluctantly.

"I'll see you bright and early, goodnight May," He kissed her briefly, the contact only for a split second before it was removed. May sighed wearily, she longed for the kiss to be longer, but she knew that if they were caught there would be hell to pay. "Sweet dreams,"

Ash placed a final kiss on top of her head before turning away and walking towards the drawbridge and back towards the festival where Blaze was waiting patiently for him.

The princess watched as he disappeared into the darkness of the night and out of sight. Closing her eyes, she held the blue rose delicately picturing the sight of her Guardian. With one final sigh, she turned around and headed for her room, where she placed the rose right next to her bed and fell asleep to the far off sound of the music of the closing festival.

* * *

**I think this was a pretty decent chapter. Not much I need to say about this, except that I will be finishing this story before continuing on Ashes of the Past. The reason for this is I find it harder to write to different stories at the same time, both carry different tones and to bounce back and forth between the two I feel is to draining.  
**

**Other then that, please pop in a review of how you thought the chapter went. I love getting reviews, they really make my day and give me great feedback on how you're enjoying the story.  
**

**Thats all and thanks again for reading, this is _ThatOneDwarf Doin it right!_  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"This is where we'll make our final push," Ash informed Blaze, "Any sooner than this and you will be too tired to make an attempted break out if Drew is ahead of us alright?"

He, Blaze and Pikachu stood on the trail that would be their course in the next twenty minutes. It was the evening of the race the young Guardian had issued the night before, and now they were making their final preparations for the race.

Blaze whined softly in acknowledgement, he was more than ready to face off against the prince. He and Ash would make the green haired oaf pay for his words all those years ago.

Ash shielded his eyes from the sun; his hat was not present as he wore a simple white shirt and breeches instead of his regular attire. He gazed over the lake which glimmered brightly under the rays of the setting sun. A lone rowboat drifted silently as two men fished for their dinner.

His gaze trailed a kilometer down the track where a small crowd had gathered for the upcoming event. Word had mysteriously spread of the challenge issued by the Guardian, and now people from around the village, and even the King and Max waited anxiously for the race to begin.

His eyes locked onto a single person in the crowd, who wore a red dress and had brown hair. He and the princess had gone for an early morning picnic for breakfast in the hills behind the castle, before going on a ride together through the trails around the castle and forest.

He smiled warmly at the thought of the princess, they had yet to actually talk about what was going to happen between them since last night, but he knew that it would be complicated between them at first, but they would somehow be alright.

"Well are you ready Blaze?" He asked as he climbed up on to the saddle and took the reins.

The rules they were using for the race was that they would complete two laps of the lake, which was four kilometers per lap, there would also be no interfering with each other's mounts during the race. Any cheating would result in immediate disqualification, and Ash was determined to not let that happen.

Blaze shook his head in response, "Great let's head back and wait for LaRousse to show up," The trio started back towards the small crowd and over to the princess who waved for him to come over.

"Are you two already for the race?" She asked happily a grin present on her face.

He nodded, "Yup, Blaze and I have everything sorted out and now all we need to do is wait for LaRousse"

"Well there he is over there," A deep voice from behind Ash stated.

The Guardian turned around and saw the King and Max looking up to him. "Your Majesty," He greeted bowing slightly in the saddle, before turning to follow their gaze as to where the prince was making his way over.

"Are you nervous at all son?" Norman asked curiously.

Ash shook his head, "Not at all my lord, Blaze here will have no problem holding his own against and that Rapidash,"

The king nodded thoughtfully, "That's good that you have confidence, Drew is a notoriously famed rider in the Johto region. So I wish you the best of luck,"

"Thank you your Majesty,"

"So Ketchum are you ready to get this over with?" The prince asked looking down to Ash from the saddle of Blazes evolved form.

"As soon as you're ready we can get started,"

"Good then let's get this started," Drew tugged on the Rapidash's reins and lead it over to the make shift starting line.

"Pikachu you stay with the princess okay?" Ash asked looking up to his shoulder where the electric mouse was perched.

"Chu!" Pikachu leapt off of the Guardian and into Mays arms.

The small crowd followed behind the Guardian as he made his way beside the prince. Behind him the on lookers passed money around betting on the outcome of the race. Drew was a famed and skilled rider in the Johto Region, and he was a prince. While Ash however was a well-known local around the village and castle, and an Aura Guardian. The choice was tough.

Ash relaxed his muscles from the anticipation he was feeling, he wasn't nervous, however his blood was pumping with adrenaline which could cause him to think irrationally.

The two rode up alongside one another, about a meters length separating them from each other. Ash saw his friend Brock, who he had asked to start off the race step forward ahead of the racers.

Brock raised a hand above his head, his other currently holding a golden trumpet loosely. The small crowd hushed and he spoke, "Are both riders ready!?" He called out, his voice echoing across the silent lake.

Drew merely nodded uncaringly, "Ready doctor…" He stated boredly.

Ash hid a scowl and gave Brock a confident smile, "All set Brock," He answered cheerfully.

"Move to the line, but remember if you cross it before I sound the start, you'll have to double back and cross it again before you can carry on," Both riders nodded in understanding, bringing their mounts to a stop two feet behind the dirt starting line.

Ash stroked Blaze calmingly, he could feel the tension in the horse's muscles, and he needed to sooth him before they made a premature start, "Calm down Blaze," He whispered, the fire pony's ears perking up at the sound of his masters voice, "We've got this."

Drew smirked and looked down from the saddle, seemingly overhearing the Guardians words, "I wouldn't count on it, that dog your riding will be lucky to make a lap before we finish,"

Ash shrugged the insult away, "We'll see who's a mutt when this is all over…" He took his focus off of the Prince and to Brock, as he one again raised his hand to bring the riders attention to himself.

"You may start as soon as you hear the signal," Time seemed to slow down as Brock brought the trumpet up to his lips. Ash watched the slow intake of breath, the doctor's chest expanding with each millisecond.

He knew that Drew was watching like a hawk as well, he could sense that the Prince wa- He dug the toe of his boot into Blazes side in an instant, shooting off like an arrow from his own bow as the baritone sound echoed through the lake.

He was already off as he heard a shocked Drew yell to his mount to start, obviously shocked at the speed of the small Ponyta, putting an early hundred meter lead before the crowd knew what had happened.

Blazes hooves thundered against the earth as he kicked up speed, Ash glanced over his shoulder and saw Drew gaining quickly. If there was one factor that was going to come into play that would decide the victor, it would be determined by the mount.

Blaze, the younger, smaller, less speedy horse, but with better endurance and stamina over longer distances. Or the Rapidash, the _evolved_ faster and stronger horse over short distances.

Ash gritted his teeth and hunched low over Blazes neck, as Drew rode up alongside them. Their eyes met for a brief second before the Johto native urged his mount to go faster. They began inching ahead, a meter at first before that changed to five, ten, and then finally twenty meters, as they rounded into the forest.

The guardian felt Blaze start to accelerate, so he pulled lightly back on the reins to halt that progress. Their time would come to overtake the Rapidash, but it wasn't yet. They'd have to keep a short distance between them before they showed their true speed.

The forest rushed by until it seemingly disappeared, the crystal clear lake, and small crowd coming into view. Drew had moved up another twenty meters, and was going just faster than a full gallop. _'He'll tire it out before we reach he halfway mark of the forest,'_ Ash thought, nudging Blaze with his toe.

The small pony tensed before seemingly closing the distance between the two riders with ease. Drew looked over his shoulder with a scowl, hunching lower and nudging his mount with his heel to pick up more speed.

The two thundered past the cheering crowd and back out into the distance in a cloud of dust. Ash pulled left on the reins so that they'd be on the inside for the final leg of the race. Blaze began to accelerate, chest heaving, driving his hooves into the ground to keep level with its evolved form.

The pair was neck and neck as they entered the dimly lit forest. Drew glanced left to Ash and kicked out with his leg, catching Ash by surprise and hitting him in the shoulder, knocking him half way off of the saddle.

Blaze felt his master tumble to his side and slowed so he could remount, but by the time that had happened Drew had already reached the forests edge. Ash growled and dug his heel into Blaze, "Drive that mutt and his horse into the ground Blaze!" Blaze whined in response, going from a canter to a full on sprint in less then a second.

The wind rushed through his hair as they gained on the Prince. Blazes legs were a blur as they closed the distance, meter by meter until they were five meters behind their opponent and five hundred meters away from the finish.

Ash heard Drew shout for his horse to go faster, "Come on Blaze!" He yelled hunching as close as possible to his horse as possible.

In their final reserves of strength, both horses were neck and neck, straining to keep pace with each other. Blaze slowly inched ahead of Larousse, and then before Ash knew it, the race was over.

Blaze faltered. It was just a midstride, momentary hesitation which gave Drew that extra edge and final push to the finish line. They watched in defeat as the Prince thundered over the finish line towards the cheering crowd.

Ash sighed and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, wiping away the sweat that had begun to form, "Slow down boy, we did our best," He said softly to the trembling horse, which slowed down to a canter as they neared the group.

There was a low whine from Blaze as he shook his fiery mane in response, "I know, but to say that they'd think we're poor sports. We would have won otherwise, that's all that matters."

They came to a stop a few meters behind where everyone was congratulating the Prince, all except for one person who ran over and took him into a tight hug as he dismounted.

"I'm sorry you lost Ash, it sure looked like you and Blaze were going to pull it off," May mumbled looking up into the Guardians caring auburn eyes.

He reciprocated the hug, relishing in the warmth he felt before responding, "We did our best, that's all that really matters."

He gave her a small smile before looking up to see the Prince walking over to them, as he approached the two separated and Ash held out a forced hand, "Good race," He stated calmly.

Drew stared at the hand before taking it in a hard grip, "The better man won today, anything about the race you want to say?" Their eyes met and an unspoken message was sent.

"No, I don't believe so. You?" Ash asked his voice getting edgy. May was able to sense that there was a hidden message being sent between the two, she decided that she would ask what it was later.

"Actually I do," Drew stated with a smirk before turning to May and flashing her a slightly nervous smile. He took her hand gently and produced a rose from the inside of his tunic, handing it to her, "May," He said softly.

In a slightly louder voice, which drew the attention of everyone around him, he continued, "I was hoping to ask you this last night at the festival; however I had been unable to find you until just before you left. But there is truly no better time, than on the eve of a victory to ask you," He got down on one knee and produced a solid gold ring from his pocket, "Will you be my Queen?"

In an instant, May felt all the color drain from her face as she stared disbelievingly at gold ring, the sunlight dancing across its surface. This could not be happening. No. No no no no no! She couldn't say yes! She… She looked away from the ring to Ash who remained stoic throughout the exchange, she met his eyes asking, no _pleading_ him to get her out of this.

She saw him take in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. Then in an almost unnoticeable movement he nodded his head slightly. Before his eyes returned to the Prince, an ice cold glare driving through his back.

She swallowed the massive lump in her throat, her father watched on intently, his eyes never leaving her, waiting for the answer that she _must_ give. "D-Drew… I… I don't…" She paused to bite her lip, she couldn't do this… She and Ash were just… And… Oh God _why_ her! "Drew I… I…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Drew… I a-accept…" She finished in just above a whisper.

The small crowd roared their approval, while Drew slipped the ring onto her finger. Norman came forward and placed a hand on both his daughter and to be son-in-law's shoulders. "What a perfect way to start a day!" He exclaimed ecstatically! "On a beautiful morning such as today, we have an excellent race and now my daughter is to be married!"

The assembled crowd excluding Ash roared their approval, he looked down to the two beside him, "Come you two, preparations must begin imminently, and I must contact your father as soon as possible!"

May turned to Ash helpless, and quickly ran over to him, "Come with me please!" She whispered frantically, "I-I-"

"May what are you doing?" Her father asked as he mounted his Rapidash.

"A-Ash is going to come along, he's my friend and I want him there to help!" She replied hastily turning back to the Guardian.

"Please Ash," She whispered her eyes were petrified, she couldn't do this, she was going to break down. She couldn't get married; she couldn't marry someone she despised!

_She needed her Guardian._

Ash nodded slightly before looking past her and to the King, "With your permission of course you're Majesty."

The King nodded offhandedly, before saying something to Drew and riding away. "Go ahead without me," He whispered, "I'll be right behind you, I've got to wait for Alyssa to return… She may be able to help with this…"

May nodded nervously before she was approached by her… God help her, _fiancé_. He offered his hand to her, now that he was atop his Rapidash once again, to help her to sit behind him.

Reluctantly she took his hand and climbed up behind him. They started off towards the castle, while Ash mounted Blaze, with Pikachu on his shoulder and road off towards the forest.

He scowled to himself; this was definitely not the way he had planned for the day to begin.

* * *

**It's not a very long chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I wanna thank you all for being patient with the lack of updates, its been nice to not have to write constantly each week. I'm not sure when next chapter will be coming out, I've got an idea as to how I'd like it to go so maybe next Sunday. But with school starting on Wednesday, we'll see.**

**Please review, it would really mean a lot to me. Your reviews make my day, and make me want to keep on writing.  
**

**Thanks for reading everyone, and I'll see you next time!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It had taken Alyssa much longer to return from their mission then Ash had expected. She had arrived back at their small cabin just after Ash had begun preparing dinner.

Ash looked up from the pot of coffee he was brewing and to the front door as it was pushed open. "You've been gone for some time," he greeted pouring two cups, and going over to the blonde.

She removed her cloak and placed it onto a hook beside the door, before going over to a chair in the living room and sitting down with a content sigh, "I had an errand to run on the way back," She stated taking the cup of hot liquid.

"Errand?" Ash asked sitting down on the couch with a raised eyebrow.

His mentor took an appreciative sip of her coffee, "Its good, almost as good as mine," She grinned slightly at the anxious expression on the young guardians face, "I'll tell you in a bit, but tell me how it went, did you ask her to dance?"

She saw the flicker of darkness cross his eyes, "Last night went well. This morning, not so much," He paused looking at the ground uncertainly, "LaRousse proposed."

She stopped mid sip, examining her apprentice crucially, "And she said yes?" He nodded in response. She placed her cup down onto the table, and tucked a stray stand of blond hair behind her ear. "And what happened last night?"

"We danced…" He paused a light pink dusting across his cheeks, "We kissed…" He looked up to meet Alyssa's gaze, and was presented with a smug grin.

"And she responded well I take it?" He looked away scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, she had to do everything within her power not to squeal like a child. She was in her late thirty's for Gods sakes.

"Where is she now?"

"Up at the castle, I told her I'd be up there with her as soon as you got back. That was a couple of hours ago," He chuckled slightly, "I guess I best be going then," He finished the rest of his coffee in a single go and stood up.

Alyssa reached into her tunic and produced a scroll, handing it to Ash, "What is it?" He asked looking at the wax seal on the front.

"Your final assessment," She stated taking another sip of her coffee quietly.

Ash stared at the scroll in his hand before using his free hand to break the seal. This was it, his final test as an apprentice Guardian. This was everything he had strived for in the past five years…

Unwinding the scroll, his eyes roamed over the words that were inscribed on the sheet. His mouth dropped open at one point, where he looked up from the scroll and to Alyssa. "They can't be serious?" He whispered in disbelief.

"What is it?"

He handed her the parchment for herself to read, she set down her drink and began to read. After a moment of silence, she looked up from the scroll and pursed her lips in a tight line. She shook her head slightly before handing it back to Ash, "To go after that… Thing is suicide," She stated softly her eyes meeting his, "But…" God she couldn't believe the council, "They are your orders,"

He nodded slightly before sitting back down on the arm of the chair, "But it _killed_ Drake, and damn well near maimed Lanced. If two Guardians couldn't take out… This," He waved parchment briefly, "Then how do they expect me to accomplish this?"

She shook her head, "That's for you to figure out… Go to the princess now, when do you expect to leave?"

He gestured unsurely, "Before dawn?" He answered standing up.

This took Alyssa by surprise, "That's far too soon; you need to prepare for this properly. You could _die_ Ash this isn't-"

"This isn't a game, I know." He paused looking back down to the scroll, "But if I wait a few months, the wedding could have already taken place… And," He swallowed once before looking up to who he considered a mother, "If I'm going to stop it, I'll have to have my focus completely on that…"

She nodded slowly meeting his serious gaze and gestured to the door, "Go see the Princess then, I'll start packing for you. Don't be gone past midnight; if you really are going to leave before dawn you'll need your rest,"

Ash nodded and grabbed his hat, bow and quiver, before opening the door, "Thanks Aly, I'll see you in a bit,"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Going up the stairs, skipping steps as he ascended, Ash strode quickly towards the throne room. As he neared he was not surprised by the commotion that could be heard. Turning in, he blinked at the cluster of servants standing in line in front of the throne where the King, Queen, May, Max, and LaRousse stood.

He caught the Princess catching him enter the room and offered her a small nod, _She looked terrified._ Her body was tense, her hands ringing each other out in front of her, and she was visibly shaking even from the distance between them.

"And Dawn, for the next few months you and my daughter shall be composing the list of guests alongside Prince Drew's advisers."

"Yes your Majesty," Dawn bowed from the lineup of servants.

"Very good, your all dismissed for the night," The servants bowed before all but Dawn left the throne room.

Once the room was cleared Ash watched patiently as Drew went over to the King and conversed silently between each other, after a few minutes passed Drew and the King nodded in some agreement before starting away from the throne.

Their eyes met briefly as the green haired Prince walked passed him and out into the hall, turning back to where the Princess stood- or _had stood-_ as she was now speaking frantically to her parents, he slowly started towards them.

"Ash what happened? Mays completely panicked?" Dawn asked desperately coming in between him before he could get to the Princess.

"After the race, Drew proposed… It was sudden, says he planned on doing it during the festival but didn't get the chance because May left early,"

"And she said yes?!"

He nodded with the barest traces of a scowl, "She had to, that-"

"But I don't love him!" Ash and Dawn snapped their gazes to the brunette as she grabbed her fathers hands with tears in her eyes.

"He'll grow on-"

"No he wont!" She yelled hoarsely, her lively blue eyes on the verge of releasing her tears.

"May your being unreason-"

"No _you_ are, this is so unfair!"

"May you need to calm down," Max interrupted cautiously going over to try and calm his sister.

She turned furiously on him, "Calm down? _Calm Down!?_ How can I calm down when I'm going to be marrying someone I despise!?"

At that Max had no reply, choosing to put a reasonable amount of space between them, "May honey, you may not love Drew at the moment, but over time that will change," Caroline said softly trying to reassure her daughter.

"No, No it won't," May denied shaking her head immediately, "I can't love him because I love somebody else!"

Ash felt all color leave his face as Dawn slowly brought her eyes over to stare at him. She had not just said that…

"What?" Norman asked stiffly, craning his neck as if he hadn't heard properly.

"I love someone else," She whispered as the tears began to fall freely from her eyes.

"Ash?" Dawn whispered with wide eyes, tugging at his sleeve slightly.

He tried to respond but no words came out, "Who is it?" Her father asked evenly, his tone completely reasonable.

She lifted her gaze hesitantly, looking away from her father to the stunned figure of Ash. The barest of smiles touched the corner of her lip, she had just dropped a bomb and she figured he already knew who she was talking about, "Ash,"

The Kings eyes snapped immediately to the Aura Guardian who stood with his mouth slightly open, his eyes hidden beneath his hat, "The Apprentice?" He asked vertifiyingly.

She nodded giving Ash a weak smile before her father spoke directly to her, "I'm sorry you feel that way May, but you _will_ be marrying the Prince,"

"But!"

"No, buts. In six months you and the Prince will be married in Johto whether you agree with it or not. And you will _not_ tell the Prince of this discussion, now go to your room,"

"But da-"

"Your all dismissed," His voice boomed through the room. His eyes landed back on Ash, "Except you,"

Mays eyes lit of with fear, "What are yo-"

"Dawn please escort my daughter to her quarters,"

Dawn hastily came up and gripped may by the arm, "Come on May," She said quickly tugging slightly on her arm.

She resisted shaking her head, "What are you-"

"May," Ash said softly, "Go with Dawn,"

"B-But Ash!?"

He gave her a reassuring smile, "Go with Dawn, we can talk later,"

The fear he could see in her eyes as she was reluctantly pulled from the room was unsettling. Once Max and the Queen had left as well leaving him and the King alone, Norman stood up.

The King descend the steps from his throne examining the Guardian who stood at attention, "I love my daughter," Norman stated walking up next to the Guardian, "I'd do anything for her, but unfortunately the safety and well being of Hoenn comes before family. One of the toughest hardships you have to face when King,"

Ash remained silent as the King stopped walking, "When my wife was taken for ransom by the Sinneye Warriors during a diplomatic visit to Sinnoh, I wanted to take the army and storm their keep without hesitation. But I couldn't, I had dealings with trade routes between us Kanto and the Orange Archipelago that had to have new treaty's written before war broke loose."

He paused and turned his gaze to the young man, "I had to leave her as prisoner for over six months because of those treaty's, because I could not allow war to break loose."

"The situation is the same now, to call off this wedding, something that has been in the making for well over a decade would cause not only distrust between Hoenn and Johto, but for future agreements between Hoenn and other Regions such as Kanto,"

Ash remained silent as the king continued, "Now tell me… Young Ash, do you understand the implications of what I'm dealing with?"

"Yes your Majesty," He replied meeting the Kings gaze.

"My daughter has taken a shine to you, and as much as I want her to be happy, this agreement between Alexander and I holds the future of our Regions together," He paused reflectively, "Are her feelings reciprocated?"

Ash swallowed nervously, "Yes your Majesty,"

"And for that I'm sorry, twenty years ago when Alexander and his armies allied with us to repel the Kantian Forces, the agreement that my May would marry his eldest son when they were of age was made. I had agreed solely on the necessity of the situation, we were giving ground quickly and having Alexander threatening to pull out his forces before we had many more casualties caused me to agree to his proposal."

"Had I never accepted his offer we would not be here at the moment, Hoenn would have been taken over by Kanto, under the rule of a dictator," His eyes shifted over Ash inquisitively, "And we would all be dead."

"So I must sever all communications between you and my daughter," He saw the Guardians eyes shut as he continued, "From this day forth you must not contact my daughter under any circumstances,"

"Yes your Majesty," He breathed.

"I cannot allow May to fall deeper into a pit in which there's no light. To allow her to see you would make it harder on her for the day she's married,"

"Yes your Majesty,"

Norman saw the pain in the Apprentice Guardians eyes and nodded to himself, "Good, your dismissed."

"May I tell her goodbye?" Ash asked cautiously.

"Goodbye?"

"Yes your Majesty, I've been given my final Assessment. I don't know if I'll make it back."

Norman pursed his lips before he shook his head, "No, now you may take your leave."

Ash bowed before starting towards the exit, his footsteps echoing through the room with each step, "Ash," Norman stated, "I'm sorry."

Ash stopped at the door, without looking back he said, "So am I."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

May was shaking as she held her knees up to her chest. It had been nearly an hour and she hadn't heard a word from either her father or Ash. She had come to her room and changed into a night gown at Dawns request where she then was promptly left alone with a guard posted outside of her door.

She swallowed nervously as another tear streaked down her reddened cheek, she was petrified. She had basically handed Ashs head over to her father on a silver platter at her confession. She hadn't meant to, she had just had enough of everything, she wanted to be with Ash.

Nothing else.

Her eyes snapped away from the door and to her window as the drape was pulled to the side and the raven haired Guardian pulled himself over the edge.

"Ash!?" She whispered in relief rushing over and holding him tightly as started over to her.

He wrapped his arms around the princess and held her tightly, closing his eyes at the warmth that washed over him.

She looked up from his chest and into his eyes, "What happened?" She whispered nervously.

He walked her over to her bed and sat her down, "Your father has banned us from seeing each other,"

She felt her heart plummet, "What?" A tear streaked its way down her cheek.

Ash sat down next to her and took her hands, "He doesn't want me socializing with you because come the wedding it'll be harder on you afterwards."

Her mouth moved wordlessly as she tried to think of something to say, "Technically I'm committing treason right now just by seeing you,"

"Ash I can't do this," She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "I can't marry Drew, I-I can't be apart from you…"

"What you said, did you mean it?" He asked softly lifting the Princesses chin up so he could see her eyes.

She nodded slightly, "I love you Ash," She whispered as fresh tears began cascading down her cheeks.

A small smile touched his lips, "Well then you'll be glad to know that I love you May," Before she could respond he brought his lips down and placed them on hers.

After a brief moment of shock, she responded with everything she had. Her heart and body were on fire, she kissed him passionately leaning back so that she lay on her bed and that he was on top of her.

She broke the kiss briefly to catch her breath before claiming his lips once again, her hands ran through his hair, knocking off his hat in the process. He broke the kiss but she removed a hand from his hair and gripped his collar pulling him back to her.

"May?" He pulled back only to have himself pulled back down.

"May," He said a little more forcefully as she pulled him down and changed their position so that she was pinning him to the bed.

It was outstandingly hard to keep himself from going along with the Princess, taking a tremendous amount of restraint as she rested her forehead against his in confusion, "What?" She whispered breathlessly.

"We can't do this," He said seriously gently lifting her off of him.

"What?"

"We can't do this, not now anyways."

Her eyes filled with confusion, "Why?"

"I need you to be honest with me," She nodded taking his hands, "Do you want me to stop this wedding,"

"Of course!" She exclaimed quietly.

"Listen, right now I've only got one way of stopping this. And that's by murder," He saw the flicker of surprise enter her eyes, "It's the only Idea I've got right now, but doing anything to try and stop this wedding will be treason."

She nodded silently her eyes watching his calm brown, "They will not let us be together if I'm caught, I'll be branded a traitor to the Region."

"Then I'll go with you when-"

"But if I can find any, _any_ way to stop this wedding without consequences I want to do it. But I don't want you to be involved,"

"Why?"

"In case I fail, if your father or King Alexander get word that you've been involved with this then I won't be able to help you."

"I don't want you hurt," She said sternly.

He grinned slightly kissing her on the cheek, "But as your Guardian I'm entitled to a few injuries here and there," she opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off by kissing her lightly, "And seeing as how you're my Princess, I'd fight till the death to make sure your safe."

"I don't want you fighting to the death for me," She said gripping his collar and kissing him hard on the lips.

His arms found their way around her waist, "Love makes you do stupid things," She tried to pull him down onto the bed but once again he resisted, "I have to get going,"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "It's not even midnight?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning,"

Her eyes opened in shock, "What?" She whispered.

"I've been given my final Assessment; I'll be gone for at least a month, maybe even longer."

"What do you have to do," He looked away from her and to the ground, "Ash?"

"Remember how those two Guardians went after that creature, and one of them died while the other was heavily injured?" She nodded worriedly, sensing where this was going, "I've got to take a stab at it…"

"Ash you can't," She said pleadingly, "That's _too_ dangerous, how can you kill something that killed-"

"I don't know May, taking it out from a distance is my only thought at the moment."

"Please don't…"

"I have to; I won't be able to contact you until I return. I'll send messenger Pidgeys up to drop off letters, and I'll attempt to visit if possible."

Ash got up off the bed and cupped the brunettes cheek gently, "I want you to rest, don't stress yourself with everything that's going on alright?" She nodded with tears stinging the corner of her eyes, "Spend time with Dawn, and if LaRousse tries anything kick his ass okay?"

She smiled slightly as she followed him to the window, "Come home safe, that's all I ask." She stood on her toes and placed a feather light kiss on his lips, "I'll miss you…"

He smiled at her and kissed her on top of the head, "I'll miss you too, take care,"

May snapped around as the door suddenly opened and in walked a frantic Dawn, "May I was just told that you're not allowed to see Ash anymore!"

She snapped he gaze back to where Ash stood and blinked as he suddenly vanished, she drew back the drape and looked out the window into the courtyard below.

Nearing the drawbridge was a rider in blue on a Ponyta who galloped across the bridge and out of sight.

"May did you hear me!?"

May turned back to her maid blinking uncertainly, "Yeah… I-I heard you…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The two riders trotted slowly towards Petalburg river, the sun beginning to peak out from the horizon. The riders reigned in and turned to face each other, "You have all your supplies?"

The Apprentice Aura Guardian nodded, "Yes I do."

"Map?"

"Yes,"

"Compass?" Another nod, "Pika-"

Pikachu crawled out of his make shift bed in the saddle bag and nodded, "We're all set Aly," Ash said softly.

The blonde Guardian gave him a shaky smile, "I want you home in shape do you understand me?"

"Understood,"

"And don't do anything stupid," Ash rose an eyebrow at her making her laugh quietly, "That's asking a bit to much isn't it?"

"Just a bit," He grinned.

There was a brief silence between the mentor and apprentice until she leaned across the saddle and took him into a hug, "You be safe Ash, remember everything you've been taught and you'll be fine,"

"I'll be safe Aly, I've got Pi with me after all,"

"Pi Pikachu!"

Alyssa grinned before giving the soon to be Guardian a peck on the cheek, "Come home safe, you don't want to keep your Princess waiting," She teased making him blush.

"I will Aly, take care," He gave her a grin as she released him from the hug, reigning Blaze around to face north he tapped his toe into his side and started off in a trot away from Petalburg.

Alyssa remained where she sat atop Flare as Ash raised a hand in farewell, and then long after he was out of view.

As much as she hated it, he was growing up.

* * *

**Been a long time I know, I've had most of this sitting on my desktop unfinished and was just to lazy to finish it.**

**There is not much to say about this chapter, well maybe there is. If so please post a review on what you thought, it would really mean a lot to me.  
**

**Next chapter will be fairly short, as will the one after that most likely. For a skip over the time Ash is gone. (You'll know why when the time comes)  
**

**Anyways that's bout it thanks everyone for reading and feel free to leave a review.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"My Lord, Guardian Ash of Petalburg has arrived," An older man informed peeking into the Barons office.

The Baron, a slightly over weight middle aged man with brown hair nodded expectantly, "Very good Phillip, send him in."

"Yes my Lord,"

Phillip pushed open the door to the Barons office and stepped aside as the Aura Guardian came over to where the Baron sat behind his desk. "Baron MacArthur," Ash greeted holding out his hand.

MacArthur stood up and took his hand in a firm handshake, "Please drop the pleasantries Ash, it's a pleasure to see you again," He gestured for Ash to take a seat.

Ash grinned and took the offer, "And you too Jeffery."

"I was surprised to say the least when I received your letter a week ago, would you mind filling me in on your reasons for coming all the way out to Lavaridge?"

"I've been given the assignment of dealing with the creature from Mt. Chimney," He saw the flash of concern enter the Barons eyes immediately.

"Is Lady Cloud with you?"

"I'm on my own for this assignment,"

"You do know what happened to Lance and Drake don't you?"

He nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, it's unfortunate. But it was really the reason I decided to make a stop here before starting the climb,"

"And why is that?"

"Would it be possible for me to go and visit Lance, I take it he still has residence in the castle?"

Jeffery nodded to himself, "Of course, he's been recuperating for some weeks now in the recovery ward. If you'd like I could have Phillip bring you to him,"

"Id be thankful for that," He stood up and offered his hand to the Baron, "I'll come by after the job is done, let you know if there is anything left to worry about."

Jeffery grinned shaking his hand, "And for that I'll be thankful, ride well Ash and take care."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash followed Phillip through the castle and to the recovery ward, "He'll be in here," Phillip flourished an arm to the door.

"Thank you Phillip," Ash gave the secretary a nod before walking in. The room was empty, with cots lining the walls all unoccupied except for one bed where a man with flame red hair lay reading through papers.

The man turned his gaze away from the papers and to Ash as he approached, painfully he pushed himself back so that he was in a sitting position. "Ash Ketchum as I live and breathe," He held out his hand, "And by what honor am I owed this visit?"

"My final Assessment, how are you feeling Lance?"

Lance gave him a crooked grin and lifted the side of his shirt, Ashs eyes widened at the jagged claw marks running down his side, "I've been better, my legs are worse though. Haven't been able to walk since I've been injured,"

"Will you be able to eventually?" He questioned curiously.

"In do time yes, but for now I'm bed ridden whether I like it or not," He then eyed the younger Guardian thoughtfully, "Now your Assessment you say?"

Ash sat down on a cot opposite of the red haired Guardian, "I've been tasked with killing whatever did this," He gestured to Lances side, "To you and Drake,"

He raised a surprised eyebrow, "This is no job for an apprentice lad," Lance cautioned, "That dragon-"

"Dragon?" Ashs voiced was laced with confusion, there were no dragons left. After the Great Hunt of Debenshi well over four century's ago, all dragons within Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh had been extinct. All except for the legendary beasts of course.

"Ay, they've been calling me insane for even saying this, but what killed Drake and injured me was a dragon boy."

"A dragon… Your sure Lance?"

Lance chuckled humorlessly, "I'm not surprised you don't believe me, hell had I been in your position I would have agreed with you." His eyes turned serious, "But mark my word Ash, this monster was blood thirsty. You will have to slay it whether you like it or not."

"What can you tell me about it, is there anything you saw… Or figured out that may help me kill it?"

Lance pursed his lips thoughtfully, "Fight it from a distance, your sword won't be useful in this fight boy. Get to close and you'll be burnt crisp,"

"It breathes fire?" He whispered in shock.

"Aiy, keep it grounded. Drake and I had a hell of a time trying to hit it when it was maneuvering faster then our arrows. Damn near wasted two quiver fulls,"

"If I could have Pi electrocute it, _stun_ it. Would an arrow to the skull kill it?"

Lance looked thoughtful, "You little mouse has the ability to paralyze yes?" He nodded, "You may stand a chance after all... Make the climb, have your mouse take point. Those ears of his will pick up the dragon before you do, also leave your mount at the base of the mountain. The terrain is a death trap for horses,"

Ash stood up and gave Lance a nod, "Thank you Lance, I'll make sure this is taken care of,"

As Ash started to walk away Lance grabbed his arm, "Above all else Ash, your life is greater than completing this Assessment. To run in the time of danger is not a cowardly act if all else fails. Remember that."

"I will Lance, thank you," Lance released his arm and watched as the young Guardian walked out of the ward and out of sight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

May sat next to Dawn and Drew's advisers, who were just as arrogant as the Prince in question. They were seated around a table in the courtyard currently working on the guest lists, "Of course we'll need the Lords and Ladies of the Orange Archipelago, the LaRousse's are tight knit with the lords and it would be a disgrace not to invite them."

"Of course," The princess stated dryly, "And of his many _many _friends throughout Johto how many of them should we invite?"

The adviser waved a nonchalant hand, "No more than a hundred and fifty, we need to keep the list short after all."

"Of course…" She drawled sarcastically, she was going to place a dagger right between her ribs if she didn't get away from here. The past week and a half had been nothing but planning. Planning and… She shuddered, staying in the same room as LaRousse.

The Prince had ever so kindly explained in length to her father that it would be best for both of them f they got used to the idea soon rather than later. She had asserted her thoughts to both her father and the Prince only to have them waved away as if it were no problem at all.

More than occasionally she had to… Show the Prince that she was not some object, usually by delivering a _low blow_ or a hard slap to the cheek even though it was not lady like in the least.

Her eyes drifted across the courtyard to the blonde Aura Guardian who was striding towards the castle doors. Quickly getting up from her seat, she ran over and stopped the older woman before she disappeared side, "Lady Cloud!"

Alyssa stopped herself and turned around, surprised to see the Princess running towards her, "Your highness," She bowed politely, "What can I help you with?"

"Have you gotten any word from Ash?" She asked hopefully.

A smile touched the blondes lips, "Unfortunately no, he should be arriving at Lavaridge Town within the day however. From there on it's anybody's guess on what he'll do."

"Are you worried about him?" May asked curiously, she figured she knew the answer but was intrigued by the older woman.

Alyssa looked passed her and to where Dawn and the Advisers were looking in their direction expectantly, "It looks like you could use a break," She smiled, "Care for a cup of coffee?"

May grinned and nodded happily, "That be wonderful, continuous work without a break is draining,"

Alyssa gestured for the brunette to follow her and started for the castles kitchen, "To answer your question, yes I'm worried about him. It's hard not to be when somebody you care for goes off and you're unsure of whether he'll come back dead or alive,"

"Is it really that dangerous, that thing that killed the Guardian?"

"Yes, Lance and Drake are a few years younger than myself, but they are wise for their age. Two of the best Guardians of this day in age."

"Second only to you?" May asked with a small grin.

Alyssa grinned in response as they entered the kitchen, "I'd be lying if I didn't say yes now wouldn't I?" The brunette giggled as she continued, "Ash… Well Ash I have no doubt in my mind that he'll surpass me, the day I laid my eyes on him I knew he would be one of the best Guardians of our time."

May bit her lip thoughtfully as Alyssa went over to a nearby stove and started searching for coffee beans, "If you don't mind me asking, when _did_ you first come across Ash?"

Alyssa hesitated removing a coffee pot slowly from a nearby cupboard, "Curious about that are you?" She asked interestedly.

"When we met, and he told me you were basically his mother. And that as far back as he could remember he had always been raised by you,"

Alyssa placed some wood into the stove and lit it, "I saved him, that much can be said. Not even six months old when his parents died." She turned away from the boiling pot of coffee and to the Princess, "He had no immediate family he could be given to, no place to go so I took him in."

"Why would you do that if you didn't even know him? How old were you?"

She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, "Couldn't have been older than he is right now, I was lucky really. My apprenticeship had just ended and I was posted over in Littleroot Town, nothing happened there, it was just a small peaceful little town without trouble. The perfect place to raise a child really."

"You were so young though?"

"It didn't matter to me," She seemed like she was beginning to struggle with what she was saying, "When I was growing up I didn't have a mother or a father, I was a beggar until the age of ten when my teacher took me in after I tried pickpocketing him."

"He gave me a life, something that I thought would never happen in a million years. The same could have been for Ash in a way; I could have dropped him off in an orphanage, or just let him die. But I knew what it was like to have no one love you, to have nobody looking out for you. So I took him in, it was the best decision I ever made honestly."

"And why's that?" She asked quietly as the Guardian handed her a freshly poured cup.

"Guardians don't have the luxury of having families, it's near impossible when they're called off on courier missions or tasked to hunt down killers."

"But what about you? You raised Ash to be… Well perfect!?"

Alyssa grinned to herself before taking a sip of her coffee, "I'm glad you think so, I'll be honest at first I thought I was doing a chivalrous thing, saving a baby from certain death. But on the ride back to Littleroot the reality hit me on the fact that I was going be a mother."

"If you had the chance, go redo taking Ash along with you would you change it from happening?"

She shook her head immediately, "I wouldn't change a thing, in the first few days of living with him I grew attached right away. I'd take him everywhere, got a lot of strange looks to. An Aura Guardian with a child is not an everyday occurrence."

"Were his parents murdered?"

At this Alyssa hesitated, taking a longer sip of her drink then necessary, "His father was killed in battle, his mother murdered…"

"They died during the war?" She whispered uncertainly.

"They did, at the end of it. Right before we pulled out of Viridian."

May set her cup down thoughtfully, "Why haven't you ever told him this? It's something he's curious about you know,"

"With the way things are going, he'll be learning soon enough. Which is why if you see him when he returns from Lavaridge you must promise me that you will not tell him of this conversation."

"I promise,"

"Good, now I think you've got to go help your friend out with whatever you were working on out there, leaving her with those advisers probably has her tearing out her hair,"

May grinned, "I suppose, thanks for talking with me, other than Ash and Dawn I don't really have any other friends around here."

"Same time tomorrow then?"

"Huh?"

The blonde grinned, "I'll be up and around the castle for the next few days working with your father to plan your escorts to Johto and back for the coming months. And it would be nice to spend time with the girl my boys head over heels for,"

She laughed happily as the Princess blushed shyly, "Come on your highness, you've got work to do."

* * *

**I'll be damned, this was originally… What eight hundred words when I finished it? But nope, managed to pump out another 1200 without even trying. Well I'm surprised that I finished this in one sitting without being distracted… That much.**

**Pretty straight forward Chapter, the first week and a half Ash is gone. Next chapter will be another time jump, about two weeks. It'll set up a short arc dealing with Ash as a Guardian and the leading up to the wedding.**

**Well anyways that's all for now, hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next time around! Please drop in a review as well, let me know what ya think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The moon shone brightly down on the rider who rode wearily down the main street of Petalburg Village, a hood drawn over their head concealing their face from sight.

The Ponyta plodded along, it's white coat covered in soot, dirt, and sweat. It faltered in its step, causing the rider to sway uneasily in the saddle.

"Little further boy…" The hoarse voice came from beneath the hood. His body ached; a gash on his chest that was hastily repaired had once again reopened. His eyes fluttered shut, and his grip on the pummel loosened.

Grunting tiredly he forced his eyes to reopen, only half of what they were before. Arceus he was thirsty, been well over two days since he had had a drink, or a meal. He licked his dry and cracked lips, coffee would be good… He nodded deliriously at the thought.

Coffee would do him good, coffee then go get the uh… Uh… He shook his head trying to remember what he had forgotten. The shake caused him to sway in the saddle; rest would allow him to remember…

His eyes fell shut, and he faintly felt a change of terrain underneath him. He tossed the thought aside uncaring, right now he wanted rest. Rest… and then the… the uh…

It didn't matter, not right now anyways. The repetition of the Ponyta hooves were soothing, the repetitious clip, clop, clip, clop, the only sound making it through his mind.

He heard something else though briefly, just a… Might have been a voice, it didn't really matter at the moment. Rest was the only thing he cared for…

The rider swayed in the saddle, his grip coming loose of the pummel before all of his weight shifted over and he slid off and onto the ground with a thud.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alyssa pursed her lips, "For the return trip… Send the caravan up the straight and through Littleroot, we can have an escort waiting for her there, which would return her to the castle while lessening the distance travelled by Alexander's Knights."

Norman turned the map inquisitively, "And with a Guardian with her at all times any possible attacks would be dealt with effectively."

"Exactly."

Norman cast a look out the window of the tower and chuckled, "I think we should call it for the night Alyssa, it seems that time has escaped us,"

She followed the king's gaze and smiled slightly, "So it would seem, I'll go over Johto's country side in the morning, see if there are any possible routes for Mays third trip."

"Very good," The King clapped his hands together, "Sleep well Alyssa, another long day tomorrow,"

She bowed slightly, "Goodnight my lord, I'll see you bright and early." The Aura Guardian strolled leisurely out of the keep and down the stairs. At the bottom of the staircase, she took a minute to catch her breath;_ I'm getting too old for this_.

Recovered she walked out into the courtyard and into the cool night air. Walking over to the stables, she went inside and greeted Flare who nickered a greeting by butting her with her nose.

Swinging up into the saddle she stroke the Rapidash's neck and lazily walked her out of the stable, giving a tilt of the head to the stable hands.

"Long day eh girl?"

Flare shook her head in acknowledgment earning a smile from the Guardian.

"Blaze'll be back soon, so you wo-"

"Rider at the gate!"

She turned her gaze up to the battlements near the drawbridge to see the night watch running with bows and spears at the ready towards the bridge. Shrugging her bow off of her shoulder she tapped Flare with her toe and started off in a gallop to the bridge.

"Sergeant is there an issue?" She called up as she rode to the open bridge. Coming towards her was a cloaked man on a Ponyta, plodding tiredly towards her.

"Rider won't identify himself!" The sergeant called down to her, she reached back, drew, nocked, and brought an arrow up to full draw.

"Rider drop the hood and identify yourself or we _will_ sho-" She stopped as the rider swayed slightly before dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

She slid off of Flare, arrow still at full draw as she started towards the fallen rider.

Her eyes remained fixated on the rider, who had yet to move, "Identi-"

"Pikapi!?"

_No…_ Her heartbeat picked up as she saw the electric mouse crawl out of the saddle bag and over to the rider.

She ran across the drawbridge, replacing the arrow back into the quiver, and slinging the bow back onto her shoulder.

She ignored the slight commotion behind her as she got down onto her knees and rolled the rider over. _Ash…_ "Ash," She took him by the shoulders and shook him gently, "Ash!"

With no reply she brought her hand to his neck, blinking at the sudden appearance of blood on her hands. She could feel a slight pulse, it was there. But it was feint.

She slipped an arm underneath his legs while the other supported his back, standing up she turned back towards the castle in a hurry.

"Pika come with me! Sargent take Flare and Blaze and get him rubbed down and fed!" She didn't look back as she carried the unconscious boy through the courtyard and into the castle. As she ran towards the infirmary she couldn't help but notice the blood dripping from her apprentice and onto the ground.

Turning a corner she almost ran directly into the Princess, but nimbly went around her before continuing off down the corridor.

She heard a call behind her but ignored it, taking a final turn she entered the infirmary startling the nurses as she laid the boy down onto a cot.

Pikachu leapt up next the raven haired Guardian and prodded him gently with his nose, "Pi cha Pikachu?"

Alyssa took her knife from hip and cut away the cloak, "Pi light up the room." The room lit up as if a roaring fire had been started right next to her, a bright light emitting from the electric mouse.

"Arceus…" She whispered in horror. His eyes were shut; dark black rings were underneath, barely noticeable though due to the mixture of dirt and blood that coated his face. His lips were cracked, as dry as a desert.

"Alyssa what's- Oh my god!" Mays hands shot up to her mouth in horror, "What-"

"I don't know," She cut through his tunic and shirt and swore explosively, a deep gash ran from his right shoulder to the bottom of his hip, and was leaking under a hastily made patch.

"Get me disinfectant!" A nurse quickly complied and removed a vial of milk white liquid from a cupboard before handing it to the Guardian who was removing her gloves and checking his pulse once again, "He's lost a lot of blood,"

She removed the cap from the vial and started applying it down the length of the cut, "When did-"

"I don't know," She placed the vial off to one side and checked his pulse, it was still weak. Closing her eyes she placed a hand on his chest where his heart was while the other was placed gently on the center of the cut.

"What are you doing?" She whispered nervously.

She was ignored as the room seemed to cool, drop down a few degrees. Her eyes widened in shock as the blood flow seemed to cease, seconds later she tore her gaze away as the cut slowly started to heal. Slowly stitching the lips together until all that remained was a long scar running across his chest.

Alyssa fell back, landing on the ground with her head in her hands. "Alyssa!" May exclaimed in shock!

Taking deep breaths the blonde exhaustively used the side of the cot to pull herself up and examine her apprentice, "Ash," She whispered giving him a small shake, "Wake up,"

There was a soundless response from the boy, his lips barely moving.

"Ash _wake up!_"

"It's… It's gone…" His voice was strained, and his eyes remained shut.

"Get him some water!" She ordered the nurse; she turned back to the boy and placed a hand on his cheek turning his face towards her, "What's gone Ash," She asked softly, "What's gone?"

The nurse returned with a canteen of water and brought it to the boys lips as Alyssa held his head up, once the water got down his throat he sighed tiredly, "I… I gotta find Aly, the egg…"

"I'm right here Ashy," She replied soothingly running a hand through his greasy hair, "What egg?"

His lips sounded something, barely audible. "Ash, come on what egg?" She asked giving him a gentle shake.

He groaned at being moved, his face scrunching up in pain and pure exhaustion, "Got... Stolen… need, need…"

His voice trailed off only to be replaced by deep breathing; Alyssa walked up to a wall and leaned her head against it, "What happened?" May whispered going up to the bed and taking his hand, the slightly pained expression that was kept on his face killed her inside.

"I don't know, he must have just gotten into town. He passed out on the bridge; he was bleeding and unconscious… All I can really do is wait for him to wake up, get the full story."

"Is… Is he going to be alright?"

"Right now he needs rest, he'll be staying here for another day with the amount of bloo-"

"What's happened?" The girls turned their heads to the door as Norman stormed in with his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword.

His eyes went from his daughter, to Alyssa and then Ash, the long cut running down his chest, "Is the boy alright?" He asked curiously walking over to the side of the bed.

"He's been attacked, not by… Whatever he was sent after, that cut was from no claw. It's a blade wound."

Norman eyed the cut critically; it was a cut from either a sword or a dagger. The cut was to clean, no jagged ends, just straight from his shoulder to hip. "Do you know how-" He stopped as the blonde shook her head.

"He's been riding hard for the past few days, dehydrated, didn't even stop at the river to properly dress his wound properly." She blinked suddenly, "He doesn't have his quiver…"

She ran for the stables, her feet carrying her as fast as possible. Sprinting out into the courtyard she ran to the doors of the stables and pushed them open. Her eyes spotted Blaze instantly, going over she stroked the pony's neck soothingly, "What happened boy," She asked in a hush tone, "What happened out there?"

Blaze shook his head and whined softly, she could see in the pony's eyes that he was concerned, "Ash is alright, he's sleeping right now. Let's get that saddle off of you huh, you need rest as well,"

She went to the pony's side, undoing the straps on the saddle before lifting it off and placing it on a table nearby. Her eyes went to the saddle bag, before she removed it she flipped open the flap and searched its contents. His extra quiver of arrows was still there, empty canteen, and that was it.

No two handed long sword hanging from the side, no hat, no bow… He wouldn't have left those if he could help it. She needed him to wake up, something had damn near killed him and she wasn't going to just sit around and wait for the person to get away with that.

Removing the saddle bag, she stayed with Blaze awhile longer calming his nerves before returning to her apprentice. He was still asleep; May was no longer in the infirmary, only her father remained, "I take it you'll be wanting to take time away from planning Mays escort to hunt down who did this?" Norman asked seriously meeting the blonde's cold blue eyes.

"Yes, but there may be more to it; he said something about an egg,"

"Egg?"

She nodded slightly running a gentle hand through the raven haired Guardians hair, "I'll be damned if I know what he was talking about. His weapons are gone, so is his quiver. Stolen is my guess, he wouldn't have left those if he had the choice."

"You'll stay with him then?" Norman asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I'll leave early morning to get him a change of clothing-"

"Non-sense, I'll have a page sent to retrieve it from your cabin. When he wakes send someone to fetch me, nobody attacks a Guardian without consequences."

"Thank you my Lord," Alyssa bowed stiffly walking over to a stool and bringing it over next to Ash.

"Get some rest Alyssa, if he awakes and he's anything like you he'll want to leave as soon as he's up,"

A smile hit the corner of her mouth, "That he will, goodnight Norman,"

He gave her a small nod, "Goodnight Alyssa sleep well."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Arceus he hurt, his back ached, his chest burned, and he genuinely felt awful. He wrinkled his face experimentally, he mentally shrugged.

At least his face was fine, that was always a plus.

Licking his lips, his eyes snapped wide open. The granite ceiling above him confused him, why wasn't he on Blaz- He shot up, "Blaze!"

As soon as he was up he winced in pain as a sharp pain tore through his chest forcing him to lay back, "Ash!?"

His eyes snapped to his right where he saw the blonde with wide eyes, "Alyssa! Where's Blaze, we got to- How long have I been out!?" He started sitting back up, feeling light headed as he swung his legs over the side of the cot and attempting to stand up.

"Woah woah woah Ash calm down," She placed her hands on his shoulder and gently pressed him back, "Only a couple hours, its morning now,"

"You weren't at the cabin?"

She nodded, "I was planning escorts,"

He nodded absentmindedly as if the fact didn't matter, "Is Blaze alright, he hasn't eaten or-"

"He's fine," She said reassuringly.

"Good good, May how is she- Stupid question she's fine. Pack your things Aly we gotta leave. Now!" He spoke rapidly trying to stand up but was held down by the blonde.

"You're going to fast Ash, slow down. What happened?"

"T-The dragons dead, but the egg. The _egg_ Aly it was stolen!" He hissed through his teeth, "We _have _to get it back!"

She blinked trying to understand what he was going on about, "Dragon?" she asked in amusement.

He shook his head at her tone, "Don't grin like that, if that egg hatches we're going to be in trouble. It's smart, it knew what I was doing, it-it-it knew why Lance and Drake were up on the mountain, _that's_ why it attacked. It was protecting the egg!" He was frantic, making the blonde worried.

"Your weapons where are they?"

He blinked at the question, "Stolen, along with the egg. Left me for dead, took my things and le-"

"Who left you for dead?"

She was able to see the slight hesitance in his answer, "Knights,"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Yes, Knights. Ambushed on my return trip, we've got to leave _now _before they get too far away!"

"Here is what we're going to do, you're going to lay back down-" The protest wasn't even out of his mouth before she continued, "And I'm going to go get the King, we will go after who did this to you. We need the full story though!"

Ash sucked on his teeth irritably, "Fine go get the King… But hurry we need to get-"

"Calm yourself, you won't want to ramble to a king to prove your sain."

"It _was_ a dragon Alyssa," He stressed, "Lance was right, they _do_ think you're crazy…" He grumbled as she left the infirmary and out into the halls.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

His eyes narrowed as she returned, not only with the King but with Drew, "How are you feeling Ash?" The King asked kindly.

Ash took his eyes off the green haired prince and turned his attention to the King, "I've been better your Majesty, I take Alyssa has informed you about-"

"The dragon?" Drew interrupted with an amused smirk.

Ash turned his gaze to the Prince, "Laugh if you will, but I know what I killed. Got the scales to prove it," His eyebrows furrowed distractedly, "Or _did_, they were stolen along with the egg…"

"Now Ash, start from the beginning, _what_ egg are you talking about. And _who_ attacked you?"

Ash kept silent and lifted Pikachu from the edge of the bed and onto his lap, "I… got advice from Lance, and then headed to Mt. Chimney. I left Blaze hidden in a cave at the base, while Pi and I made the climb…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He slumped back against a rock wearily; no wonder the place was called Mt. Chimney. The place was a smoke and dry heated hell. He felt the canteen hanging from his side, _three quarters full_,he judged by the sloshing sound coming from its insides.

"Pi," He whispered licking his once again dry lips. He sat still for two minutes until the small electric rodent bounded into sight from around the other side of the rock.

"See anything buddy?" He asked scratching him behind the ear.

"Pika chapi pikachu," Pikachu answered, nose twitching in the air inquisitively.

Ash nodded to himself, "Go on ahead, keep within view though. I don't want to lose sight of ya," Pikachu nodded and scampered off around the side of the rock.

Sighing he stood himself back up and fiddled with the hilt of his long sword, pulling it slightly out of its sheath before returning it. It was a nervous trait he picked up years ago, the slight hiss of the steel on leather kept him on his toes.

Alert for anything.

He started the climb- or more accurately the hike once again. He'd been on the mountain for almost four hours slowly trekking his way up the mountain side. A quiet journey, except for the occasional rumble from the lava underneath him… He wasn't sure what to be more afraid of, a _dragon_ or the fact that he was scaling a volcano.

Either way, he wished he had gotten a different assign- Pikachu stopped, braced on all fours with his fur sticking out. He removed an arrow from his quiver and nocked it, moving in a crouch over to the yellow rodent's position, "Pi cha Pikapi!" He whispered glancing to his partner.

"See if you can get to high ground, I'll distract it so that you can get a clear shot. And remember, hit the dragon. Not me," He joked quietly trying to ease the tension they were both feeling.

"Pi cha?" Pikachu asked indigently.

Ash laughed quietly, "Whatever you say buddy, now get going."

Pikachu gave him a grin before leaping up onto a rock outcrop above him. After a few moments he calmed his breathing and started forward. His footsteps were silent as he moved in a crouch; he rounded a slight bend using the shadows caste by rocks to hide him from sight as he came into a small plateau.

A few boulders and rocks were spread across it, but other than that it was empty. Except of course the cave in the mountain side. He slowly moved out into the open, drawing an arrow to full draw while looking for the electric mouse.

He figured Pikachu would be in position by now… He had to be.

He stood up, body tense as he raised the bow directly to the entrance of the cave entrance. _You better be in position Pi…_

The bow thrummed, and the arrow shot across the plateau and into the darkness. After six seconds he had yet to hear anything. Nocking another arrow he brought it up full draw and aimed back down the cave.

He was about to release when he saw a faint light in the cave, he squinted hesitant to release the arrow. Was it a torch?

He lowered the bow, taking a cautious step forward. He stopped himself as another light appeared, this time slightly to the right of the original before it vanished.

Without a second thought he brought the arrow up and released. It hissed into the cave and everything was silent. The light remained still and Ash swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

He stumbled back, falling onto his backside before getting up and running behind a boulder as a very loud, very _angry_ roar thundered out of the cave.

He nocked another arrow with his back pressed tightly to the boulder, counting to three he spun out from cover and froze.

Standing on to large hind legs, and two small arms, was a seven foot long orange _dragon_ with a long neck, two massive wings, and a long tail with a flame on the tip. It turned its long neck to look at the Guardian.

It growled, flames licking out from the gaps between its barred razor sharp teeth. "GRAAAAAAH!" Ash dove behind the boulder as searing hot flames shot over where he had stood previously. He watched in horror as the flames continued on for well over ten seconds before ceasing, the side of the boulder and ground now burnt, and bubbling slightly.

What the hell was he going to do?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He let another arrow loose, it hissed towards the furious dragon and into its wing before another blast of flames ripped across the plateau.

Ash wiped the sweat from his brow, he was low on arrows. Three left. Licking his lips counted to three, dove out from cover, nocking, drawing, and releasing in the same action. The dragon crawled towards him, its claws tearing up the ground beneath it as it closed in on its pray.

Ash scrambled to his feet, swaying left as the dragon snapped its massive jaw at him. It snapped at him again, sidestepping away he threw a wild punch hitting it square in the nose.

His eyes went wide in fright as it snapped its black eyes to glare directly into his. He dove out of the way as it took suddenly took flight, roaring as it circled the plateau from high above. He couldn't shoot at it; he only had two arrows remaining.

It swooped down towards him; he sprinted for cover as the ground behind him lit up into roaring flames. The heat was unbearable; the twenty minute long battle was wearing him down strictly from the heat alone.

Lance had said to keep it at a distance, but his arrows were powerless. The scales on the dragon were to strong, and the only vulnerable – or so he believe- spot was the tan underlining on the belly or tail. He found this out by getting lucky, his arrow had ricocheted off the ground and up into its belly, causing it falter in its flight.

But that had been fifteen arrows ago.

He licked his lips as he felt a tremble behind him, _Come on Pi… Get em when he's coming for another Ariel attack._

Ash sprinted out from cover, surprising the dragon as it rounded on him with a wild swing from its tail. The tail caught him in the gut, sending him flying back into the boulder in which he came. The bow fell from his grasp, as he desperately tried to ignore the pain in his lower back.

The dragon crawled victoriously towards him, he could see the flames preparing in its jaws, he figured briefly that it may want to cook him before he had his insides torn out.

Opening its jaws Ash braced himself for the searing heat that would encase him.

"CHUUUUUU!" In surprise he dove right as a massive arc of lighting thundered down from the sky. The bolt struck the dragon, causing it bellow a furious pained call into the sky.

Ash grabbed the hilt of his sword, while he had the chance. Tearing the sword from its scabbard he stood up and swung a wide uppercut towards the dragon's throat. There was a slight screech as the steel broke through the scales and into the soft flesh beneath.

It choked, it was brief but before he could get in another stroke he was thrown aside as he was impaled once again by the powerful tail.

He scrambled across the ground for his bow, "PI HIT IT AGAIN!" He yelled as the flames of the dragons tail shrunk dramatically.

Another chu sounded shocking the dragon as he picked up his bow and nocked both of his remaining arrows. He sighted on the dragons skull, the pain and furry in its black eyes threw him off slightly, but he ignored it.

The two arrows hissed towards the dragon, the first denting its scales and bouncing off uselessly as the other arrow pierced the scales and drove itself into the fire breathers head.

The screech that it released caused Ash to drop his bow to the ground and cover his ears. The dragon cried out in pain, staggering away from Ash and towards the cave entrance. The pain it felt was genuine, Ash could feel it with each high pitched whine.

He tossed his bow to the side and ran wearily over to his sword, swiping it off the ground he bolted for the cave entrance, "PI! GET DOWN HERE!" He yelled sprinting into the cave.

Pikachu leaped down from its perch on a bolder high above where Ash had fought the dragon and onto the plateau, sprinting in his body flashed white before a bright light emitted from his body. Sprinting in alongside Ash the two ran down the long cave tunnel following the blood trail that led into the darkness.

Ash grunted as he kept up his sprint, he _really _needed a drink. Whining could be heard getting closer, slowing down he caught his breath and ran up to a corner. He hesitated; sending Pikachu to get a glance around the corner could very well kill the electric mouse from a surprise attack.

Spinning out from cover, sword at the ready he tensed as he saw the dragon backed against a wall. Blood ran from its neck and head wounds, it was barely keeping itself up. His eyes went to the flame on its tail; it was no longer burning brightly. It looked as if it was about to go out.

He started forward carefully, the dragon opened its jaws and tried to release a fire breath at him, but all that came was a coarse noise.

He staggered forward; the dragon curled itself around something. What it was he didn't know, but it was small. With one last grunted he ran forward, sidestepping a final attempted snap at his arm and brought the sword up in a wide arc, slamming the blade directly into the cut from before.

Severing the head from the body.

He collapsed over as the head hit the ground, and blood started pouring from the cut. Pikachu came up to him and climbed into his lap, "Pikapi?" He asked quietly climbing up and nudging him slightly with his nose.

"I…" He shook his head slightly trying to catch his breath, "I'm alright buddy. Just _really_ sore…"

Pikachu nodded and nuzzled him gently before crawling off his lap and going over to examine the body, Ash got to one knee before standing up wearily. "Might want to take a few of those scales, if arrows couldn't pass through them it may make some exquisite Armour," He went over to the dragon's wing and attempted to lift it.

He grunted at the dead weight, "Don't know why it stayed on the ground most of the fight, don't really mind thou-"

"Pi cha…"

Ash glanced over towards the tail where Pikachu was inspecting, "What is it bud?"

He walked over to the electric mouse and felt a wave of disbelief wash over him, "Arceus…" He struggled to unwind the tail that held it securely, but when he did he shook his head, "It was guarding a bloody egg…"

The bright orange egg with a tan oval on the front leaned up against the tail.

Ash rubbed his chin, "It was defending the egg… It was defending the egg Pi…"

"Pika pikachu pikachu…"

He nodded sucking on his teeth, "Imagine the possibilities… Being able to… Domesticate a dragon… This is a better defense than ten knights. Three trained dragons would be devastating!"

He looked to the cave entrance, "We've got to get back to Petalburg," Carefully he stooped down and gently picked up the egg. It was warm, the perfect temperature… That's why it chose Mt. Chimney, heat is perfect for eggs. And for a fire breathing dragon, there would be no better place to hatch it then a volcano.

He then glanced to the decapitated body. Those scales were a valuable asset, the protection that he and Alyssa would be given would be outstanding. "Pi I need you to take the egg, start down the mountain but be _extremely_ cautious. I'm going to harvest a bunch of these scales. I'll catch up with you once I've got all that I can carry."

Pikachu gingerly took the egg in his paws and began waddling out towards the cave exit.

Getting down onto one knee, he pulled out his knife and began prying the scales off of the body.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"They got the scales and egg. I _need_ to go after them; I figured it out on why the dragon stayed on the ground while I fought it. It had to protect the egg, it was close to hatching. Lance and Drake went after it well over a month ago; they never made it as high as I did. The only reason I got to that plateau is because it couldn't leave the egg in case it hatched."

"It's plausible," Alyssa glanced away from her apprentice and to the King, "And if it's true about the egg, that it's about to hatch, the first thing that hatchling see's will be considered its mother."

Norman paced slowly his head nodding slowly as he mulled over what he had just learned, "Yes, after you left Mt. Chimney you were attacked?"

"Not immediately," Ash answered rolling his shoulders experimentally, "I returned to Lavaridge, and informed MacArthur and Lance of the carcass on the mountain. They'll have the body recovered and brought down for examination. Three days after I left, that's when I was attacked."

"How'd it happen?" His teacher asked carefully, if Ash had been careless it didn't show on his face.

"I was camped out just outside of Verdanturf Town when they attacked. Blaze and Pi had gone to sleep and I was about to follow when they came out of the trees."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Taking Blazes saddle blanket Ash knelt down next to the orange egg and made a small nest for it to rest on. Making sure that it would not cool during the night, he checked the fire one last time before laying down and resting his head on Blazes saddle.

Closing his eyes he sighed comfortably under the blanket of stars above him.

It wasn't long until sleep claimed him, he was sore after the confrontation with the dragon. When he had been hit by its tail and thrown into the rocks it had royally messed up his back. It was sore, stiff, and just overall hurt to sit straight.

A snap sounded an hour later and he was instantly awake, however he kept his eyes shut. His ears were his eyes now as the feint sound of boots to his right tried desperately to recover from the twig that they had stepped on.

"Quiet,"

"Hand me the bow,"

He opened his left eye which was a cobalt blue as his body felt the temperature drop and a cool wave flush over his body. The world around him now multiple shades of grey and blue. His vision zeroed in on Blaze and Pikachu, both emitting a light blue Aura, before doing a one eighty and cutting across his body and into the trees.

Twenty figures surrounded the clearing he was in, all emitting a dark aura that gave his heart a kick-start. Their movements were slowed, a hand reached painstakingly slow towards a crossbow that had yet to be loaded and cocked.

He figured from by the time he blinked to the time he reached either his bow or his sword that the clearing would be inescapable. His bow was left out of the question, as fast as his hands were, he'd be lucky to get a single arrow off by the time they raided him. His quiver was still in the saddle bag, and by the time he removed that from the bag had an arrow knocked he would most likely have a sword buried in his chest.

So that left that out.

Then there was Pika, his vision narrowed in on the sleeping electric rodent. Not even seven seconds from the time he blinks and a shout out to the mouse, the three armed men in that area would be over and have lopped off Pikachus little head before he could lose a single lightning bolt.

So that left his sword.

The two handed blade leaned next two the egg, about five feet to his left. Sheathed and unsharpened since it had gone through the scales of the dragon. Leaving one fully lethal blade while the other remained half dented.

And not to mention his stiff back would make swinging the blade a slight difficulty.

So he recounted everything he had realized in the past half second.

He was out numbered twenty to one.

On his own without risking Pika's life.

No bow.

A one sided long sword.

And his injury.

In less than half a second he formulated a three step plan. Which was _very_ unlikely to work.

Sword. Whistle and double neutralize. Swap swords and attempt to survive.

He blinked.

Rolling half over he pushed off with one leg over the egg and to his sword. His hand snatched the hilt as he rolled into a full on sprint towards Blaze and Pikachu.

Leaping over the sleeping duo he griped his sword in a double handed grip and sprinted two long steps into the forest.

In the space of two seconds he swung a side stroke at the surprised fully armored knight, lopping his head off of his shoulders, before locking swords with the man next to him.

He let out an ear piercing three tone whistle which ascended in pitch as he disengaged the knight by; with lightning fast reflexes removing a hand from his sword, ducking the slash, and gripping the small space between the plate Armour and helmet – jerking the knight around to stand where he had previously stood- right as a twang sounded in the clearing.

Half a second later a crossbow bolt buried itself in the back of the knights neck making the body go limp. Sprinting back into the clear while he had the chance, taking half a second to realize Pika and Blaze were no longer present, another second passed and the clearing was now filled with fully armoured knights roaring battle cry's towards him, swords and maces swinging in the air.

He ducked a side stroke, planting his foot square in the attackers chest forcing him onto his back, just in time for him to spin, parry, and stab another right behind him.

He roared as a blade crossed through where his neck had been and into another. A mace connected with his blade, bending the steel into an odd angle and forcing it out of his grasp.

An image of the Princess flashed before his eyes as a wild stroke caused him to dive to the ground to avoid a swift sudden death.

Rolling to his feet he blinked and felt the cool wash over him, he snapped his head sideways as a bolt hissed across the tip of his nose and into the bark of a nearby tree.

_Come home safe, that's all I ask._

He sprinted three steps forward and dove shoulder first into a knight who was pulsing a black Aura, knocking him back into a few others.

With the stun, his hand went swiftly to his side and removed the dagger that was always kept at his side. Rolling so that he was positioned behind the knight he stunned, he drove the tip of the blade deep into the miniscule visible spot of flesh between the helmet and Armour.

Spinning away he drew his arm back and gasped as a blade hissed in an uppercut from his hip and up passed his face. The knife fell from his grasp and onto the ground as his legs buckled underneath him.

His knees, then chest, and finally his head hit the ground with a dull thud. He focused solely on the pain that ripped through his chest, and the hot liquid that now began to soak the ground beneath him.

He felt several sharp objects prod him, in the leg, chest, arm, until a muffled gruff voice spoke, "Flip him over,"

He did not blink, nor move his eyes as he was rolled over onto his back. A full helm came right up in front of his face, "He's gone," The man stated slapping Ash on the cheek twice, and examining the far off, glassy stare.

"What the hell, is this an egg?" Another muttered from out of view. Ash waited until the men around him went to investigate what the other had found.

The jingling of Armour sounded and he made a split second decision to blink as he felt his eyes grow tired.

The dark aura of those alive and the grey aura of those he had killed filled the clearing, all of which surrounded a feint blue being held by one of the men.

"We'll take it with us, take the weapons and search the kids bags for supplies. Then head back to the herd."

Another feint jingling of Armour sounded and soon Ash found himself alone in the clear, amongst the bodies of the dead.

And only one thought crossed his mind.

May was going to be disappointed he didn't come home in one piece.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"They left my quiver, heard one say that none of them could shoot except for crossbows. My sword was there, irreparable so I left it. I stopped the blood flow and then left immediately for the castle; I had no other choice but to return."

"Have you any idea on where they might have gone?" Norman asked his fingers drumming over the hilt of his blade patiently.

A slight hesitance crossed his eyes only noticed by Alyssa as he answered, "No your Majesty, but if we leave while the tracks are still hot we still have the chance of recovering the egg."

"Ash show me on a map where this took place, I'll go after them while you-"

"Absolutely not," He argued back quickly, "You're not doing this alone."

Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "Ash Ketchum you are to not leave Petal-"

"I've got to go after them Aly," He said completely serious, "It's _my_ fault that they even got away, I was unprepared, thus it's _my _responsibility."

"He'll go with you Alyssa," Norman stated slowly ignoring the glare sent to him by his top Guardian, "He _is_ a fully fledged Guardian in all but ink after all…"

The blonde blinked in response, until her shoulders relaxed slightly and a saddened smile crossed her lips, "I suppose he's right, all we need to do is…" She shook her head slightly, "You'll rest for a few hours while I go find you a new bow and another quiver. Change once you're up to standing and then we'll head off,"

Ash let out a deep breath and nodded as he laid back onto the bed, "Alright Aly,"

She smiled and ruffled his hair slightly earning her a raised eyebrow, "Where's your hat?"

He grinned ruefully, "It's ashes and shreds now, lost it while fighting the dragon."

"I'll see what I can do," She stated with a smile, "Now you rest up," With that she gave a small bow to the King and left the infirmary.

"You'll be alright?" Norman asked kindly.

"Yes your Majesty,"

"Good, I'll take my leave then. Good luck with retrieving the egg." He started for the door, "Oh, and congratulations." He didn't wait for a reply as he rounded the corner.

That left him alone with Drew.

"A Guardian," He stated simply, "Never would have guessed."

"The blue clothing and Ponyta weren't obvious enough?" Ash replied sarcastically.

"Not when you look as if you'd just gotten off the streets and were let into a Royal Ball."

"How is May?" He asked changing the subject completely.

Drew rubbed his cheek absentmindedly, "She's warming to the idea, another week or so and she'll be hooked on the idea." He stated positively.

"Best go looking for her, might join her in bed if she's still asleep. She _did_ seem rather upset about something last night." Without a glance back he started for the door.

"Oh _Prince_ LaRousse," Ash jeered looking back to the door right as he was about to step out.

"What is it?" He asked agitatedly looking over his shoulder back at the Guardian.

Ash reached into his pocket and removed a piece of fabric, holding it up so that the Prince could see it, "I believe in a way, this belongs to you."

Drew stared at the fabric in disbelief, before with fast strides he stormed over and snatched the fabric out of his hand.

He eyed the fabric before his gaze snapped to the emotionless brown of the Aura Guardians. After a brief few seconds of not looking away, Drew tucked the fabric into his pocket and promptly left the room.

Ash eyed the door long after the Prince had left before sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the cot, ignoring the brief seconds of nausea that greeted him.

Getting up he went over to the change of clothes and stripped off his shirt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Now was her only chance, after a long painful night of worrying she was going to get a chance to see Ash. She paced quickly down the long corridors keeping her eyes moving in case she ran into her father, mother, Dawn, or Mrs. Berlitz.

If any of them caught her going to the infirmary she would be sent directly the other way, with an escort at her side.

And she could have that happen.

No, she, couldn't.

So she tried to keep her walk casual, but still maintain a speed that would carry her there quickly. Turning a corner she started for the staircase.

Halfway there she momentarily shrieked as a hand covered her mouth, and another pulled her into a room where the door was quickly locked.

She twisted her head so she could see behind her and instantly felt a wave of happiness wash over her as the hand left her mouth and was swiftly replaced by the Aura Guardians lips.

She leaned back against the door for support as she pulled the guardian closer, the warmth radiating from his body heating her like a roaring fire, "Ash," She breathed briefly pulling back before attacking his lips once again.

His hand travelled down the side of her body sending euphoric chills running down her spine until his hand stopped on her hip, "I'm sorry," He broke the kiss briefly before moving to her neck, "I have to leave again."

He was replied with a brief moan which forced him to stop altogether and cup her cheek with his other hand while resting his forehead against hers.

"What?" She asked opening her eyes with flushed cheeks.

"I'm leaving again,"

"What happened. Why were you cut?" She whispered gingerly slipping a hand under his shirt and feeling the long scar that now ran down his hard chest.

"I was attacked," He saw the concerned question in her eyes and continued, "I slayed the dragon, and on the way back I was ambushed by a band of knights. They stole my things including the dragons egg, so Alyssa and I are going to retrieve it before it hatches."

"Dragon egg?" She asked in confusion.

He kissed her lightly on the lips, which she was more than eagerly willing to respond to but he kept it short, "It's a _very_ long story May, but as soon as we've got it I'm coming back. I _will_ stop this wedding," He whispered the last part his lips moving to her jaw line, "I will keep you from marrying LaRousse,"

She closed her eyes tightening her grip on his tunic as he continued planting small delicate kisses up her jaw line and to her ear, "And I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe,"

She swiftly pushed him back an inch before spinning him around and pressing him up against the door, "I know you will," She whispered up to his ear before claiming his lips desperately, "I know you'll stop it," She breathed briefly, "And when… It comes down… to it," She stopped herself for a brief moment, her eyes opened alight with a burning passion, "I only see myself marrying one person."

She went to kiss him, but he turned his head slightly so her lips hit his cheek, "Before things go too far… I have to go," He whispered regretting every word, but it was true.

The only reason he allowed it to go as far as it had was because he had almost lost her, he _needed_ to know that she was still waiting for him. That she had missed him as much as he had missed her.

"How long will you be gone?" She reached her hand up and ran it slowly through his hair, "I hate it when you leave," She whispered her blue eyes looking longingly into his brown.

"I know, but this could be far more important than we realize. As for how long I'll be gone… I can't give you a definite answer, longer than a week for sure. How long afterwards I can't be sure."

He ran a gentle hand through her silk smooth hair, before wrapping his arms tightly around her fragile body, and resting his cheek on the top of her head, "Now I've got to go, Alyssa will be wondering where I've gone to."

May nodded into his chest before reaching up and placing an almost unnoticeable kiss onto his lower lip, "I'll be waiting for when you return, come home safe- Well _safer_ than this time that is,"

He kissed her lightly on top of her head before unlocking the door, "I'll see you soon May, stay safe."

He silently opened the door and stepped out, giving her a brief smile before he went off again.

"He should be saying that to himself," She whispered to herself, a bashful smile on her face.

Maybe that was one of the things she loved about him most, he put her and everyone else before himself. Worrying about their safety long before his own, not many people in the world were that way.

It was a dangerous trait at times yes. But it was one of the things she loved about him, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He drew back the string experimentally; the draw weight was a little lighter than what he was used to, but it would do. "We'll get you another on the way back," Alyssa said as they started into the midday sun atop Blaze and Flare, "That'll be your place holder unless they've kept yours all this time."

Ash nodded in agreement and attached the bow to the side of the saddle; he still needed a sword however.

"Sounds good," He looked over his shoulder back at Petalburg Castle which was now just a small blur on the horizon.

"So are you going to tell me where you went after you changed?" She asked with a small grin on her lips.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "Saw May," He stated simply his cheeks turning red.

"Bet you did more than just _see_ her," She teased making him look up suddenly very interested in a cloud far away.

"Don't know what you're talking about,"

The blonde laughed lightly and tapped Flare lightly with the toe of her boot, "Come on, let's pick up the pace and hit Route one-thirty-nine before nightfall and set up camp."

Ash watched as she galloped ahead of him with a wave of her hand. Shaking his head he brought Blaze to a gallop in the space of a second, "If it's a race she want's it's a race she'll get, come on Blaze!"

They raced off in pursuit of their mentor and into the glare of the sun. Leaving nothing but a dust cloud billowing in the slight afternoon breeze.

* * *

_***Thud* **_**That's the sound of my head hitting my desk as I finished this chapter. God damn 8K words, longest chapter yet, it's 2:25AM right now and I am bloody tired. **

**Well enough of that, this is a chapter I would seriously like your reviews on. I really would like to know what you all thought of the writing for Ash VS the cluster of knights, and everything else.**

**This chapter is the starting point for the bigger picture and eventually end of the story. Which is something I've recently realized I could, in a way, tie in with the anime. It would only tie in through the epilogue if I go through with it, but it would be pretty good.**

**Now as for next chapter I have **_**NO**_** idea when that will come out, I say that because tomorrow night at 12:01AM Halo 4 is being released and I'll be putting more than a few hours into it. Been waiting months for it.**

**I think that's it, nothing else to say here other than thank you for reading this chapter and please drop in a review of what ya thought.**

**Thanks again and I'll see ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"It's right over here,"

Pushing aside a branch, Ash led Alyssa and their mounts into the clearing he had fought in a few days earlier.

"Delightful," She replied dryly as she spotted the bodies of those Ash had killed on the ground.

"They've gone East," Ash walked over and got down on one knee next to a fully armored body. "Towards the border."

"How can you be sure?" Alyssa came up next to him and watched him search the armor for markings, "are you looking for something in particular?"

He nodded silently, his hand taking the bodies hand and examining the steel gauntlet carefully, "This," He twisted the hand so she could see the feint engraving on the wrist of a blue bird like Pokemon.

Alyssa stared in confusion at the marking until a feeling of disbelief washed over her, "That's-"

"I know," He interrupted, "This raises more questions than answers,"

"But if they are from Johto and they attacked you, a Guardian of Hoenn, that's a major crime. Something that wouldn't be taken lightly even by the King,"

Ash nodded in agreement, "I know, but these men could be deserters, we don't _know_ if they were sent here, or came on their own terms." He stood up and dusted off his knees, "And we won't know until we find them, they've got a week on us but if we cut through Route one-forty we can beat them to the border, save us half the time they'll take to arrive there. We'd have at least a day on them."

"But if they aren't returning and are camped out somewhere?" She rebutted seriously.

"Then we lose them altogether."

"We'll start for Fallabor, but see if you can find any sense of direction in which they went." He nodded as they re-saddled, leading the horses slowly through the woods Ash shut his eyes and felt the cool wash over him.

Opening his eyes, the blue and grey forest around him stretched apart.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Walking alone down one of the many hallways that led towards the throne room May gazed wearily around her surroundings, searching for the person she had been avoiding for the past few hours.

Having woken up a few hours early, May had gone over to the Aura Guardians cabin to kill time. She hated her life around the castle these days, if she wasn't addressing some issue with the wedding, she'd be pushed into to spending time with Drew, if she wasn't spending time with Drew, she'd be hiding from Dawn _and_ Drew to keep her from doing either of those two things.

But right now she was back at the castle, having Dawn figure out where she had gone, the blunette had hastily dragged her back against her will to work on the fascinating topic of _seating arrangements._

But her father had summoned her, so she was on her way towards the throne room where he was currently busy… Well she didn't altogether care at the moment as long as it didn't involve doing something stupid like… Picking out decorations.

Turning into the throne room Norman turned away from two servants and to his daughter. Smiling he met her halfway and said, "Thank you for coming so quickly May,"

"No problem daddy, but what do you need?" She asked hesitantly searching her father's face.

"Enough time has passed, and due to the wedding, it's time for you to make your trip to Johto,"

Her heart sunk, in disbelief and fear, "What?" She whispered in shock.

Seeing Mays scared expression he gave her a comforting smile and spoke softly, "Honey we both knew that at some point you'd be embarking on the trip back to Johto, we were just uncertain until now when that would be."

"I… I can't," She whispered, "What if we're attacked again? Know body will know, know-"

"You'll be safe," He interrupted quickly, "Drew will be riding along with you and he is a very skilled knight, and with your escort you'll be safer then you can imagine,"

May bit her lip nervously, she hadn't told anyone, but she was scared of travelling long distances since what had happened two months ago. She made sure that when she went riding with Ash or Dawn that they stayed within a certain distance of the castle.

She had breached the subject briefly with Ash alerting him to her fear, and he had comforted her, saying that if she ever had to travel long distances that he would be there for her.

But this time he couldn't be.

"Drew's just one person daddy, he can't take on what Ash did-"

"You'll be taking a Guardian along with you," Norman said in a calm voice, he saw the light flicker behind her eyes and spoke forcefully, "You'll be riding alongside Flannary of Fallabor until Alyssa returns," May opened her mouth to speak but shut it promptly as he continued, "Alyssa will travel to Johto _on her own_ while Ash watches over the castle and nearby villages."

"He's only an apprentice though, he has-"

"He has completed all five of his Trials," Norman stated simply, "He is a fully fledged Guardian, and we cannot have Petalburg without a Guardian. So he _will_ be staying here while you are in Johto."

May wanted to argue back, ask why Ash couldn't be the one to stay with her while in Johto.

But she knew.

If she had only kept her _damn_ mouth shut he would have been the one going with her.

"When do I leave?" She whispered in defeat, her eyes falling to the granite floor.

"In an hour, you and Drew will rendezvous with Flannary outside of Rustboro in three days and then head straight for the border."

Closing her eyes sadly she nodded slightly, "Alright,"

"Good girl, now go pack lightly and I'll be down to see you off before you leave," He sighed seeing the sad look on his daughters face, "I know you don't like this May, but give it time. Actually try to get along with Drew instead of _looking_ for reasons to hate this."

Shaking her head slightly she turned away from him, "I can't and you know that," Before he could reply she hurried out of the throne room and to her bedroom.

Hopefully Ash was having a better time than her, she was feeling absolutely terrible.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

On their fifth day of travel after finding the bodies, they had found them.

Six miles from Kings Cross, the border between Hoenn and Johto, lay a forgotten outpost, run down long ago in the Second Age War.

A stone wall surrounded the fortification.

Alyssa knew by experience, that inside of the stone walls would be a stable, some training dummies for the knights on duty, and a keep. The keep would run into the lone stone tower to the right and deep into the ground.

She would take to the battlements of the wall with Pikachu, while Ash entered the keep and retrieved the egg and scales.

The two of them could see in the distance the thin grey smoke spiraling up into the sky from the insides of the wall. The Jhotian Knights would be at ease, if she could, she wanted one alive. And their answer's damned better be to her liking, _nobody _dared to attempt and murder her son while she still lived and breathed.

Ash was her son in all but blood, and to even think of someone trying to… To murder him, put a danger in her eyes that would have even the King cowering in terror.

Her eyes drifted away from the fortification and to her apprentice who was checking his arrows, and the knife at his hip.

He would be needing a new sword, the blade had always been a weapon he favored since he had been young. It was in his blood after all… She turned her attention away from the young man and back to where their objective lay.

Ash would have a decision to make in the coming days, his completion of his fifth Trial, and now with his involvement with the Princess, the truth would decide his future. Whether it would be in Hoenn or elsewhere, the decision would lay with him.

She slid down from the saddle, unslung her long bow from her shoulder and glanced to Ash, "Ready to go?"

He gave a tilt of his head, "What about you Pi?" She asked.

The electric mouse grinned at her nodded his head, ears bobbing up and down.

"Excellent,"

Ash and Alyssa started forwards, they were in no hurry. If they were spotted, they both had the ability to place an arrow through an archer's heart from well over eight hundred meters away. A crossbow bolt would be lucky to make it passed the two hundred mark.

Ash removed an arrow from his quiver and placed it on the bow string, "Want me to say hello?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled at him, "Be my guest," She said brightly.

They stopped walking and Ash drew back the arrow, index finger brushing against the corner of his mouth as he raised the bow to a seventy six degree angle. Blinking, his eyes shone the mystical blue as aura washed over them, twisting slightly right, the arrow hissed away with a _thrum_ from the longbow.

And then they were running, Pikachu leading as they sprinted for the large arched opening.

A few seconds passed and then a pained scream as the broad head arrow pierced through the chain mail of one of the knights sitting around a campfire.

Pikachu vanished from sight, and then both Guardians had the world around them flicker into blues and greys.

The wind vanished, cricket's ceased their songs, and voices became prominent.

Alyssa drew back on her bow and loosed an arrow as soon as she stepped foot in front of the doorway, the arrow hissed briefly before burying itself into a knight who was reaching for a broadsword.

A wooden plank ramp led up to the battlements, and she was half way up as a bolt whizzed by her head an into the sky of fire.

Another scream, lightning struck down from the heavens onto a man in a leather vest who was sprinting towards her with curved blade. The body convulsed until the lightning ceased, followed by the crisp body topping over the wall and onto the ground.

The Knights of Johto were shocked, as if Arceus himself came down and killed a man for his sins.

Ash ran for the wall opposite of Alyssa.

He sent an arrow at a man with a shield, the broad head burying itself deep into the oak wood, before he let go another which ricocheted off the stone wall and into the shoulder blade of the knight.

He cried out in agony, dropping the shield as he wrenched the arrow free. Only for another to drive its way through the chest plate, and into his heart.

Ash looked around frantically, a bolt whizzed towards him, but using Aura, side stepped it and dropped the attacker atop the tower, the crossbow wielder rolling over the buttress and onto the ground with a _thud_.

He ran for a wall, a short sword hung by itself, and he need a close quarters weapon. He clipped the sheath to his belt, and ran back towards the ramp. Alyssa was hidden from view behind the small stable.

Alyssa ducked a sidestroke and rolled to her right to put space between her and her attacker. She fell onto her back, drew back to full draw and sent the arrow through the chin and up into the man's skull, before rolling left to evade the falling corpse.

And then turning around, the world around her slowed as she saw a bolt approaching her in slow motion, twirling in mid-air.

It was two close to dive, roll, she would have to take it in the shoulder-

The bolt exploded in to two as the black shafted arrow tore through the center and into the wood of the stable quivering.

She caught sight of Ashs body falling slowly from the top of the walkway towards the ground.

Ash hit the ground in a roll, immediately, drawing an arrow back to full draw and sending it up passed Alyssa to one of the men who had a bow aimed towards him.

The yard was clear and he dropped his bow, the _shiiing_ of the sword being pulled free from its scabbard sounded as he kicked open the hard wood door of the keep.

Two men with red Aura's ran for him.

A mace _wooshed_ at his head, rolling right he made a cut for the hand that held it. The clash of steel on steel rang out as he leapt into the air as a blade swung to cut his legs out from beneath him.

The mace clattered to the floor, and right hook was sent for his face. He knew that if the plated hand connected, it could very well cave in his skull. He bent backwards, and the fist flew over the top of his head.

A hiss sounded and the mace wielder dropped to the ground with a grey arrow quivering out the back of his neck.

Ash mentally thanked Alyssa as he went toe to toe with the sword wielder. He blocked, cut, and stabbed at the Knight. The short sword was deflected over and over again, the weapon dented on the blade, and horribly unbalanced.

A stray diagonal cut aimed for his wrist forced him take the stroke on the hilt, catching it on the cross piece. Ash jerk his sword so that the cross piece was atop the blade, and swung his elbow back as hard as he could beneath the helmet and into the Knights jaw.

A groan and he toppled over. Ash dove atop of him, and pressed the blade against his throat, "Who sent you?" He hissed pressing into the soft flesh, "Who sent you to kill me?"

The voice that came back to him was weak and whispered, he listened carefully and pressed a little deeper, "Where is the egg? Did it hatch!?"

The knight shook his head, which proved to be the mistake that cost him his life as the blade cut cleanly through his throat and sever his windpipe.

Ash stared at the choking man, and got up off his feet. A door lay to his right, and he knew Alyssa was entering the room behind him. Opening the door, he brought the sword up defensively and flicked his eyes around the room.

Empty, dusty, broken tables, and in the corner a sack and the orange egg wrapped in cloth. "Aly,"He spoke quietly and started forward, "We've got it…"

He got down to a knee and examined the egg, no cracks; it was warm, and seemed to be harm free. He scooped it carefully up into his arms, and looked at the sack that should be holding the scales he pried off of the dragon's corpse.

Using his free hand, he opened the top and saw the glimmering orange. Tying the mouth of the bag into a knot, he picked it up and started towards the blond, "What a day huh?" He asked with a weary smile.

She smiled back at him and ruffled his hair, "You still surprise me Ashy, every day. Not many would be able to shoot a bolt out of the air, thank you for that."

He simply smiled at her which conveyed his response clearly, she reached out and felt the egg. It had been a long time since she had seen one, not since she had been given the option of having a Riolu, which she chose not to.

"Is it close to hatching?" Ash asked.

He handed her the egg and she placed a hand across the surface, closing her eyes she felt Aura wash over her and across of the egg, "Soon… But not quite yet, a few more days I believe."

She handed him back the egg in exchange for the sack, "We're not done yet," She said starting for the door.

His eyebrows furrowed as they stepped out into the night sky, "We're not returning back to Petalburg?"

After a brief pause, "We need to speak with the council, seeing as how you _are _a fully fledged Guardian. And I'd like to speak with Cynthia about recent events, there's something we need to discuss that we can't delay much longer."

"And what's that?"

She watched as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder and peered curiously at her, "Not now, you'll be learning soon enough,"

And with that he'd have to be content.

Yes he was curious, but he could wait. If it involved him, Alyssa had her reasons, that was something he had learned long ago.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading, it's been a while since the last update I know, and for that I am sorry.**

**Please feel free to drop in a review, it would certainly mean alot to me, I love the feed back.  
**

**Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you all next time!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The Guardians Council.

This Council was comprised of the Aura Guardians of the Hoenn Region. There were fourteen total Guardians, one for each major town or city, and as well as a few apprentices.

The Council, run by the current Leader Cynthia Shirona was located in the depths of Forina. A Valley of shrubs, and caverns, with massive stone pillars protruding from the ground. They kept themselves away from civilization, for in the times of war, or civil unrest, the _Temple_ would be a primary target for any enemies.

The Temple resembled a church. An arched roof trimmed with gold, blue stained glass windows lining the quartz walls. The large oak doors at the front were engraved with an image of an Aura Guardian and their Lucario partner.

It had been said that the Guardian on the door had been the original, the first.

Red.

But he was a myth, and had a tale of his own. The temple was far from anything special; it served as meeting grounds for the Guardians of Hoenn, and was used to send out Pidgeys to those being sent on a mission.

The two riders and their Pikachu slowly approached the Temple. A blond woman, dressed in the Guardians garb stood with her hands on her hips and a smile adorning her face at the foot of the doors.

Ash was surprised to see Cynthia well a where of their arrival, from what he knew, they hadn't sent word ahead that they'd be coming.

Sliding down from the stirrups, he followed after Alyssa who went and took the other blond into a tight embrace, "It's been to long Cynthia!" She laughed happily.

"A little more notice next time yeah?" Cynthia grinned; when they separated she started for Ash, "Ash, my Arceus how you've grown! Now a Guardian in his own right, I bet you can't wait to get your papers signed!" She took the raven haired Guardian into a hug.

"It's good to see you as well Cynthia, how's Katrina?" He asked as she released him.

Cynthia raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Come around for my apprentice now yeah?" She teased, "She'll be off for her final Trial within the month!"

Before Ash could respond, Alyssa took Cynthia's arm and whispered something into her ear. He could only watch as the blonds face contorted in confusion until she turned to him full of disbelief.

She looked him up and down before turning to Alyssa, "You're sure?" She whispered, "It's not too soon?"

"We have to," She turned to Ash, "Ash could you take care of Flare and Blaze and meet us inside?" She asked kindly.

He nodded hesitantly as the two older woman started for the doors, speaking quietly to each other. It definitely involved him he realized, the way Cynthia looked at him… A small amount of nervousness, and hesitance.

Taking both of their horse's reigns, he pulled them around back to where the stables were located. He watered, and brushed them down before starting back for the doors. With Pikachu perched on his shoulder, egg held safely in his arms, he pushed open the oak doors and stepped inside.

There was truly nothing fascinating about the décor. A simple long blue carpet that ran the length from the door to the back, where a stone alter sat. Wooden tables were placed against the walls, with dishes and utensils set out for twenty.

A chandelier hung from the ceiling, a burning blue flame on each of the candles. And then there were the two senior Guardians, speaking in hushed tones in front of the alter.

He approached slowly, making out a few words as he did so.

"From Johto…"

"Champion, he could…"

"The truth!"

Cynthia noticed Ash approaching and waved him over, "You'll be staying here for a few days Ash, think you could go and bring in your supplies?"

He looked at Alyssa, and she nodded and shooed him away before looking back to Cynthia and resuming their conversation.

Something was happening, and he wasn't altogether sure that he liked it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The carriage lurched and she bit back the urge to tell the driver to slow down. She and Dawn sat alone in a carriage surrounded by her escort, and Drew as they passed over the border into Johto. They'd been on the road for just under two weeks, having made more stops then she would like, they were behind schedule on how close they should have been to castle Johto.

Dawn continued on with her knitting, humming a quiet tune to herself. Yes the blunette had something to keep herself occupied with, but her? Nope… Her _idiotic_ father had forbidden her from bringing along Eevee, for the stupid reason of her having enough things to deal with.

She pulled back the drape and peered out the window, Johto was big on forests, something she herself wasn't too fond of. Especially because of Pokemon like Ursaring, which were quite common in thick bushed areas such as this.

She suspected Ash would be arriving back in Petalburg within the next few days, her Guardian then being ordered to keep at the castle while Alyssa came to watch out for her…

She really did like Alyssa, the blond being kind, informative, someone she could speak to about any problem. In the days following their talk about Ash, she had sought her out at any chance she could possibly get. And all they had done was talk and share stories.

She liked that.

But she wished she could see her Guardian, after two weeks, she kept on imagining him coming out of nowhere, riding Blaze like a knight in shining armor. And coming to her rescue, prying open the carriage door, swooping her up behind him, and then they'd ride off. Fending off her escort until it was just the two of them going… Going _somewhere!_

She really didn't care as long as it was with him.

She sighed and let her head fall against the side of the carriage.

She missed him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Had this been any other time, he wouldn't have questioned it.

Not once.

But with the arrival of the other twelve Guardians, them just showing up out of the blue… It was kind of hard not to notice.

A week had gone by since they arrived at the Temple, and his time had been spent watching over the egg. Nothing else.

Alyssa had received news from the castle in that time, that she was being sent to Johto to watch over May, and that he was to return to Petalburg and watch over the country side.

He should have been distraught over the news, but at the moment it was the least of his concern. The grounds were deserted.

Having just returned from a midday ride, he could not locate a single Guardian. Alyssa, Cynthia, no one! And that was hard to do, especially when the Temple only had a single room!

Slipping down from the saddle, he tied Blazes reigns to a post alongside the other Guardians mounts, "I'll be back in a second Blaze, I'm going to see if they're inside…"

Walking around to the front of the building, using the hand that did not support the egg, he pushed open the heavy wooden door, stepped inside and had his eyebrows draw together, "Aly? Where have you been? Where'd you all go?"

Alyssa came out from around the alter and started towards him, when she stopped in front of him her eyes looked him over with worry, "Did something happen?"

"All five of your Trials have been completed," She spoke quietly, "But you have one last lesson,"

He glanced over his shoulder as if expecting something to pop out and attack him, when nothing happened he looked back to the blond, "Okay, what is it?"

She didn't answer, instead walked over to the far wall, barren of anything except for a blue and white banner. She gestured to a brick, "Place your hand here and focus your Aura."

Gingerly he reached out and placed a hand on the smooth stone, closing his eyes, the cool feeling washed over him, and then he felt the stone beneath him tremble.

His eyes opened, and he stared in disbelief as the bricks pushed into the wall, and slid right. Revealing a rectangular door way, "Alyssa…" He whispered quietly, "What…"

"Come," She stepped into the doorway, he followed after her.

A straight staircase leading down into the ground greeted him almost immediately; torches lining the walls, blue flames blazing brightly.

When they came to the bottom, he felt the Aura radiating from the door at the end of the hall. A plain wooden door with a bronze knob greeted them, he looked back and she gave him the nod to open it.

When he did, his jaw drooped open, and he took in the sight with awe.

A large circular room, the walls housed nothing but shelves.

Shelves that radiated a blue and green like oceans water from tulip like plants. They seemed to be made of crystal, there had to hundreds of them, lining the circumference of the room. In the center though, stood a single stone pillar that he supposed would reach his chest. On it?

A single crystalline plant.

All of the Guardians stood around the circumference of the pillar, about six meters back in a perfect circle. Hands clasped at the small of their backs, and feet spread apart. Alyssa came up beside him, "This is the Library," Her tone startled him, it was nothing but a whisper, but he could here the fear in her voice.

"We record the important events of our history, from riots, assassinations… To wars."

"Why have I never seen this?" He whispered, the room basked in a calming blue and green glow. Alyssa kept her eyes forward, "We had to keep this from you, on the chance that you returned home."

"Home?" He asked in confusion, "We were in Petalburg not even-"

She took his hand and held it tightly, "No, not in Hoenn Ash… But Kanto,"

And instantly he knew what this was about.

Her hand fell from his, and in a shaky voice she said, "We record the events on what we call a _Time Flower,_ they can only be accessed by those who possess Aura making them useful tools."

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, and tilted her head in direction of the pillar, "You've asked me three times as to where you've come from, and I always told you that I'd tell you when the time was right. It is now that time,"

The flower… "D-Do I?"

"Yes…"

He took his focus away from the purple and ice blue flower and brought it to Alyssa; she kept her eyes focused solely in front of her, refusing to meet his gaze. But the fear, the nervousness… Did he _want_ to see the reasons he was in Hoenn if it was having such an effect on Alyssa?

"Should I see this mum?" He whispered, a tear ran down her cheek at the name. But she kept her mouth shut, and her eyes straight ahead.

Turning his eyes back to the flower, he placed the egg down onto the ground and started forward.

His footsteps echoed around the room, and they grew increasingly slower with every step that brought him closer to the flower. When he stopped in front of it, purple he could tell was the true color of the flower, and that the blue inside of it…

Aura.

His hand rose and he glanced over his shoulder back to Alyssa, she hadn't moved. Looking to every Guardian in the room, they all stared unblinking at him, before his gaze landed one last time on the flower in front of him.

He brought his hand down, and the room was suddenly lit in a swirl of colors, blues, greens, purples, until the image of a stone hallway formed.

And a blond girl no older then himself was seen running down it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A twenty year old Alyssa Cloud, newly appointed Aura Guardian to the Kingdom of Hoenn, sprinted lightly down the long corridor of Viridian Castle.

Screams reigned from all around the castle, the clashing of steel on steel, the _thrum_-_hiss _of a bow and arrow, scraping of armor against the ground as wounded knights dragged themselves across the marble floors.

The walls turned grey, and the floor pulsed blue. She ran quickly, her feet making no sound as she rounded a corner. The world slowed, and she bent backwards as a blade passed in slowed time over her head.

She rolled passed the fully armed knight, unslung her bow and knocked her arrow before the stroke even finished. When the armor clad giant went to spin and swing again, a specially designed armor piercing arrow slammed into the chest plate directly where the heart was.

And then she was continuing along her path, passing rows of doors, scattered torches, all the while ignoring the screaming around her. She flew up a spiral staircase and started down another hallway, and then she heard a scream that stood out.

Not that of a wounded, but that of a woman. It was a shrill, choked, _NOOO!_ Double timing, with an arrow already knocked, she ran into the throne room.

The blue figures that were there she recognized immediately, Norman the King of Hoenn, Alexander the King of Johto, and Cynthia, her best friend, and fellow Guardian.

There were three figures on the ground, one kneeling forward with his neck clearly exposed. Another slowly sobbing in the slowed time, cradling something that positively burst with Aura.

Distracted momentarily by the object, her Aura diminished and she saw Norman raise his sword into the air above his head in a two handed grip. Before swinging it down onto the exposed neck of the kneeling man. Who was no other than Jason Gilead, King of Kanto.

The woman shrieked and held the bundle to her chest as the King's head hit the ground and rolled slightly forward, "My King, the eastern walls have been secured!" She spoke running down the hall towards the Kings.

Norman glanced away from the decapitated body and to her, "Very good," He then looked to the woman, "Alexander,"

King Alexander removed his sword and pointed it at the woman, "Kneel,"

Norman looked surprised by the order, "It's not necessary-"

"The bloodline must be severed, and she is the true Queen of this Kingdom, and then the boy if we are to live in peace-"

The Queen held her child to her chest and pushed backwards against the wall, "NO! Not my baby, please!" She sobbed, choking on her words.

"Alexander-"

"_Kneel!_"

The queen shook her head, "I won't let you harm him!"

Alexander brought his sword into a two hand grip and swung at the slightly exposed neck that he could see. A _hiss_ then a screech sounded as iron impacted steel. The sword deflected up above the Queen, passing over her head harmlessly.

Alexander turned to where the arrow had come from; another arrow was knocked and drawn back to full draw, pointed at his skull.

"Guardian Cloud!" Norman shouted in disbelief, "What do you think you're doing!"

Alyssa glanced to Cynthia, feeling her heart hammering against her chest as she spoke quickly, "Your killing the innocent, that child doesn't even know what royalty, or a bloodline is. It wasn't a part of this war, and neither was she," She took a quick breath; "Gilead was the one who commanded the armies, who ordered the attacks. Not the Queen, we _know_ that the King makes the decisions, and not the Queen, so what you're doing is murder."

"Lay down your weapon girl," Alexander said harshly, "These affairs are not yours to be taken in,"

"As a protector of the people of Hoenn, and of what is right, I cannot allow you to touch that child."

"Alyssa," Cynthia whispered looking at her friend with wide eyes, "Put down your bow!"

She shook her head, "I can't,"

"Cloud," Norman spoke lowly, "Put down your weapon, this affair does not concern you,"

"I'm sorry your Majesty but it does, what is the difference between me and the kid?"

"Alyssa stop!"

"Yes listen to Shirona," Alexander said slowly, "And lay. Down. _Your weapon!"_

"I was given a chance, after being a beggar for my entire life. And I'm not going to let you take away a life before it's been given a chance,"

Cynthia nocked and drew and arrow and aimed it at Alyssa, "Drop the bow Alyssa, I don't want to-"

"You're going to murder someone who doesn't know that its royalty, that it lived in a castle, or was born to be a King or Queen. It doesn't know that it's father was a tyrant, _it has a chance to live a normal life!_"

"So what do you expect us to do?" Norman shouted irritably, "He'll grow up and take revenge for his father! Which we can prevent right now if-"

"If you commit murder!?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Alyssa!" Cynthia plead, "Drop the bow!"

"Cynthia take the child away from the Quee-"

Alyssa's arrow was back in her quiver in a heartbeat, and she was at the Queens side in an instant, "I'll take him," She whispered quickly, "He'll be safe, I'll take-"

"Cloud step away from the Queen!" Norman ordered dangerously, "These matters are not of your concern!"

The brunette Queen looked at her in disbelief, "W-What?" She choked.

"I'll raise him, I-I can bring him back to Hoenn, he'll be safe- I'll raise him as a Guardian!" She announced looking directly to the King, "I saw it, his Aura is strong for a new born, I'll teach him to be a Guardian!"

She noticed Cynthia blink, and then come around to get a better view of the bundle in the Queens arms, "My Arceus she's right…" Looking to Norman she said, "I-It's a good idea my lord, the boy is strong in Aura,"

"Absolutely not!" Exclaimed Alexander angrily, "The bloodline must be cut!"

"I'll take care of him, I swear to you. I won't let any harm come to him," She whispered to the queen.

"W-Why would you do this?" She whispered, "You're no older than twenty,"

"I know what it's like to not get a fair chance in life; your boy hasn't been given a single chance. I can give him that chance; I'll raise him as if he was my own, please!"

The brunette stared at Alyssa, searching her for the sliver of a lie. She couldn't find one, the way she defied her own King, refused to let them commit murder.

She placed her lips onto the temple of the baby's head, and fought back a sob, "Your mommy loves you Ash, you be good. Mommy will always love you," She looked up to Alyssa, "Thank you," She whispered gratefully.

She carefully handed over the small bundle and said, "His name is Ashton, or Ash for short."

Alyssa cradled the baby in her arms gently before looking at the tear filled eyes of the queen and saying, "I'll take care of him, I promise,"

"Hand over that child," The tip of a blade was at her throat before she knew what was happening, Alexander holding the steel firmly against the soft flesh.

"I don't take orders from you," She hissed.

"Cloud," Norman spoke calmly, "The boy will get no special treatment, and you will be raising him on your own."

"I know your Majesty,"

He regarded her critically, "Cynthia escort Cloud out of the castle, no one learns of this. He was an orphan and she took him in. Parents killed in battle,"

The queen shut her eyes and muttered a prayer of thanks at his words. The sword lowered from her throat and she glanced at Cynthia, "Let's go," Looking back to the Queen, she said one final time, "I'll take care of him, I promise,"

She smiled at her, "I know you will… Thank you," Steel pressed itself against her cheek, "I don't like this Norman,"

"It's not your call,"

Alexander cursed under his breath, but ordered the Queen to kneel.

Alyssa turned away, holding the bundle in her arms closer as she saw the queen expose her neck. Starting for the doors, with Cynthia beside her, there was the s_woosh_ of a sword, a dull thud, and then the image distorted.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The image flickered, blurred and then seemed to retreat into the tip of the opened Time Flower. The crystal flower closing itself once all of the light was gone, and dulled in color.

Ash stared blankly ahead, eyes focused on the wall ahead of him, as tears leaked from his eyes. That had been his mother… His father… Killed before his very eyes.

Anger.

Sadness.

Hurt.

Love.

Happiness.

The emotions that surged through him were everywhere. He wasn't even sure if what he had seen had been real. He knew it was real… But a part of him wished it wasn't.

He knew now why he never learned that he was… The son of a King and Queen. His mother's maiden name must have been Ketchum… And his fathers would have been Gilead.

None of the Guardians had moved, all still standing like statues.

What was he going to say to Alyssa? He… Mew he didn't know… Running a hand carefully over the Time Flower, careful not to activate it accidentally, he slowly turned himself to look at Alyssa.

She was a few steps behind him, and she refused to meet his gaze. Her hands were out in front of her, holding a bundle wrapped in clothe, "This is yours by birthright," Her voice was quivering as she held it out to him.

He reached out and drew back the two ends of the cloth. A long black scabbard, trimmed with an intricate gold pattern running down the side housed a blade. The hilt that protrude, was a perfect T. A perfectly polished steel pummel at the bottom of a black leather hilt.

He picked up the scabbard delicately with both hands. Wrapping one hand around the hilt, his eyes closed. It felt right; there was no other way to put it. This was _his_… Swallowing the lump in his throat, he removed the sword with a _shiiiing_ that ricocheted through the room, and held it in front of his eyes.

The blade was beautiful, a feint blue in the finely tempered steel. It was massive, 40'' if he guessed right. His reflection looked back at him, reading the odd inscription running down the length of the blade.

"This is your father's sword," He snapped out of his gaze and looked to Alyssa, "Norman took it with him after he left Viridian Castle. We recovered it from him for when the day where we told you the truth…"

He carefully slid the long sword back into its scabbard, and looked back to Alyssa. "It's yours now,"

His right hand dropped to where the sword he had retrieved from the outpost was, and unclipped it, letting it fall to the ground. He then clipped the scabbard to his hip and looked to Alyssa.

He startled her as his arms found their way around her, and his head buried in her shoulder. And then he was crying, crying because she gave him a life, because she loved him, and saved him from being killed before he was even given a chance.

Alyssa wrapped her arms tightly around him and shut her eyes tightly as tears threatened to escape, "I-I'm not mad," He whispered and her hold tightened, and shoulders sagged in relief.

"Thank you for everything, I-I don't say it often, but I truly do love you mum, I really do!" His voice shook and he held her tighter, his mum, the woman who took him in on a whim that he'd become a Guardian, who saved him from death before he could even remember.

"I love you so much Ash, I'm so sorry we couldn't have told you sooner!"

"I-I understand Aly, I was a liability, I truly understand, I can't be mad at you," He pulled back and gave her a light kiss on the cheek before looking over his shoulder at the other twelve Guardians, "Or any of you for that matter, you are all my family. I understand,"

And only then did Cynthia crack a small smile, her own eyes watering a little at his words.

He and Alyssa separated, and he wiped away his tears with the palms of his hands, "We're sure you have plenty of questions Ash," Said Cynthia in a quiet voice as she came over and took him into a quick embrace, "But we… But we have a request of you, or if you'd like to call it your first… And final assignment as a Guardian of Hoenn,"

He glanced to Alyssa in shock, "W-What? I-I haven't even-" He stopped as Alyssa took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"We'll explain upstairs," She said quietly, "You'll be wanting to sit during this discussion."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Fifteen Guardians sat around a rectangular wooden table, beneath the glow of the blue flamed chandelier facing towards Ash, Alyssa, and Cynthia.

He knew each of the men and woman around him, by name, hometown, and by where they were stationed in the Region. You could point at any of them, and he could announce their apprentices name in a heartbeat, or their mounts themselves.

But for the first time, in the years that he'd known them, he regarded them as if he knew none of them. Not because he hadn't been told the truth. But because at the moment, they looked at him as a foreigner…

Or how they would have first looked at him when Alyssa had shown up to their annual gathering with a child in her arms… Confused, weary, hesitant, skeptical, suspicious.

And how was he supposed to address them? Like nothing had just happened? That seemed like the best way to go about it, he didn't want… _Special treatment._ He wanted to know just what the hell Cynthia had been talking about.

His first and last mission as a Guardian?

Alyssa was the first to begin speaking, her voice neutral and calming, her blue eyes fastened on his, "Over the years," She began slowly, "Hoenn and Johto have been in close relations as you know,"

He nodded and his head turned to Cynthia as she began where Alyssa left of, "Before the war, the two Regions were already close, and the agreement that the Princess and Prince were to be married when of age showed us all how far Norman would be willing to go to turn Hoenn and Johto into a joint Kingdom,"

Steven, a Guardian just entering his thirties spoke next, "At the time we all thought this for the best, with both Kingdoms losing many soldiers and resources during the fight with Kanto. But now we see otherwise,"

Ashs eyebrows furrowed, "On what grounds?" He asked slowly.

A red head six years his senior, Lorelei was next, "During this time of peace, it has been my duty to watch over Johto, learn of rumors, gossip, or anything that could stipulate trouble. Over this time I have not heard of any such things,"

"But due to the attack presented on you," Cynthia began once again, "We have started regarding the situation differently. As you most recently saw, Alexander wanted nothing more than to see you dead,"

Ash shut his eyes briefly to calm the slight buildup of anger and hurt.

"Your father Jason was of the Royal bloodline, not your mother Delia Ketchum. He wanted a complete reform of the Kanto region. And he almost had that in the end."

Alyssa spoke up, "Your uncle in now the King, the brother of your father and heir to the throne since both you and your father were killed."

He had living relatives? "So since the Kingdom is still under the Gilead bloodline, you are the rightful heir to the throne of Kanto,"

His mouth drooped open and he felt his heart skip a beat. "But the government was reformed when the war end-"

Alyssa had a slightly guilty look on her face, "Do you understand now that why I have been sent on assignments to Kanto, you have had to go and stay with Cynthia?"

He shook his head, "You're a spitting image of your father, all except for your eyes. They're your mothers," Cynthia said softly.

"Had you gone with me to any of the barons, you would have been recognized. We couldn't have that, you being alive was a guarded secret. None other than those at this table, Alexander, and Norman know."

"Kanto had been reformed, but not much so. Before the war, it had been a well-rounded system, the only flaw would be the ruler." He simply nodded, he knew of his father from talks, lessons, and through reading, "So the only change was that of who ruled, your uncle Giovanni Gilead brother of Jason Gilead, took up the mantle as soon as your deaths had been confirmed."

"Had he wanted the throne for himself?" Asked Ash with eyebrows drawn together.

Cynthia shook her head, "Nay he did not, Jason had been a strong ruler, and Giovanni being the younger of the two looked up to him. But even your fathers own blood recognized an unnecessary act of war, and he had he not been for it. But had no choice but to partake as he was the Chief of War. At the end though, the treaty signed between Kanto and Hoenn had been drawn by him,"

Ash nodded faintly, he now remembered that from a lesson early on in his training.

"He is a fine King," Alyssa said slowly, "But not the one we need now."

The silence that followed wasn't tense. It was just regular silence, until what she had said clicked into his mind.

Ash leapt up from his seat in shock, knocking the chair back onto its hinges shaking his head furiously, "Y-You all are out of your minds!" He exclaimed, "You want… You… Me to…. You want me to-"

"We need the true King of Kanto to take his rightful place on the throne," Said Cynthia in a low, powerful voice that stopped him in his tracks.

"B-But why? If… _This is insane!_ If… If my uncle is doing fine then in what need am I of going back? I'm a Guardian! Not a-a-a- King!"

Alyssa stood up surprising him, "Aye but you are," She said in a cunning voice that halted any possible questions, "for when you marry the Princess, the crown goes to you-

"It goes to Max-"

"The eldest shall be given the crown," She said lowly, "May is far more equipped for the duty, the Prince is no King. Acknowledged by Norman himself, the crown will go to May. And who ever weds her shall be King."

She wasn't done speaking, Ash could see it in her eyes, something was waiting to spring up-

"And in a few months' time that shall be LaRousse."

Ash didn't know how to respond to that. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't still looking for a legitimate way for him to find a way for May to get out of that blasted agreement. And that with every night that passed, the frustration was becoming greater and greater. That with every day that pasted he was getting less and less time to get the plan finished before the wedding.

"I being King won't change a thing," He said finally, "It won't change that the agreement is still in place,"

Alyssa shook her head, "Nay it won't, but it will give you influence in your decisions no matter what it be."

"There is another reason however," Cynthia interrupted quickly, "Your… Relationship with the Princess is important yes, but the safety of Kanto and Hoenn are now at risk,"

"What?"

"The LaRousse's are looking for control over the three Kingdoms, but in a much more subtle way then your father went about doing it."

"How so?"

"None realized until late that there may be other reasons for the marriage. We're to believe that Drew marrying May is strictly so that he can become King, and then from there on both Hoenn and Johto would be used declare war on Kanto and conquer it for their own. Once the Princess and the Prince bear a child that is,"

The thought made his stomach twist into a knot, that May… He shook his head, "How do you know this?"

Alyssa this time, "Not until of late as Cynthia had said. The Knights who were sent after you, to kill you… There is only one person who would want you dead, and that would be Alexander,"

"But why at this time?" He exclaimed, "He knows not of my relationship with the Princess, nor does his bastard of a son!"

Cynthia spoke softly, "Or does he?" And Ashs eyes snapped to the Chief Guardian, "What if our King sent word to Johto, informing him of your infatuation and the damage that would be caused by you?"

"Lord Maple would not request for my death-"

"Nay, he may not. But what if Alexander sent his Knights to finish what he wanted twenty years before? Then the bloodline would be finished, and no one would ruin the marriage. Especially not by the one who was supposed to be killed along with his mother and father,"

Ash set his chair back up and sat down tiredly.

"Why hasn't the King been notified of any of this? Surely he would cut the agreement in a hurry?"

"If he did go and do that, war would be declared, and since the Princess is no doubt settled in Johto, her life would be on the line. And no doubt be threatened-"

"Then I'll get her out!" Ash exclaimed slamming his hands down onto the table, "As her Guardian it is my duty to protect her!"

"Then protect her by becoming King!" Cynthia shouted in a voice that had him sitting back in his seat, "Lord Maple would not risk his daughter's life; he would consent with great reluctance to continue on with the agreement. Or else war would have _his_ bloodline severed. He, the Queen, and the Prince would be killed in Alexander's wake, and May would be kept alive under threat to wed Prince LaRousse! She would be the one to draw a Treaty in the end, ending with her being the only one left in the Royal bloodline. This would give Drew title of King, and her the Queen of Hoenn."

Ashs hands clenched and his gaze fell to the blade on his hip. "I can't rule a country though; I can wield a sword, and draw a bow. But to command a Kingdom, and order-"

Cynthia tapped the table drawing his attention with a dangerous smile, "Aye but ye need not to! Learn from Giovanni in time, but take the crown before the wedding and except the invitation for yourself! Steal her highness's hand in marriage and take her to Kanto! The blood line ends with your uncle who has no children of his own, and Max would be left to rule over Hoenn come his time!"

"That's the thing!" He said as calm as possible, "_How_ do I take her hand in marriage? I've slept for months trying to come up with something! Other than placing an arrow through the green haired shits heart, I have no idea!"

The table of Guardians fell silent. The first time in in their two hours of speaking.

"An assassination would only lead to war, Hoenn would be at fault and Kanto would side with Johto in the cause…"

"When is the damned wedding?" Asked Ash, "In all this time I know not of the date."

Steven spoke, "No date as of yet," He informed, "preparations take well over a half a years' time, and the sending out of invitations would add to the time."

"It's been two months since LaRousse proposed aye?" There was a general nod across the table, "That would give me four- five months to travel to Kanto and…" He shook his head at the thought, "Take the crown?"

"Take the crown and plan, become the King and fight for Lady May," Said Steven encouragingly.

"Unite Hoenn and Kanto, become the King _you were born to be!_" His eyes flickered in surprise to Alyssa as the words escaped her mouth, "We shall send word to Norman that you've… You've been what Alexander wanted. Killed, while you make the journey."

"Word will reach Johto of this," He replied certainly, "Norman will want May to know of my death, and… And if she learns that I am truly alive, that I've travelled to Kanto. A happy May would be far to suspicious, she'd have to be uninformed of this."

"I'll watch over her, keep her from getting any news for as long as I can of your _'death.'_"

Ash cast his gaze across his fellow Guardians, "I don't want to leave you all," He said finally, "I do want to be a Guardian,"

Cynthia gave him a small smile, "Aye, but it is not who you were born to be, a fine Guardian you are. Damn fine, but your path lies elsewhere."

He looked down to the hard wood table, before he nodded gravely, "I suppose so…"

His eyes drifted to his hand as he felt a small squeeze, looking to his mother she said, "You'll go to Kanto then?"

His gaze then drifted across the fourteen pairs of eyes that regarded him anxiously, "I'll be living in Kanto mum," He said softly, "No more afternoon coffee?"

Her eyes watered and her hand tightened over his, "No more," She whispered feeling her throat constrict.

Shutting his eyes, his free hand dropping to the hilt of his father's sword, he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Alright, I'll go.

* * *

**Bip Bap BAM! Big chapter!**

**Most of you guessed that yes, Ash was indeed the Heir to the Throne in Kanto. As to the foreshadowing sometime back.**

**Please, please **_**please**_**! Drop off a review for this chapter! Feedback is absolutely lovely! Positive or negative I'll take it!**

**Following the events of the Time Flower my writing… Well at times it goes a bit odd, but last month I got into **_**Stephen King's the Dark Tower**_** series, and I absolutely love the writing style. So I'm slowly attempting to change my style to follow his example, in baby steps though, as I'm terrible at metaphors.**

**It's hard to say what I'll write next, whether another Guardians chapter, or Ashes, I'm undecided. But there will be a Spark of a Soul chapter in less than a week, and… Unfortunately I've got another story idea that popped into my head.**

**One that I wouldn't mind turning into a full blown fic… It's an Advanceshipping, but that's all I'm going to say.**

**Also since I'm terrible at describing weaponry, Ash's sword is pretty much the sword of Anduril from Lord of the Rings... It's an absolute monster...  
**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Thank you all so much for reading, it was a biggie this chapter, so please drop in a review and tell me what you think! I'm going to go over it tomorrow morn'- Or well around three as it is currently 2AM- for spelling mistakes and errors. I'm too drained at the moment.**

**Once again, thank you all for reading and your reviews are truly appreciated!**

**That's all for now, I'll see you all next time! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

He prodded the dying flames of his camp fire with a long stick from where he lay propped up against a fallen log. Embers coughed up into night sky like burning fireflies, before sizzling out of existence.

His brown eyes stared into the dying fires full of thought, full of what was to come.

He had left the temple three nights before, towards the coastline of the Southern Sea. That was his current destination in his journey to Kanto; it would save him a two month trip across Johto –where he may very well be killed if seen- and bring him to Kanto in a week or so time.

That is once he found a ship.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You'll be wanting to ferry your way to Kanto," Alyssa had said as she laid a map out onto the table, "Johto will be no place for you at this time, you'll need to find a charter into Kanto, preferably around here," She pointed to a town in the Kanto region labelled Vermillion.

"How long would the voyage last?"

"Depends on the crew it does, large ships will carry ye there in less than two weeks' time, from there on you'll have a clear path to Viridian."

Ash ran a hand through his hair and looked at the assembled Guardians, "I have no means of payment for their services, and the idea of trading Blaze or the egg is simply not possible,"

"We'll give you a reasonable sum," Cynthia said easily, "Enough for the voyage and extra for food,"

Ash nodded to himself slowly, it would take him one weeks' time to reach the coastline, and then another week to reach Kanto… "What happens when I reach Viridian, surely they wouldn't just let me walk in and see the King,"

Stevens lip quirked and waved the matter away, "Aye they wouldn't, but if you bear a letter with the Royal seal of Hoenn they may just let you,"

His eyebrows drew together in confusion, "Norman can't know of this,"

"Aye but Steven can forge the writing and seal blindfolded," Said Cynthia coyly, "They won't be able to tell the real from a fake, and they wouldn't just turn away a Guardian now would they?"

Ash had to grin at that, "I suppose not,"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At the thought he brought his hand to his chest to where the ivory letter with the royal seal was tucked safely in his shirt. Once he reached Viridian he'd show the letter to the on duty adviser, and then be brought before Giovanni.

From there, it was anybody's guess as to what would happen.

He knew that at the moment Alyssa was on her way to Johto Castle, most likely crossing the border within a day or two. He had been reluctant to leave her, having spent eighteen almost nineteen years with the woman he considered his mum, it was hard to hug her goodbye and leave into the unknown.

He'd never been to the Kanto Region, save for the few months after his birth. With him having to remain a secret and well kept away, he'd now be entering unknown territories.

His eyes drifted away from the fire and to Pikachu as the little mouse stirred in his sleep, rolling over onto his belly with a quiet coo.

It had been a topic of discussion between him and Alyssa; he had brought up the notion of him leaving Blaze at the Temple to be cared for, while she takes Pikachu for the coming months. For it was he who was supposedly _killed_, not his Pokemon.

She simply told him not to worry, that she'd explain fully to May and in the letter to Norman as what to would happen.

His eyes brows furrowed at the thought of the Royal family, the King would likely be receiving a carrier Pidgey within the day of his 'death,' and then would no doubt send word to May soon after.

He chucked the stick into the fire, spewing more embers into the sky.

He did not like the thought of having May thinking that he had died. A crossbow bolt to the thigh, and a sword driven into his chest. It would kill her inside, and mayhap she would do it literally. Her Guardian killed leaving her to marry that… Rat bastard of a Prince, and…

His hand clenched into a fist.

That murdering son of a bitch King…

Given the opportunity, he'd take the Kings life. Not murder, but with the slim idea that had begun to form in his mind, he may be able to take it chivalrously.

That is if he was crowned.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Miguel King, pidgin keeper at Petalburg castle strode quickly towards the throne room.

A Pidgey from the Guardians Temple had arrived with a note strapped to its foot, looking as if it had flown through the night without sleep. The little bird was now fast asleep up in the roost resting off its exhaustion.

Descending a flight of stairs, Miguel took a right through a door and continued off down a corridor of pots filled to the brim of lavish flowers. Prior to the Princess's departure from the castle, she had taken part in the pickings of the flowers she would like to have at her wedding to the Prince of Johto.

He bristled in his step at the thought of the arrogant Prince. The pompous young brat had been up at the roost numerous times speaking to his pidgin hand Maria, and the comments he had heard the two speak were… Unsettling, especially seeing as how he was betrothed to the Princess.

He shook his head and entered the throne room, this was not his business.

He strolled purposely over to where the King sat atop his throne, reading through the monthly Barony reports.

"Your Majesty," He greeted bowing low.

Norman looked up from the report and gave a nod in return, "Miguel, what brings you?"

Miguel removed the leather bound book from beneath his arm and flipped through the pages until he pulled out a slip of paper, "A letter from the Guardians Temple," He walked over and handed the strip to the King.

Taking it into his hand, Norman looked down at the strip and skimmed his eyes over it. He sat up straight, and his eyebrows furrowed, "Arceus," He muttered quietly.

Miguel watched as the King seemed to go into a state of surprised shock. The stiffening of his back, hold on the message tightening, and the thin lips.

Norman reread the strip one last time before looking to Miguel, "I need to send word to Johto," He stated, and Miguel was at his side immediately, the leather-bound book open to a blank page with quill in hand.

When Norman relayed his message to Miguel, the pidgin keeper gaped at the King in shock, "Say it isn't so your Majesty, Sir Ketchum has been…"

"It appears so, now send word to Johto. My daughter needs to know of this,"

Miguel scrawled down a few final words into the book and bowed to the King, "At once you're Majesty," And then he was off, walking a brisk pace out of the throne room and towards the roost.

He couldn't believe it, Sir Ketchum killed… He'd met the young lad on occasion, and found him to be a well-rounded, polite young man.

A damn shame he was gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Johto Castle certainly was extravagant. High spiraling towers into the sky, four walls made of cobble surrounded the massive structure. A moat dug deep around the walls protected from ladders when attacked, leaving the only entrance a large plank drawbridge that would open at dawn and close at night.

LaRousse City was just south of the castle. Thatched roofs, clay and brick chimneys, were apart of most buildings. However a stone church, and plank tavern stood out from the others. At the heart of the City was the market, stalls lined the streets, people milled about purchasing meats, fruits and vegetables.

Most however, were running to the long winding road which ran up to the Castle as a heavily armed escort galloped through the streets around a well-furnished carriage pulled by two beautiful Rapidash's.

The people of LaRousse new what had just happened.

Princess Maybelle Maple of the Hoenn Region had arrived.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The welcoming feast had been everything she had known it would be.

A large banquet with music, a variety of the finest foods, wines, and brews available. Endless bloody chatter of how the planning had been going. Asking…. Mew help her, when the _Queen _should expect her first grandchild.

She shuddered in disgust at the thought. Her and Drew… The shudder came back tenfold as the image flashed before her eyes.

There's be no way in hell that she'd… She'd allow him to bed with her. Even though the arrogant bastard had tried on many occasions already, she refused to give herself to him.

Dawn sat next to her at the long table, where the Royals, their craft masters, runners of the castle discussed the wedding procedure. The blunette answered all questions directed at her with a surprising amount of enthusiasm, which she was glad for.

She knew Dawn disliked the entire idea of them being here, but she would have driven a blade long since into her gut had she been alone on this trip.

Dawn turned her attention away from the Horse Master who was speaking to the Battle Master and to May, "You look starved My Lady," She said quietly. In a public setting such as this, it was required for her to address May as _your highness_ or _my Lady._ "Please eat something,"

She prodded the meat in front of her with her fork with distaste. It wasn't the fact that the food didn't look good, it was quite contrary really, it looked delicious. There was just… Something that had her stomach in knots, something that replaced her hunger with worry.

Something somewhere was wrong.

"I'm not hungry at the moment Dawn," She replied quietly, "I'm not feeling a hundred percent,"

Her blue eyes widened in concern, "Are you feeling sick?"

"Aye,"

Dawn turned her gaze away from the Princess to the King and Queen, "Pardon me your Majesties, but My lady is feeling under the weather, so it would seem that is her time to retire for the evening,"

Queen Andrea LaRousse gave Dawn a small nod, "Feeling homesick are ye dear?" She asked politely.

"Yes your Majesty," May replied quietly with a weak smile, "A little homesick and road weary is all,"

"Very well May," Alexander gave her a smile, "Get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow,"

Excusing themselves from the hall, the two girls walked in silence through the exquisite halls of the castle.

Paintings of landscapes, portraits of Kings and Queens of old, statues of Pokemon, busts and vases… Not a corridor was missing any of these, all different in some way, but missing none.

It was a stuffy place that showed off wealth, May thought distractedly. The pit of worry in her gut had begun to rise up into her chest, that tightness that made her want to curl up and die.

"Are you alright May, you're looking a tad pale," Dawn said softly. She brought a hand up to her forehead, and frowned, "You are not running a temperature, but are a little warm,"

"Just… Just homesick is all Dawn, I'm alright,"

Dawn was left with that as they arrived at May's quarters.

It was much like her room back in Hoenn; however this room had paintings hanging from the walls, and a light blue carpet spread across the floor. There was a four post bed with a curtain, a closet with her outfits off to the side, and a window which looked down onto LaRousse City down below.

"Get changed into a night gown, and I'll bring you up a glass of water okay?" She nodded and Dawn promptly left the room.

Dumbly she went over to her closet and pulled out a night gown that would reach her ankles. Stripping out of her dress, she slipped the feather light gown over her head and brushed it down across her body.

The tightness in her chest spread to behind her eyes as she sat down onto her bed. Her eyes began to sting, and not so long after began to water.

Her small frame trembled, a choked gasp escaped her, and then she was crying.

Sobs racked her body as she lay face first into her pillow, tears soaking into the material. Everything was coming to a head.

She needed Eevee, and wanted to hold her little fox to her chest. She wanted to be home, in her own bed, she wanted to wake up and spend the day with Dawn and Ash. She didn't want to… To be married to _Drew_ in a few months' time, she hated him, hated her father for putting her up to this!

She wanted Ash, she needed her Guardian. It had been over a month since she had last seen him, she missed his smile, his touch, his voice, his kiss.

And something had happened to him! She didn't know what, but, that… That feeling told her so, he was in trouble or in danger!

And there was nothing she could do about it!

When Dawn returned, she gasped going over to the Princess side. "May, May! What's wrong? A-Are you alright?" She whispered sitting the distressed brunette up.

May looked to her best friend with tear brimmed eyes, "I want to go home Dawn, I-I can't do this anymore, I wanna go home…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash awoke to a bright light coming from atop his chest. His eyes blinked open and he fought back a yawn as his gaze fell to the orange egg lying on his chest.

His heart skipped a beat and he sat up into a cross-legged position as the egg shone white and then back to orange.

He knew from reading that Pokemon eggs glow before they are about to hatch, just like when they evolved. The entire concept of evolution was lost on him, there were wild theories about it, but he paid it no attention.

Pikachu's ear twitched, and then had its eyes fluttered open to Ash. His head perked up as the egg shone an intense white before shifting away from the shape of an egg and into a smaller creature.

His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he held the small orange creature. It had a lizard like appearance, salamander-ish, he thought. Its tail had a little flame on the tip, much like its mothers but far from as big. Two arms and two legs, it looked up at him with large intelligent eyes.

"Hey there little fella," Ash cooed running a hand down the little Pokemons rough leathery hide. He figured scales came when it evolved, but the hide was much like that beneath the layers of scales he had pried off of the mother.

It blinked at him before looking around the clearing and back to him, "Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar-!" His eyebrows shot up as a blast of flames engulfed his face.

When the flames ceased, ten seconds after it started, he was surprised to not be dead, and mostly surprised to see himself nothing more than a little singed.

"-mander," It finished with a smile.

* * *

**So not much happens this chapter, pretty slow and is pretty much progress of where everyone is, and is feeling.**

**It's pretty straightforward, but is none the less important.**

**So thank you all for reading, you feedback has been absolutely wonderful!**

**Please feel free and drop in a review and tell me what you liked, hated, loved, loathed, **_**anything!**_

**Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you all next time around!**


End file.
